Martini Dreams
by tarskeewee
Summary: A FBI Profiler is called upon to help catch a serial killer terrorizing the people of Llanview. In the midst of crime and terror a love is found that helps two star crossed lovers discover what really important. JOVAN LOVE
1. Chapter 1

**Martini Dreams: The Instructor and Student**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline walked through the lobby of the Mandalay Bay hotel looking for the conference room. She was supposed to be the keynote speaker for The National Association of Law Enforcement council. Looking at her watch she saw she was already ten minutes late. The lobby of the hotel was a buzz with officers in plain clothes greeting fellow officers and agents jovial over the seminar and festivities.

"Ms. Williamson?"  
Evangeline turned at the call of her name to see a very attractive blonde woman in a navy suit that mirrored her own walking toward her.

She smiled "Yes…"  
"I need to take you to the conference room we are ready for you." The woman said nicely passing her name tag to her.  
Evangeline was surprised that she recognized her. Accepting the name tag she blushed at her tardiness "I'm sorry my plane was delayed."  
"No problem my name is Marsha Clancy and I will be making sure your stay here in Las Vegas is comfortable. Have you already checked in?"

"Actually no my bags are up front with the concierge"  
Marsha turned and signaled for one of her assistants and advised her to arrange Evangeline's check-in and report back with her room key. The young brunette smiled nodding and rushing off.

Evangeline smiled. "Thanks"  
Following her to the conference room she cleared her mind for the presentation ahead of her. She wanted to deliver and be taken seriously, dealing in a male driven career whenever she was called upon to lead most were drawn to her looks not her brains. Looking at Marsha walking ahead of her confidently she was sure she faced the same prejudice from her colleagues.

"I think we should go find a seat" Antonio said at the bar swallowing his whiskey  
John rolled his eyes "I'm sick of these seminars"  
Antonio laughed "This one is on profiling I think it will be good"

John swallowed his bitter drink and slammed the glass down "Some beady eyed older balding white man talking nasally about why serial killers do what they do bores me."  
Antonio hits his friend back "Bo said we were to attend the sessions lets do it bro. Come on" he said getting up and walking away.

John shook his head. He wasn't in the mood for another session what he needed to do was get back to Llanview and deal with that mountain of paperwork he left behind. Work was all he had lately, his love life non existent he directed all his energy on the next case and next perp. This trip to Las Vegas in his opinion was a waste of time. 

Sighing he pushed away from the bar and dropped money on top to cover his and Antonio tab. Walking out with his hands in his pockets he saw many people rushing to the conference room and he cut his eyes heading inside.

The entire conference area was dark with the only light in the room focused on the front stage. He looked around and saw most tables occupied. Finding an empty seat to the far left of the room he maneuvered his way over wondering where Antonio sat. An attractive blonde walked up to the podium and John perked up as she approached.

"Good Evening…Welcome to "Profilers, A study in the criminal mind 101."

Everyone in the room clapped and John watched her intently. The attractive blonde scooped her loose strands behind her ear and smiled into the audience. "Today we have a special treat for you. We were able to secure as a keynote speaker that not only understands the topic but has published several articles in Police Journals used by law enforcement officers through out the country. She is the lead profiler with the Federal Bureau of Investigation heading the department of Serial and Violent Crimes division. What we all know as SVC."

People clapped and so did the attractive blonde. John strained from his seat to see this speaker but she remained in the shadows hidden from his view. "Ms. Evangeline Williamson has been a profiler with the Bureau for 5 years. Since accepting her role she has been credited with solving the Mercer Murders, Tad Charles serial killing in Portland, Wisteria Lane Murders and famously the cracking the Zodiac killings. She joins us today to talk of her successes and why profiling is not just for the profilers but part of your jobs as well. Please give a warm welcome to Ms. Evangeline Williamson."

John stood with the other 200 people in the room as she walked onto the stage. He hadn't seen her in almost seven years and was surprised to here her title. She wore a navy suit and he watched her walk across the stage admiring her long athletic legs in her navy 3 inch pumps. Her thick shiny mane jet black, swayed silkily around her shoulders giving her a more delicate appearance than any Fed he had ever seen. He couldn't believe it was shy timid Evangeline from years ago.

She thanked the presenter and turned her attention to the crowd. John sat mesmerized by her pearly white smile and found himself smiling at the beauty in front of him.

Listening to her present on the high profile cases she resolved and the methods she employed to get into a killers mind. John watched her move around the stage using the laser pointer on the large screen to highlight her points in the darkened conference room. Her hand on her hips and suit jacket falling lazily open he had a full view of the curves that were framed so temptingly by the fabric of her suit. She made a couple of light jokes on some of the circumstances she found herself in pulling the audience under her spell and eliciting laughter and claps.

John watched her intently and when she concluded he was hooked. He had to greet her she probably didn't remember him but he sure as hell remembered her. The session over everyone started rising and exiting the conference room. John tried to make his way to the front stage to talk to Evangeline but was stopped by Antonio.

"Hey bro…didn't think you joined us." He said smirking

John barely spoke still trying to get to the front of the stage. Antonio frowned watching John making his way to the front of the room.

As he approached Evangeline talking to three female officers stepped from the podium and looked at him curiously. Their eyes locked and she flashed him a professional smile then returned her attention back to the officers in front of her. John waited for them to finish then approached.

"Ms Williamson"  
"Yes…" she said smiling sweetly  
"My name is John McBain Lt. of the Llanview Police Department of Pennsylvania"  
"Nice to meet you Lt."   
"I have to say I'm really impressed by your presentation. I've had some serial killings in my town that mirrored some of the profiles you highlighted."

Evangeline narrowed her eyes. "Llanview Pennsylvania…that's right you had the Lipstick killings."

John nodded "Yes, that one was recently resolved by my department. You know of the case?"  
"We track them all at the bureau I studied Richard Deckard and his obsession with killing young women and applying makeup afterwards. You resolved it through his wife correct?"

John stared into her almond colored eyes extremely impressed that she was so well versed on the subject and surprised at how much she'd changed from when she entered the academy.

Evangeline notice his stare. His blue eyes piercing into hers and she felt dejavu "Have we met before Lt.?" she said confused.

"You can say that I was with the Bureau for almost 10 years before I left."  
She looked him up and down and tried to recall when she crossed paths with him and before she gained clarity on it a young woman tapped her arm.

"Excuse me Ms. Williamson but your room is ready" she said passing her an envelope with her key. Evangeline smiled and thanked her.

"Well it was nice meeting you Lt." she said turning to leave.  
John watched her walk over to the blonde and speak before they both walked out. She was a young cadet when he was in her orbit, her brilliance and determination left a lasting impression on him but he was married to Caitlyn at the time. She had blossomed into a beautiful woman. He found it interesting that she had chosen to become a profiler.

"She's hot" Antonio said coming up the side of him.  
"Very…"  
Antonio watched how John stared at her as she left out of side door. "Do you know her? From your days at the FBI?"

John looked at his friend and shrugged "Not really...she was in a class I taught. Surprised at how far she's come, I mean a lead profiler for the Bureau is impressive."

Turning they walked out and he shook the urge to reach out to the raven haired beauty. He would freshen up and hit the lobby to try his luck his at the crap table. Antonio said he wanted to get into the Poker room which translated to him being boggled down in gambling the rest of the night. Didn't matter to John he'd been to Vegas hundreds of times and wasn't interested in hitting any other casinos.

Later that night 

Evangeline decided to have drinks downstairs in the Red Room, a chic bar that had a jazz pianist. The entire place was illuminated by red lights and there was an extravagant red fountain spilling over in the center. Looking out the large glass windows she watched as quite a few people were coming in and out the hotel inebriated and heading to the slot machines and other games of chance. She had one more session to narrate and several focus groups tomorrow and wanted to be at her best. Sitting and accepting her martini she opened the small folder she'd brought down to read on a case that was troubling the police in Seattle.

John walked into the bar deciding that he'd grab a drink a hit the casino later he heard the pianist playing a soft melody and thought maybe he'd just try the crap table and drink for free. That was until he saw her. Evangeline sat at the far end of the bar her head bowed with her hair hanging in her face. He couldn't believe she would be in Vegas and on her free time working instead of enjoying the amenities of one of the plushest hotels on the strip. Smiling he walked over. 

"Martini dreams…" he said smiling at her.  
She looked up confused "Excuse me?"  
"Looking at you sitting here nursing that drink I'm reminded of a song I heard long ago."  
"Really? A song?" she said amused slinging her hair over her shoulder.

"A man spoke of the allure of a temptress sipping on a martini in his dream. Apparently she stole his soul and enslaved him, using him for her own purposes each time he dreamed."

Evangeline looked at her drink and smiled "Interesting story"

"Mind if I join you?" John asked smiling.

She stared at him for a moment surprised that he wanted to and then shrugged.  
John took that as a yes and sat down. The bartender came over and he ordered a whiskey.

Evangeline ordered another martini dry with three olives. She looked at John amused that he was once again in her space smiling at her. "John right?"

"That's right. John McBain and we do know each other."  
"Oh?" she said raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.   
John shook his head laughing "I see I didn't leave much of an impression."

She narrowed her eyes on him. "Wait….back at Quantico you were one of the instructors on drug enforcement right?"  
"Give the lady a gold star"

Evangeline laughed "I am so sorry Mr. McBain I should have remembered you were pretty tough on me as I recall."

"Call me John and I wouldn't say tough…"

Evangeline accepted her martini and smiled "Oh you were tough alright and challenged me on my analysis of the 1980 Cuban boat lift into Miami. As I recall you wanted to tie in the increase of drug traffic to Castro sending his prisoners over to United States for asylum."

"That's right" he nodded  
"Yet your theory didn't account for the existing trade by the Columbians that cornered that market in Miami. The Cubans had no power and were just foot soldiers"

"Foot soldiers is how drugs spread fast and efficiently through those communities" John said frowning at her.

Evangeline shook her head. "See that's the problem. You and others keep trying to treat the symptom instead of curing the disease. It was the Columbian Cartels shipments and the Nicaraguan allegiance that caused your drug problem. But to address that would make to much sense. Instead you formulate plans to attack and incarcerate the drug dealers while the flood of poison continues to pour into our streets"

John drank his whiskey and laugh "I see much hasn't changed. You presented that argument then refusing to see the assignment for what it was. It wasn't to address the Drug trafficking as a whole. It was a case study into the rise in crime for a particular community."

Evangeline swiveled in on her barstool and faced him he looked over at her and admired her beauty up close "That's why I chose profiling. Because I don't think parallel I see the entire picture."

John raised his glass to her "Here's to seeing the big picture!"   
She raised her martini glass and tapped his. "Here, here" she said smiling.

Drinking his whiskey he smirked "I have to say I am really in awe of you. I knew you were bright but after hearing you speak today I see just how bright. Great Job."

Evangeline smiled at him. "Well thanks I think instructors like you who pushed us cadets to see the fallacies in our ways of thinking gives us direction into our strengths and weaknesses." She sipped her martini and they sat listening the pianist. She looked over into his face and he smiled.

"How about we get a table?"  
"Sure" she said taking her drink and following him to table near the pianist.

Looking around the bar he saw the couples swaying and engaging in light conversation. The red hue to the place and the seductive music playing made the whiskey stir in his blood and his desires focus directly on her.

"You're very pretty, I have to say that you are by far the prettiest profiler I've ever met." 

Evangeline heard the seduction in his voice and saw the heat in his stare. She became extremely flattered. "Thank you...I think?"

He frowned "You don't like compliments?"  
She laughed "Well I'd have to see the other profilers you've seen to determine if it was a compliment."

He laughed again as she smiled into his face. They talked about his time in the F.B.I. and the strain of the Haver case years ago had on his life. He told her of his obsession with Steve Haver and how it brought about the destruction of his marriage. She asked questions about the murders under Steve Haver and his disappearance shortly after his apprehension. John flinched at the mention of that and noticed how she studied his reaction. Steve Haver overpowered his men and killed three of them. It hurt his career and drove him to madness with hunting him. Finally leaving the Bureau he headed to Llanview for obscurity

"Why are you so curious about that case? Steve Haver is now reported to be dead" John asked drinking his beer. He wasn't sure but DNA evidence found on a charred body in Michigan 2 years ago was linked to Haver. After killing 13 residents in the small town of Muncie he reportedly set himself on fire. John still found that hard to believe.

"I'm a profiler John, dead or alive that case is useful to me."  
"Understood"

He drank more and so did she they talked about mutual friends at the Bureau and she explain why she never found the time to date. John watched the graceful way she moved and how her light laughter carried through the air wrapping him up in her spell. She was the most intriguing woman he'd met since Caitlyn and his draw to her was powerful.

"I find you extremely sexy." He said brazenly unable to resist his urge to be nearer to her.  
Evangeline smirked "Really?"  
"You must get that often…"  
"Sexy? Not really but I am aware that men find a woman in power erotic and I think that is your martini dream Lt." she purred.

John laughed. "Must be difficult for you at times, going from city to city trying to assist stubborn small town cops to take your advice and hear your opinion."

She nodded "It is…"  
"Yet you not only proceed but you've climbed the ranks to the number one spot. That's impressive."  
"Again with the flattery…come on to seduce a woman that you claim to be a bright as me I suggest you try another method" she giggled.

He lowered his glass and looked at her. She sat before him in a peach short sleeved blouse with the top two buttons undone. Her pecan brown skin radiating underneath, her hair scooped on side behind her ear revealing a diamond stud sparkling from her lobe. Looking into her face scrubbed free of makeup she still wore copper lip gloss that shimmered every time her lips moved. She wasn't shy at all, but she wasn't responding the way he liked to his advances. At this point most women did.

"Ever do anything spontaneous"  
She looked up from her martini and stared into his eyes. "Like sleeping with a Lt. that I barely knew from 7 years ago?"

John almost choked on his whiskey as she threw her head back into a soft laugh. She was amused and her amusement softened her even more in his eyes. Looking at him she shrugged. "That is where this is headed right? I mean the invitation to join me at the bar, small talk about the FBI comments on me being sexy, you're trying to seduce me."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

Raising her glass and taking another drink she swallowed her favorite liquid and smiled. "Not interested Lt., It's a policy of mine not to sleep with colleagues. Its self defeating."

John looked at her with a playful hurt expression. "We aren't colleagues."  
"Of course we are….you work in law enforcement and I may find myself one day assisting you in some way. Imagine how awkward it would be if we had one meaningless dalliance."

"What if I told you that I never use profilers? I find them a waste of department's budget. I solve my crimes the old fashion way. What then?" he said leaning in across the table

She moved her finger beckoning him to come closer. Moving his chair next to hers he waited as she leaned into his ear and whispered seductively "I would say never, say never Lt. you may miss out on one helluva an opportunity."

John pulled back and looked into her face. She stared into his and smiled daring him to move on her. His confidence wavering under her penetrating stare she finally broke away.

"Thank you for an interesting evening John, I hope to see you again" she said rising.   
John rose and smiled "Thank you Evangeline"

She looked into his blue eyes and smiled. He was definitely tempting. Walking away from the table slinging her hair from her shoulders she felt his eyes on her. Looking back he raised his glass to her and winked. If the timing and circumstances were different she definitely would have taken him up on the offer.

The conference went on pretty uneventful. John and Evangeline's paths didn't cross again. Evangeline attended several small focus groups giving them more insight on criminology and way to be affective profilers themselves. She all but forgot her sexy instructor from many years ago.

John received word that a case fell into his jurisdiction that needed his immediate attention and decided to fly back a day early. He didn't forget the chocolate beauty he sparred with. She was too intriguing to forget, and since he wouldn't have the pleasure of knowing her he decided to file his memory well he kept a running catalogue of missed opportunity. Leaving Sin City he headed back to what he was good at being a cop and nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Martini Dreams: The Doll Man**

by tarskeewee08

"Where was she found?" John asked going over the crime scene photos.

"We found her on display in Angel Square, actually she was discovered by a jogger" Bo said pacing John's office. He was sick to his stomach at the brutality of these killings. All young anglo saxon women with dark hair in their early twenties. The media was having a field day and they didn't have one clue as to why this terror had moved to his town.

John looked up at Bo pacing and frowned "Did the killer leave anything?"

Bo pointed on the desk to a charm bracelet in an evidence bag. John picked it up and held it to the light. The bracelet was gold and had a baby bootie, pacifier, tennis racket and soccer ball.

"The victims mother came in and identified the body, that's not her bracelet but it was found on her wrist."

John leaned back in his chair. One victim was found in a pair of pearl earrings. Another victim had on a bra and panty set that was obviously not hers. The last victim wore women's shoes that were two sizes to large when she was discovered. "There a connection here Bo we just have to focus."

"Too late for that John, it has been 3 months and I have four bodies that I know of. That makes him a serial killer." Bo said standing there staring at him.  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying this task force you've put together hasn't come up with squat we need help."

"Bo I just got back give me some time to go over everything. Antonio will be in sometime tomorrow. We are all over this."

Bo shook his head sadly. "I've already called the Feds, their sending us a profiler."  
John eyes narrowed on his boss "I don't want or need any Federal assistance. You're jumping the gun on this Bo."

"John the mayor has my nuts in a sling! That task force you've assembled is dead in the water. We get a profiler you accept him with open arms." Bo snapped slamming out of his office.

John threw the evidence bag on the desk and sighed. He didn't want to loose his case to some lackey from the Bureau that thinks he knows more than him. Getting up from his chair he walked over to his white board that had the three women who were killed.

The first was found near the docks on the Lantana Bay. She was naked accept for the pearl earrings. What was significant about pearl earrings? He looked at the next victim a pretty brunette found behind a dumpster in the back of Rhodi's. She was positioned provocatively in a bra and panty set. The lab came back confirming that the set was from a Hanes collection that was 15 years old. Why would the murder get a hold of a panty set that old and why dress his victim in it? Looking at the next victim she was found at the Llanview mall in a ladies bathroom naked except for a ladies pair of shoes. All these victims died from strangulation and no physical evidence was left at the crime scene.

Running his hands through his hair he was stumped. The killing grounds were too random. The method to calculated and the clues too bizarre. Maybe a profiler could help. Stepping back looking at the dead women before him he got the chills. He was reminded of the Haver killings. He didn't want to wallow in that depravity again.

Washington D.C.

Evangeline opened the door to her apartment pulling her suitcase with one hand and her mail in her mouth. Her phone was ringing and she was struggling to find a way to get in the door and lock it before racing across the room to answer it. Running through her apartment her heels clicking on the hardwood floor she grabbed the phone on the fourth ring.

"Hello!" she said out of breath  
"Agent Williamson?"  
Evangeline ran her hand through her hair and tried to steady her breathing. Good grief she just got back and they were calling already.

"Yes…"  
"We tried to reach you on your blackberry did you get our message?"   
Evangeline walked over to where she dropped her mail and picked it up still holding onto the phone. "I was on a flight back from the conference. I haven't downloaded any messages. Did something break on the Seattle case?"

"No mam, we have another case that needs your attention"  
"Wait….I'm already on assignment I can't handle both"  
"You have been pulled from the Seattle case your next assignment is Llanview, Pennsylvania." 

Evangeline heart skipped a beat at the mention of Llanview. That was John McBain's town. "Who orders?"

"Special Agent Simmons will debrief you in the morning."

Before Evangeline could respond the phone line went dead. Frowning she tossed the phone on the sofa. Why would they pull her in the middle of a case to send her to another without consulting her? She had trained a top notch team of profilers to be dispatched out across country and she handled the assignments. Tossing her mail she breathed out a sigh of frustration. Agent Simmons had it in for her ever since her appointment. He just didn't want a woman in the role. The frustrating part of their private war was the fact that he was her boss.

"Shit" she said frustrated, being pulled from assignments cause a rippling affect to her success rate in solving these crimes. She knew what he was doing. He wanted to dismantle her division. This asshole actually believed that serial killing profiling was secondary to that Homeland Security propaganda President Bush was shoving through the agency.

Walking through her place taking off her suit jacket she thought about her former instructor and his cynicism for her profession. His attitude on profiling mirrored Agent Simmons, which meant she would have to fight through his stubbornness to get anything done. Smiling she welcomed the opportunity to show him how wrong he was. She wasn't thrilled by her reassignment but the opportunity to see John McBain again was tempting.

Then next Morning 

"John I think that a profiler is needed" Antonio said sipping his coffee and staring at his boss. John sat behind his desk fuming. Antonio knew that his friend hated to be viewed as incompetent. Since the first victim was discovered her worked diligently to find this murder. After the second victim he immediately connected them and pitched for a task force to search for what he told the commissioner was a serial killer the department called "The Doll Man". They coined the term by the way he played dress up with the bodies and applied makeup to the women's faces.

"Bro I worked for the Bureau you don't want the Federal government peaking over your shoulder on a case. They'll work you like a slave and walk away with all the credit."

Antonio frowned "Wonder if it will be that hot agent from the seminar?"  
John smiled "Not likely, she's a director she wouldn't fly in for something like this. She has a team to do that for her." He said somewhat disappointed. He'd be more receptive it was his former student. He liked their brief encounter.

"Well it can't hurt man because right now we are just sitting here on our hands, meanwhile another woman could be attacked at any moment."

John leaned back in his chair and thought about it. The answer was in front of him. He just had to look hard. Picking up his coffee he sipped the hot liquid as the steam curled up into his nose. He wished Bo wasn't such a patsy for the Mayor. He really didn't need this shit.

"Excuse me John?" Natalie stuck her head in the door.  
John looked up "Yes…"  
"That jogger is here would you like to see her now?"  
John nodded and Antonio rose from his chair as the young petite blonde walked in timidly. She smiled at Antonio and accepted the seat.  
Wearing Lugs boot with jeans and a khaki button down shirt she rubbed her hands against her thighs nervously.

John leaned over smiling at her trying to relax her. "Thank you Ms. Loews for coming down today"  
"No problem" she said softly  
"Can I get you something to drink?" Antonio asked  
"A soda would be nice" she said

Antonio nodded and walked out. John decided to get right to the point "Ms. Loews when you found the victim was anyone around the crime scene. Your statement makes no mention of this and I really need to know if you can recall something of importance for me."

She shook her head. "It was 5 in the morning I was on the trail for joggers no one was around"  
"Are you sure"  
"Positive"  
"Did you see anyone before you came upon the victim?"  
She frowned and Antonio reappeared with the soda. She accepted it and smiled. "I saw a jogger…yes" 

Antonio sat down on John's desk as John leaned over "A jogger?"  
"Yes a man in all gray sweat suit when I first stepped on the trail"  
"Did you see his face?" Antonio asked  
"No he had on a hood. Wait he looked at me…I saw his face but not clearly. I was stretching and just looked up as he came down the path."  
John looked at Antonio "Take her to a sketch artist and get us an image of this jogger"

John smiled to himself as Antonio led the young woman out. Maybe he was getting somewhere. If he could prove to the Mayor and Bo that he had a solid lead they may call off the Feds and let him handle his case his way. 

J. Edgar Hoover Federal Building, Washington D.C. 

Evangeline walked down the long gray corridor in fierce determination. She wore a black pants suit with a white cotton shirt that draped over the lapel of her suit jacket. Several agents greeted her welcoming her back. She had been gone for the past month working the Seattle killings and then the conference. She nodded politely but avoided any conversations she was too upset for small talk. Combing her hand though her long mane she straightened her suit and walked into her boss office.

Special Agent Simmons looked up at her smiling. "Ms. Williamson, I trust you had a safe trip back." 

"What is this about? Why are you now instructing me on where I'm most needed? Isn't it my role to over see these assignments?"

Simmons smirked at her "You report to me, while you can direct your unit I ultimately decide where you will be best suited."  
"With all due respect sir, I can not be affective in my leadership if you plan to undermine the directions of my investigation."  
"Agent Williamson, don't misunderstand your place. The directions of any investigation fall under my leadership!" he snapped.

Evangeline glared at him. "I am very close to cracking these killings in Seattle"  
"Is that why you up and left them in a lurch to attend this conference?"  
"I left some capable people there to oversee it. I had a speaking engagement…."  
"Exactly so if they are capable they can oversee it. I have a friend in Llanview that's swimming in shit and I want my best there to throw him a life line. Unfortunately that's you!" he snapped.

Evangeline bit her tongue. She looked at her boss. He stood approximately 5 foot two and had a bad comb over on his liver spotted forehead. His glasses were circular and sat at the tip of his long nose. The man had a napoleon complex and if she didn't love her job she would kick his ass and teach him some manners. He looked at her enjoying the conflict between them. The weasel wanted to see her squirm and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "What's the case?"

Simmons smiled and tossed the folder on to his desk "They're expecting you. I suggest you fly out today."

Evangeline picked up the folder and turned to leave. "Ms. Williamson"  
She turned back and looked at him. "Yes"  
"You need to deliver on this one. We are reviewing our next year's budget and some think that you've out served your purpose"  
"Some or you Agent Simmons?"  
"Dose it matter?" he smirked

Cutting her eyes she slammed out. Walking down the hall holding the folder she thought of all the crap she's taken in this job. Between the leers and jeers over her perceived sex appeal and success at what she does, she was growing increasingly tired of the political games she was forced to play in this job.

Her last lover suggested she quit and contract herself out to law enforcement for profiling. It would give her the freedom to make her own way and save more lives without going through all this bureaucratic red tape. But she couldn't give these assholes the satisfaction. Not only will she bring this one home but when she resolves this case she was coming back for Simmons job. It's time he knew who he was dealing with.

Llanview 

John walked into his dark apartment. Closing the door his dog his Peaches came running out of the room. "Hey girl!" he said patting the pooch on her head.

Going through his place he went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. Looking down at the dog panting at his side he went over and ran water in a cup then poured it in her water dish. He watched as she ran over lapping at the cool liquid. Peaches was the only thing he got out of the divorce settlement. She was the leading lady in his life now.

Popping the cap from his beer he went over to his answer machine and saw it blinking. He didn't really care to hear his messages; instead he plopped down on his couch reaching for the remote and turning on the TV. Flipping the channel he landed on the news.

Peaches came over and lay lazily at his feet and he watched the reporter talk about the murders in Llanview. Interviewing patrons in a grocery store, he listened after each one spoke of the in competencies of the LPD. Some young women even mentioned purchasing firearms to protect themselves. John blew out a heated breath at how his department was being made a fool of. Leaning back on his couch he drank his beer brooding over his inability to resolve these crimes himself and resolved to the fact that soon he won't have any control over his own investigation.

Flight 342

Evangeline sat on the plane going through the file of recent murders in Llanview. She found the personal foreign items on the bodies most telling. The placement of the bodies was irrelevant their killer was sending a message with the display instead. Especially the way he made up their faces and combed their hair.

Looking at the pictures of the brunette women she saw slight resemblances between them. Their lifestyles were different however and she wondered how the killer chose them. Seeing the latest reports from the task force formulated by Lt. John McBain she smiled. He was still thinking parallel and not viewing the whole picture. She had to admit she was somewhat excited about crossing paths with him again. He was very dark and serious about his work. She liked that.

Evangeline leaned into her seat and closed her eyes.

This case would be important for the success of her career. Simmons had set her up with a difficult task and an even more difficult deadline to meet. She had to come through on this and no matter what, she planned too.

Clearing her head as she always did when she took on a new crime she thought of the victims and the method in which their lives were taken, saying a private prayer for their souls she made the promise she always did to find justice and deliver swiftly in their name. It was who and what she was and she was damn good at it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Martini Dreams: Getting in the mind of a killer**

by tarskeewee08

Agent Evangeline Williamson arrived at the LPD at 9 am sharp. Walking into the station she smiled at some of the officers that passed and stopped giving her appreciative glances. Slinging her hair over the shoulder she approached the desk sergeant.

"Good morning I'm here to see Lt. McBain"  
The attractive Latin man whose name plate said Ortega smiled and smacked his lips "Hey pretty lady maybe I can be of assistance?"

Evangeline sighed and reached on her hip pulling off her federal badge plopping it down in front of the officer. His eyes grew wide and his face reddened with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Agent Williamson the Lt.'s office is at the end of that corridor to your left."

Evangeline smiled politely retrieving her badge and clipping it back on her hip. She then proceeded down the corridor passing a hooker being dragged to booking screaming her pimp would be at the station to kill every pig that touched her. Shaking her head she arrived at the bullpen and saw several office doors closed. To her right sat an attractive redhead filing her nails.

"Excuse me, which office is Lt. McBain's?"  
The redhead looked up and frowned "And you are?"

"Evangeline?" John said coming around the corner with a folder in his hand.

Evangeline looked back at John and smiled. "Lt. we meet again."

He stood there looking at her stunned. She walked over to him smiling. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

John came out of his shock nodding leading her to his office. She walked in and looked around. "Corner office I see"   
He chuckled "What are you doing here?"  
"Heard you needed some help..." she said turning and staring at him.

John's face darkened "Nope we have it under control." He said walking around her to his desk and sat down. He had no idea that she would actually come as the profiler. Did she do this on purpose? Was this her way of clueing him into her interest? Looking up at her staring down at him he certainly hoped so, she was as alluring as the last time he seen her. Maybe something good could come out of this horrific case.

"Really? So you have a lead?"  
John smiled "Yes"  
"Do you mind me asking what?"  
John chewed on his bottom lip. "We have a sketch of our guy…"  
"That sounds promising. Got an eye witness then."  
"Yep sure do, so as you can see we are moving along just fine." he said opening the file on his desk trying to downplay any need for assistance. 

Evangeline stared at him. Turning she saw the white board with the crime scene photos . Walking over to them she observed the macabre placements of the victims. Something peculiar struck her about their arrangement.

"John mind coming over here for a moment…" she said putting her hands on her hips.  
John looked up at her and then pushed from his desk. Walking over he looked at the board.

"Do you mind if I move the pictures close together." She asked

He shrugged and Evangeline pealed the tape from the edges of the pictures and overlapped them as if they were one frame. John's mouth fell open seeing what she saw now. 

"My god…"  
Evangeline nodded. "He has there hands aligned…forming some kind of human chain"  
John walked closer the board and stared. Each victim's arms were outstretched. If you connected the pictures to the first it was as if the women were holding hands.

"In the folder I received on your case I read of the accessories used on the victims."  
John looked at Evangeline; he saw her in full speed cop mode and thought it was cute. Especially the way she tilted her head when she was thinking her way through something.

"Is it possible that I can review your evidence?"  
"Why? I already told you we don't need Federal assistance."

Evangeline looked him up and down. "I get that you don't see the need for my assistance John but I wasn't summoned here by you. Your superiors want me involved and so do mine. Let's not fight I think we make much better adversaries don't you?" she said staring at him through her long lush lashes.

John ran his hands through his hair, being near her made his head cloudy. Why she continued to have this affect on him was a mystery to him. "Evangeline it's not personal, but haven't you heard to many hands in the pot spoils the dish."

She walked closer to him completely aware of the mutual attractions. The more he asserted his control, the more she found him irresistible. "This is your case John, I just want to help that's all."

John saw her gentle smile and smelled her fragrant floral scent once again being pulled under her spell. "Strange how we just met again days ago and now you're here. Sure you aren't trying to get next me Agent Williamson?"

Evangeline blushed and looked away, her confidence wavered and she felt exposed temporarily. Truth be told despite her rule of no dating coworkers her attraction to him dated all the way back to her first day of class. "No, I was told…."

John laughed "It's a joke Evangeline, come with me let me take you to the evidence room"

Evangeline smiled and followed him out. Once in the bullpen Antonio and Officer Ortega from the front desk appeared. Antonio stopped in his tracks at the site of her. Walking over to Evangeline he smiled while Ortega and Natalie observed "Ms. Williamson welcome to Llanview." 

Evangeline smiled "Hello"

John introduced them and Antonio told her how much he enjoyed her session. She thanked him for the endorsement and John interrupted the exchange. He told Antonio too assemble the task force for a meeting and to let Bo know that the profiler was here so he could sit in on the meeting. Antonio nodded.

John led her away and Evangeline noticed the heated stare the redhead gave her. She frowned at her and followed John out. 

Once they arrived at the evidence room Evangeline waited as John unlocked the cage for her to enter. He directed her to the corner and told her to wait at the table pulling on the string to the overhead light brightening the room some, while other shadows lingered still. She waited patiently as he went further into the evidence room to get the box of evidence. Going over to the box of latex gloves on the table she pulled a pair free and slipped them on. 

"Here we go…like I said my forensics team went through this and there was nothing traceable other than the age and manufacture of the undergarments." He said dropping the box on the table.

Evangeline nodded and lifted the lid. She pulled out the bra and panties laying them flat on the table, then the shoes and the earrings laying them next to the undergarments. Seeing the bracelet in the evidence bag she smiled.

"This is what I wanted to see. It was mentioned in the file but I didn't have a picture"

John looked at her pulling the bracelet out of the bag as if it was some great prize. "It's just a charm bracelet" he said confused.

"Oh Lt. it's much more than that." She said grinning. Walking over under the swinging light she turned over the clasp and held it up to see the inscription. Looking at John she smiled wider "Do you have a magnifying glass down here?"

He nodded and went to the draw to get it for her. Evangeline accepted it and studied it.  
"Is there an inscription?" he asked hopeful  
She looked up at him. "Much better than that, it's a serial number."  
"Serial number?"

Evangeline nodded. "My mother had a charm bracelet made like this from Tiffany's in the seventies adding a charm for every significant change in mine and my sisters life. Tiffany kept a catalog of them in case it was lost or needed charms replaced. These charm bracelets were part of a collection."

John looked at her completely shocked. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive….if you have this number forwarded to Tiffany you will have your first real lead Lt."

"Evangeline what can I say?" he said amazed

She shrugged and went back to the table laying down the magnifying glass and slipping the bracelet into the evidence bag. She popped off the latex glove and looked over her shoulder a him. "Now let's get upstairs to your task force." She said putting the items back in the box. John took the box and placed it back minus the bracelet and led her out. 

Bo paced the interrogation room with his six officers including Antonio. He was desperate for some progress and with the announcement of the profiler arriving to town his confidence grew by leaps and bounds. The door opened and Evangeline walked inside followed by John.

The men looked her up and down surprised by her appearance. She smiled at the room of officer and then headed to Bo. The shocked reception was nothing new black female profilers were a rarity and she understood that. "Good evening Commissioner I'm Agent Evangeline Williamson the Bureau sent me." 

He shook her hand and smiled. "Welcome Evangeline…"

She let go of his hand and looked back at John who leaned against the door watching her amused. She saw she was on her own so she cleared her throat.

"Gentlemen, my name is Evangeline Williamson and I'm with the FBI. I'm the Director of the SVC unit that deals with serial killers. I've got over 5 years experience under my belt and I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you about the man you seek."

John watched her begin to pace the room giving her speech and let his eyes travel over her body. The suit didn't reveal much but every now and then her hand slipped to her waist and he caught the swell of her breast straining through her blouse.

"Your perp is between the age of 25 and 35. He's a middle child and carries a lot of resentment toward his mother. He probably has a job that gives him a sense of implied importance, like security guard of a bank or retail store. He has tried several times to enter law enforcement but failed. Each time he kills he relives some past trauma inflicted on him by his mother or older sister. He's watching the news and reading the papers. You may find him in the crowd of ever crime scene observing. This is nothing to him if he can't witness your search for him."

Officer Cortez in the back raised his hand. Evangeline smiled at him "Yes officer"  
"You said his mother or sister….why sister?"  
"Well the evidence of course. The undergarments, pearls, and bracelet belong to an older woman. But the shoes are from a style that I wore in my teens. I believe that he grew up in a house of women and felt stifled and oppress within it."

The officer nodded understanding. John came up from the door and walked in to speak to his task force. 

"I'm separating you guys into two separate teams. 3 of you will be going through the evidence with a fine tooth comb, starting with this bracelet. I need you back at the crime scenes again searching for clues and doing more forensics on what we have. The other 3 I want responding and following every lead that comes through this office. No lead is left uninvestigated. Are we clear?"

Everyone nods in unison and John dismisses the group. Antonio and Bo approach Evangeline.

"Wow how on earth did you gleam all of that?" Bo asked  
Evangeline smiled "Lots of practice"  
Antonio nodded "That was pretty helpful. I'll have my group check for any rejected applications within the last six months due to failed psych reviews. That might help."

Evangeline nodded and shook Antonio's hand as he left. Bo tapped her shoulder "Thank you for coming Agent Williamson. John I trust you will make sure she has access to everything needed. Set her up with an office as well."

John looked at Bo shocked "An office?"  
"She is to have our full cooperation, understand?" Bo asked  
"Yes sir"  
Bo smiled "Good, see you Agent Williamson." he said walking out.

Evangeline nodded as Bo left. Turning she saw John staring at her. "Well I guess that means you aren't on your way back to DC?"

Evangeline shook her head chuckling "You really don't trust me hunh?"  
"I don't know you. I'd like too though"  
"Really?"  
"How about we start by you letting me take you to dinner"

Evangeline saw the mischief in his eyes and decided to play along with it. "Dinner hunh?"  
"You do eat right?"  
Laughing she nodded. "I'm staying at the Palace. They have a restaurant there that's nice"  
"Palace?" John said frowning.  
"What's wrong with the Palace?"  
"I was thinking we could have some fun. A bar called Rhodi's they have karaoke."  
Evangeline thought about it longer. It wasn't everyday as sexy blue eyed Irishman asked her out to a karaoke bar. "Okay, I guess that will be fine. I need to see Rhodi's anyway that's the place of one of the murders right?"

"It is but there will be no working tonight rule number one."   
"Rule?"  
"Yes I'll tell you the rest of the rules as we go along"

Evangeline laughed and noticed how close into her personal space he now stood.

"So what time should I meet you at Rhodi's" Evangeline asked following him out.  
"I say we meet around 7:30"

Evangeline agreed. "Well I guess I will head back to the hotel. Will you call me as soon as something comes back on the bracelet?"

"If we get word before we see each other again I will definitely let you know"  
"Thank you Lt. McBain" she said smiling. He nodded and watched her walk away. Her visit proved to be more than useful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Martini Dreams: Excitment at Rhodi's**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline walked into Rhodi's checking her watch. She was a half hour late and hoped that he hadn't changed his mind and left. Noticing the crowd of locals laughing, eating and drinking she immediately relaxed in the jovial atmosphere.

Looking around the crowd and didn't see him. Stepping through she heard the jukebox blaring and a table full of girls laughing hysterical at something a young blonde stud said leaning against their booth. Walking over to the separate pool room she saw him already playing the game with another man she didn't know. He looked seeing her and a smile curled up on his sexy lips. She walked over never dropping his gaze.

She couldn't help but notice the similarities between John and the stranger next to him.

"Evangeline, I'd like to introduce you to my brother Mike"  
Evangeline stuck out her hand "Nice to meet you Mike"   
He looked at her approvingly shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you to"

"Do you play?" John asked pointing at the table.  
"I've been known to hold my own!" she said smiling. 

Mike nodded and John racked up the balls as Evangeline walked over retrieving a pool stick and peace of chalk. Turning it against the tip of the pool cue she looked over at John who was waiting patiently drinking his beer. He winked at her and she liked his sexy confidence. It would be fun beating his tail at a game of pool. 

Mike pulled a waitress and ordered another pitcher and glass for her. Beer wasn't her drink choice but when in Rome.

As the game progressed Mike jeered at them both on several missed shots. Evangeline took it in stride trying to keep her cool but John blew out heated breaths when he scratched the ball or landed in an awkward move.

She noticed how he stepped back and admired her as she bent over to take her shots and decided to use it to her advantage. Several times when he lined up his shot she would go to the other end of the table and lean over unassumingly causing his eyes to flip upward at her cleavage.

Missing again he scowled "Okay now that's cheating!"  
Evangeline feigned shocked as Mike laughed "What do you mean Lt. I was just observing."

"No way that move was purposeful. You're trying to distract me" John said pouting  
Evangeline laughed "Well if your mind was on the game and not my boobs you wouldn't be so easily distracted!"

Mike howled in laughter and John's face turned red. She flashed him a challenging look and he gave her a knowing smile. Walking over to her before she leaned into her shot he got close into her space so his breath blew on her cheek.

"My mind may be on the wrong things but you tempt me sexy, making it hard for a man to concentrate." He said in his deep voice. "Can you blame a man for wanting to know about those hidden treasures you carry?" 

Evangeline felt butterflies in her stomach at the low hoarse way he whispered in her ear. Leaning over on the table to take her shot her hand shook slightly causing her to knock in the eight ball instead.

John cheered as she turned around glaring at him. "Okay that was pretty low!"  
Mike shook his head "That's it for me folks. I'm on the way to my girl, this thing between you two has me thinking of her!"

They both looked at him confused "What are you talking about?" they said at the same time. Realizing they did they laughed as Mike downed the last of his beer. He smiled and took Evangeline's hand. "I will tell you pretty lady I haven't seen John this alive in a long time. Thanks for coming out."

Evangeline smiled "Nice to meet you Mike!"  
He turned and left nodding a goodbye to his brother.

John moved again into her space. "How about I get you a martini? I love to watch you drink them."

Evangeline looked to her left at him staring at her with his piercing blue eyes. "Okay Lt. I guess I can indulge in one more drink for the road."

Nodding he took her pool stick as she made her way through the crowd to the bar. Seeing him close behind she smiled and stepped up to order her dirty martini. John came up behind her and ordered another beer as Roxie took the stage announcing the karaoke contest.

Accepting their drinks they found an open table to the left of the room and made their way over to it before some other couple snatched it up. Sitting down Evangeline watched as a chubby Hispanic man stepped up to the microphone to sing his rendition of Gloria Gaynor's "I will survive!"

As soon as he started singing and rolling his neck with his hands on his hips she and John erupted into laughter.

She had to admit she hadn't had this much fun since she and Dennis split. Looking at him staring she smiled slyly "There you go again Lt. giving me that evil eye"

"Nothing evil about the way I look at you…" John said bringing his beer to his lips.  
"Tell me why do I get the feeling that we are building up to something." She asked popping an olive in her mouth.

John smirked "Women's intuition maybe?"

Evangeline laughed "That or just the undeniable chemistry that we share."  
"So you admit we share something?"   
"I would be a fool to not too. And I'm nobody's fool John."

John looked at her and smiled "So what do you plan to do about it?"  
Evangeline turned back at the stage as the man was throwing his hips from side to side singing his song. She looked back at John. "I got something special for you"

Evangeline rose from her chair and walked over to where they were accepting requests to sing. John watched her somewhat amused. Sitting back in his chair he saw her smiling with Roxie. As the man finished his song he stomped off the stage like Eddie Murphy's "Sexual Chocolate", and John couldn't contain his laughter.

Evangeline walked up to the microphone. Causing him to sit up straight curious as to what she would sing. Even more curious if she could sing. The Stevie Wonder tune played through the bar and she began her own rendition of "All I do…"

_  
You made my soul a burning fire…You're getting to be my one desire…You're getting to be all that matters to me…And let me tell you boy….I hope and pray each day I live…A little more love I'll have to give….A little more love that's devoted and true.._

'cause all I do is think about you

All I do…Oh baby…Is think about you…Think about you baby…All I do  
M-m-m-m…Is think about you…Baby just suppose I should happen to cross your mind….And by some chance a girl like me you're really been trying to find…Well let me tell you boy….

Think of how exciting it would be….If you should discover you feel like me….If you should discover this dream is for two…

We'll I'm gonna tell you boy….I'd light a candle every day…And pray that you'll always feel this way….And pray that our love will forever be new

'cause all I do is think about you 

John watched the crowd clapping and swaying to her song. Some people got up from their tables and started dancing around to the hip beat. Evangeline shook her head at him sassily and pointed in his direction singing and laughing at the applause and shouts for her to 'sang that song!' and John sat there amazed.

Dam if the woman wasn't fine, smart and now a song bird. Rising from the table when she finished he saw her jump off the stage grinning strutting over to him confidently. He pulled her to the side and pushed her to the wall. She looked at him grinning.

"What you think Lt.?"  
"I think my assumption was right, but it wasn't the martini dreams that bewitched me. It was strictly you"

Evangeline moved into his face licking her lips. "I have many talents you have yet to see"

Really? John asked staring down at her glossy lips. "What about your rule?"  
Evangeline eyes got lower and she looked him over taking in his cologne once again. "What rule?"  
"The one where you don't mix business with pleasure."  
Her eyes sparkled with mischief and she moved closer to his face "Oh that rule….yeah that is a tough one."

John smirked seeing her seduction and they way she toyed with him, deciding to give it right back to her. "You're a tease"

Evangeline laughed "Me? What about you?"  
John frowned "What do you mean?"  
She leaned back on the brick pillar and folded her arms. "You walk around here with those devilish eyes and that smoky voice, all unassuming but you know the sexual magnetism you exude. I've watched 60 of the women in here drool over you as you pass."

"That doesn't make me a tease" he said smiling.  
"It does when you stare at me lustfully and whisper naughty things in my ear only to walk off like nothing…"

Before she could say anything more he leaned in and kissed her. Surprised by his sudden move and overwhelmed by her excitement to finally taste him she pulled his face close and kissed him back. Gripping his silky hair she felt the power of his massive chest as it pressed her into the wall.

The thing between them had to be dealt with but she knew it was a major mistake making it personal while on a case. None of those thoughts kept her from wanting him more.

John released her and put his forehead against hers. "You take my breath away lady"  
Evangeline smiled "This was fun but I think we should stop."

John looked at her shocked "Stop? Why?"  
"We both have early calls in the morning and if we don't put the breaks on it then we run the risk of loosing focus."

John shook his head "If I don't feel you soon I won't have any focus trust me. Don't pull me in to leave me dangling. I've already tasted you, let me have you." 

Evangeline liked the way he presented his argument. "You should have been an attorney Lt. you're pretty convincing when you want to be."

He smiled "So is that a yes"  
She smiled seductively and stared into his eyes "No…it's more like a 'I can't wait'!" she purred.

Leaning in to her, he kissed the inside of her neck and she closed her eyes as a woman came running into the bar screaming. John looked up shocked and Evangeline's eyes popped open. The brunette was crying hysterically and her face was red and swollen. Turning John ran to her and Evangeline followed close behind. Another patron was holding the woman who now crumbled from the floor.

Going over to her John flashed his badge "Police let me through"  
The crowd of bystanders parted and John went to the shaken woman. Evangeline knelt on the other side of her and the person helping moved to give them access.

"Calm down sweetie, I need you to breathe." Evangeline said.  
"What happened?" John asked quickly

"A man…he….he…" the woman stammered now shaking violently  
John jumped up drawing his gun and raced out yelling that bar manager call the police.

Evangeline stroked her face "I need you to calm down. You're safe. Just breathe for me" looking up at a waitress near by she asked for water. Evangeline scanned the crowd noticing all the young faces staring. "Did anyone see anything?"

People began to shrug and walk away. Evangeline looked back at the terrified girl. She saw the making of a large purplish bruise on the side of her face. The woman still crying now had her eyes closed. Evangeline accepted the water from the waitress and had her drink it down. Once she felt the girl was calm she helped her rise from the floor.

"Is there a back office we can use" Evangeline asked the waitress. She nodded and led them to the back. Taking her inside she sat her down. The girls tears had stopped but she continued to shake.

"What's your name sweetie?"  
"Candice"  
"Okay Candice I'm a Federal agent and I need to ask you some questions for me."

The girl terrified nodded sadly as John came rushing back in. "Nothing. I called in back up and am ambulance."

Evangeline looked into Candace face "Can you tell us what happened?"  
"I was leaving the bar, to use my cell phone. I couldn't hear inside…..oh god!" she said looking around frantically "I dropped my cell phone!"

Evangeline went to her and touched her shoulder "Don't worry we'll find it. Just tell us what happened"

She could see John pacing out of her peripheral view and wished he'd stop. The girl looked up sadly. "I walked toward the side of the building and a man grabbed me from behind pulling me into the alley. Dropping the phone he slipped a hand over my mouth and squeezed my breast with the other while I fought back! I swear I fought back!" she said crying

Evangeline knelt rubbing her back trying to comfort her as John watched impatiently hoping for a clue.

"I bit his hand and he got angrier throwing me against the wall causing my head to the brick" she said touching her bruise and wincing. 

John stepped closer "How did you get free?"

"I don't know the blow caused me to black out some and I heard laughing a couple of feet in front of me. I think that some people came out of the bar and scared him off. Next thing I knew I was on my hands and knees scrambling away."

"Did you see his face?" Evangeline asked  
"No he was behind hem mostly and it was dark"   
"Did he have a weapon?" John asked  
"I didn't see one he was mostly trying to drag me deeper in the alley"  
Evangeline looked at John "Is that the alley the last girl was found?"  
John nodded  
"Where does it lead? Is it a dead end?" she asked  
"No to the other side of the building where there is some additional parking" John said rushing out. Evangeline grabbed her purse and retrieved her gun. Looking back at the girl she smiled "Stay here…the paramedics will be here soon"

Turning she saw John going out the side exit and fled in that direction holding tightly to the gun. Coming out into the alley she was surprised at how dark it was. It smelled of piss and garbage causing her to gag under the pungent order. Easing into the alley she didn't see John at first. Hearing something to her left, her eyes adjusted in the darkness and she saw the gleam of his gun. Walking silently down the alley against the wall she held her gun up careful as to where she stepped. As John came out on the other side he stood in the moonlight and she knew that the attacker was gone. Rushing the rest of the way she caught up and looked at the crowded parking lot. Behind the cars was a forested area that circled the entire bar.

"This doesn't seem right." She said lowering her gun. The blare from the music inside and sirens arriving made it hard to hear even outside.

He looked at her "What?" he yelled  
"To take such a risk, its not like him. It seems almost desperate, and then there's the sexual assault."

John holstered his gun in the back of his pants.  
Evangeline walked further into the parking lot and scanned the ground for anything the killer could have left in his wake. "This isn't our guy John"

He looked at her confused "Why do you say that?"  
"A hunch"  
John looked back in the alley "Let's question her again…"

Walking toward the alley some guys came around the far end of the parking lot out of the side of the building dragging a guy behind them that they've beat up. The guys were cheering and they both looked up confused.

"Hey we got em! We got the fucking serial killer!" one of the guys shouts.

John runs over and Evangeline sees the other officers coming out the alley. She watches as John picks the kid up off the ground that is badly banged up. Evangeline tells an officer to get the paramedics back here and walks over to the guys. They're slapping each other on the back and grinning.

"Which one of you caught him?"  
The young handsome black dude looked at her and smiled "I did" he said poking his chest out.  
"Where?" she asked  
"He came running out of the alley down toward the far end of the parking lot over here. There's a car on the side that he was heading too. Me and my boys were hanging when we see dude. So we holler at him to stop. Instead of going for his car he took off and we caught his ass and taught him a lesson!"

Evangeline nods and walks away John comes over to her. "They banged him up pretty bad but he has the bite mark on his hand so its our boy."

Evangeline looked at the semi-unconscious young man. "Not our guy"  
John shrugged "We'll know soon enough"  
She nodded and turned to leave. "Well I will check in with you tomorrow.":

Quickly he grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Where you going?"  
"To my hotel. It's been a crazy night."  
"What about my martini dream?"  
She laughed "Rain check, Looks like we will be working hard tomorrow." She said smiling at him.

"You sure?" he asked again hopeful she'd change her mind  
"Yea I'm sure" she said walking away.

John watched her walk away and bit down on his lip. The missed opportunity had his deeply disappointed. He definitely wanted to know her. Turning he went to the young men grinning and asking for a reward. She evidently saw the truth he couldn't continue to spar with her, his night had just begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Martini Dreams: Catching a Killer**

by tarskeewee08

John walked in the station his head pounding, looking up he saw Officer Ortega the desk sergeant getting off his shift. The young officer stopped smiling at him. "Morning Lt. I've been told to tell you that they are waiting for you in the task force room."

John frowned "They?"

Looking at his watch and saw it was just after 9 in the morning.

"That agent was here at 6 and has been assembling your team sir. The station is all a buzz something is up."

John had been in the station until 2 am dealing with the perp from last night. He was exhausted. Frowning he shook his head and turned heading to the task force room. Stopping to get a cup of coffee Evangeline rounded the corner looking into a folder. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back closing the folder walking over to him.

"Well look who decided to join us" she said smirking

He laughed "Very funny. While you were getting your beauty sleep I was here dealing with that Rhodi's incident last night."

"Yes and I heard that I was right. Apparently your perp is a rapist terrorizing that area. I think I might have to rethink my opinion of the town of Llanview. You guys seem to have as many pervs as D.C."

John drank the hot liquid allowing it to stimulate his senses while staring at her. She looked him over again. "You sure you okay Lt.?"  
"Fine….just needed my caffeine." He said still trying to wake up. He wasn't the friendliest in the morning.

"Well good because I have some great news for you!" she said passing him the folder.

He put his coffee down on the desk near him and opened the folder. Soon he was smiling "The bracelet returned a hit!" he said excitedly

"That's right her name is Donna Carlson and she has one hell of a story"  
John frowned "Really?"  
"A cold case file that explains a lot" Evangeline said baiting him.

John looked through the file skimming the information on Donna Carlson. He didn't see anything. Looking up he saw Evangeline walking away. She slung her hair back looking over her shoulder "Well are you coming?"

He smiled and followed her. Once arriving in the task force room he saw his staff all a buzz. Looking over maps and a whole new board with pictures of a fire and charred bodies, they looked up smiling.

Antonio walked over "John, where did you find her! We got a first solid lead. We finally have an idea who this freak is!"

John looked at Evangeline curious. She was standing to the side with a confident stare fixed on him. John rubbed his jaw a little peeved that she had come to town and turned his own investigation on its side in less than 24 hours. "Somebody want to clue me in to what's going on?"

"I'd be glad to detective" Evangeline said coming off the wall. Antonio went back to computer he was working on as she approached a curious John.

"The guy you seek is named Craig Carlson." She said smiling. John saw how much she was enjoying this and thought it was cute.

"1990 there was a fire in Llanview's affluent west side of town. Donna Carlson the wealthy housewife of Richard Carlson an executive at Buchanan Enterprises family was killed along with her husband in a horrific fire."

John looked at the pictures of the burnt down suburban home and the charred bodies of the Carlson family. He looked at her "So Donna I take it escaped the fire?"

Evangeline nodded. "She ran to neighbors and screamed that her house was on fire. She had a 15 and 12 year old daughter a 10 year old son and a 6 month old baby. The neighbor she contacted raced into the burning house and was able to drag out the 10 year old who was suffering from 3rd degree burns." Evangeline walked over to a table where all the files on the case were lined up. She picked up the one labeled Carlson and passed it to John.

"The neighbor said the smoke was so black and thick he almost didn't make it out alive young Craig."

"What was the cause of the fire?" John asked looking at the picture of a beautiful family before the tragedy.

Evangeline ran her hands through her hair and looked back at the board. "Cause unknown. The fire marshal said the hot spots where in the kitchen near the stove but the accelerate was undetermined."

"Okay so Donna Carlson killed her family?" John said frowning  
"Well that's what I thought. What woman you know leaves a burning house without at least one of her kids?"   
John nodded "So what did the police do?"  
Evangeline shook her head "Her statement was her teenage daughter loved to cook late at night and she woke up to find the house full of smoke. Her husband was unconscious and the smoke was so thick and black she couldn't find anything so she jumped from her second story window, racing for help. The daughter's body was found in the kitchen."

John sat down on the edge of the desk. "Interesting."

Evangeline nodded. "But her sister in-law had the same question I did. How could she escape a window and not take a baby who was known to sleep every night in the bed with her and her husband."

"And?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"And she demanded that the bodies be exhumed but the DA's office refused. The coroner report does indicate that the charred body of the teenager had knife puncture wounds but couldn't be conclusive if they were before the fire."

"What happened to the son and mother?"  
"The mother remarried two months later…and relocated to Pittsburgh. The son a delinquent at age 15 was arrested several times for sexual assault and arson."

"So where's our boy?"  
Evangeline nodded. "Appears that he dropped out of sight 2 years ago, no activity on his social security card no record of employment."  
"You think he changed his name?"  
"That would be a safe bet."  
"Have we contacted Donna Carlson?"  
"Not yet…I was thinking we'd drive Pittsburgh and do it ourselves."

"Really?" John said surprised.  
"It's a four hour drive and if it gets too late we can stay at a hotel and come back in the morning." 

Antonio walked over with a printout of Donna Carlson's home. John took it. "Ready when you are."

Evangeline smiled "Let's go"

They walked out of the station to the parking garage. Seeing Natalie standing near a squad car leaning in talking to an officer she raised her head and once again shot Evangeline a hateful look. John walking to his mustang didn't notice but Evangeline who observes everything took note that every time the redhead saw her she looked at her with disdain.

Climbing into the car while John held the door for her she looked back one more time and Natalie was leaning against the car openly glaring. John closed the door and went to the other side of the car climbing inside.

"The receptionist at your station?"  
John put the car in reverse and backed up "Who Natalie?"  
"Yes Natalie….is she a girlfriend?"  
John pulling out laughed "A what? She's a kid"  
As they drove past her she didn't see the face of the person in the car Natalie spoke too but she was definitely staring after them with a look of hatred.

"She seems to have a problem with me..." Evangeline said leaning back in the seat  
John looked over at her confused "Why would you say that?"  
"Women's intuitions remember?"  
John laughed "Yeah I remember" he said shifting gears racing to the expressway. Evangeline felt the speed of the sports car as he glided into traffic. Looking out the window she thought about Donna Carlson and what type of woman she would have had to have been if she was indeed responsible for that fire. Also her son Craig, what did he endure because of that horrific night that caused him to turn to murder?

John looked over at her "Is she married?"  
"According to what we found she's divorced."  
"This son of hers.."  
"Craig Carlson?"  
"Yes Craig, did he ever give conflicting testimony on that night?"  
"Nope…"  
"And he ran away years later?"  
"That's right, apparently she collected a good settlement on the death of her family and remarried a business associate of her husbands."

John shook his head "That's just sick"  
"I agree"

John drove the mustang heading toward Pittsburgh and thought about the women that were murdered. Strangulation and makeup didn't make since with the knife wounds reported on the sister's body. Why wasn't this case investigated further?

"So here's what we have. A mother that somehow offs her husband and maybe a son that watched her do it. Let's say the daughter was in the kitchen when the mother started the attack. She starts the fire and goes upstairs? Then she goes to her kids rooms and kills them?"

John shook his head "The son didn't have knife wounds"  
Evangeline bit down on her bottom lip "Right, so maybe she went to his room and he wasn't there but the fire was accelerating too quickly for her to search for him. So she heads to the other child's room and kills her. Then her husband and baby, by this time she feels the fire on her back and leaps from the window."

"Where was the boy found?"  
"In the hallway…maybe trying to escape and got confused collapsing in the smoke"  
John saw her concentrating on the facts and smiled. She was in full cop mode and he found it sexy. Especially with the fact she had a piece under her arm and shield sparkling on her hip. She looked over and saw him eyeing her.

"Are you paying attention Lt?"  
John laughed "Yes…please continue..."  
Evangeline laughed "So the kid freaks and refuses to tell anyone for fear of his mom, but returns to her home traumatized. She can't deal with his rage and tosses him out."

John nods "Then he takes his anger out on young women and exerts control through arson. That makes sense."

Evangeline shakes her head "Something is wrong."   
Reaching behind his seat she gets the briefcase and finds the folder. Pulling out the paper that Antonio gave them she locates the contact information for Donna Carlson. John looks over at her. "What is it Evangeline?"

"She's dead John" Evangeline says grabbing her cell calling the chief of police in Pittsburgh.

"What? Why do you think she's dead?"  
Evangeline doesn't have time to explain "Hello my name is Special Agent Evangeline Williamson with the FBI, I need to speak to your chief now!"

Turning she looked at him seeing he was confused "John think about the mementos"  
She then proceeded to give the chief a rundown on the case and asked that they get units over to Carlson place immediately. 

John thought about the clues. They were all intimate. If her son was on a rampage and leaving her things behind he would have had to have access to her recently. Oh shit Evangeline was right.

Evangeline asked that they call them once a unit was there and closed her phone. "He killed her and that's what set him off. He's trying to resurrect her. Bring her back as a new mother. He's making a new family by connecting the hands at the crime scene."

"Jesus Christ" John said shaking his head driving faster

Evangeline shut her eyes and shivered. Whenever she broke through into the psyche of a killer it drained her. She didn't know how she was able to interpret how they think but she was never wrong. Donna Carlson was dead and Craig Carlson was now more dangerous than they could have ever imagined.

An hour into the drive they received a call back from Chief Jacobson informing them that Donna Carlson's place was a crime scene, apparently she'd been dead for over four months. They were bringing in an entire CSI unit to sweep the place. Evangeline told them they would be there in two hours.

John looked at her confused "How in the world could she be dead for that long and no one know?" 

Evangeline shrugged "According to the information she's wealthy from her family's death and recent divorce. She probably has someone paying the estate bills."

"Even so bur dead that long and no one checks on her. Just seems weird to me."

Evangeline nodded as he kept driving. Three hours later they arrived in Pittsburgh and called the Chief, staying on the phone he talked them through locating the Carlson – McDougal's place. 

Arriving in the exclusive neighborhood they knew they were at the right place once they saw all the cop cars. John parked up the street and both of them raced out of the car up the side walk. 

Evangeline flashed her federal badge stepping over the barrier. John followed and they were immediately greeted by the chief on the sidewalk outside the door.

"Detectives…I advise you put on these before entering" he said passing them paper masks

Evangeline took one and so did John. The chief looked back at the house "Pretty bad. She's really decayed but looks like he tortured her first."

John nodded "Where was she found?"  
The chief shook his head "Chained to the bed."  
"Chained?" Evangeline asked  
"Yes…she was shackled by both her feet and arm."

Evangeline looked at John. She didn't want to see it. She hated this part of the job the most. These crime scenes stained you, leaving some of the killer's perversion on your spirit. John touched her shoulder "Will you be okay? Do you want to wait outside?"

She nodded and stepped back. John winked at her following the Chief inside. Evangeline hated that he saw her weakness but she didn't have to see a rotting corpse to know that something was fundamentally wrong here. Dropping the mask she walked around the house. The other houses sat several hundred feet apart. No one would have noticed a strange car or anything unless passing on the street.

Walking around she saw the guest house out back. Apparently no cops had ventured this far back. Typical of most not being aware of the clues were everywhere. Shaking her head at the oversight she proceeded forward.

Trying the door she found it opened and stepped inside. The guest house was a one bedroom and very simple. She walked around looking for pictures or mementos and saw nothing personal. Going to the back and looking out the French doors she saw the land and far it stretched. The place was beautiful but extremely secluded by the thick forest that surrounded it. Hearing a noise behind her she turned quickly putting her hand in the inside of her jacket on her gun. She unsnapped it and pulled out the nine millimeter holding it down.

"Hello?"

She didn't hear anything else and knew that the noise came from the kitchen area. Slowly walking toward it she raised the gun tossing her head to free her loose strands from her face. "Anyone there? Police!"

Hearing nothing more she stepped through the kitchen and saw that the door was wide open. Rushing out of it she ran into the yard looking into the forest. Whoever was in the cottage with her had ran for cover. She looked back at the house and then at the forest. She was too far to get John's attention. Taking a chance she ran for the forest in hot pursuit of her mark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Martini Dreams: Danger**

by tarskeewee08

Stepping into the forest Evangeline kept her gun raised holding it tightly with both hands. She moved slowly stepping on leaves and branches in her wake. The sun barely broke through the large trees and shadows fell everywhere. Scanning the area she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Stopping she listened to see if there was movement. 

Hearing nothing after several minutes she stepped deeper into the woods. Looking at the ground she saw some grass and vegetation pressed flat indicating this was the way the assailant went. Kneeling she touched the damp soil and noticed up close the tennis shoe indention in the mud. Wiping her hand on her pants leg she looked around and strained to see where she thought he would go next.

She knew he was a peeper and would probably hang back for the discovery of his mother's corpse, but after 4 months how did he know that today was the day all would be revealed? Especially if only 3 days ago he took another life 250 miles away in Llanview.

Rising from her crouched position she held tightly to her gun. What was she missing? Think…where would he go to gain an advantage. Movement to her left caused her to swing her gun around in that direction. To her dismay it was only a squirrel scurrying from the ground to the tree next to her.

She sighed relieved and lowered her gun something wasn't right. Suddenly she heard creaking above her, looking up she saw a man jumping from a tree straight for her. Swinging her gun up to fire he landed on her bringing her down. Causing her to misfire and hit a tree next to her.

Her head hit the ground with a violent thud and his landing on her knocked the wind out of her. He delivered another blow to her face and she swung her gun around bringing it across his face. He took the blow while she tried to see him clearly. Her vision blurred from her head trauma his face remained blurry. Struggling to throw him off she didn't calculate the next blow he delivered and the force of it knocked her out completely.

John was now on the side of the house walking toward the cottage to find Evangeline. He heard gunfire and immediately drew his weapon. He and two officers raced to the wooded area in the direction it was fired. His heart was pounding and he swore it was going to leap from his throat out of his body. The idea that she might be hurt enraged him and he was in the woods within minutes.

Rushing inside he yelled her name and didn't hear anything. Signaling to the officers that they disperse he kept his gun raised and walked in carefully. Looking to the left he caught a glimpse of her navy colored sleeve with her open hand laying flat on the ground. She was lying on her back with her head turned away. Running to her he fought the panic in him.

"Evangeline!" he yelled  
She moved her head slightly from hearing her name. Looking up she saw what she thought was John converge on her while he pulled her into his arms.

"Where….what…" she stammered.

John saw the bruise formulating on the left side of her face and knew she'd been attacked. Helping her sit up he knocked the leaves and dirt from her hair and shoulders.

Evangeline put her hand to her head squeezing her eyes shut "He's here John" she moaned.

John looked around the dense wooded terrain and could see nothing. "I think he's gone deeper into the woods."

Evangeline tried to rise and wobbled weakly. John grabbed her arm and helped her stand. Shaking her head softly she came from out of it slowly. "Shit! I had him!" she mumbled.

"What happened? Why didn't you holler for back up!" he snapped  
She looked at him surprised by his anger. "Sorry…it happened all so quickly"  
John knelt and picked up her gun as the officers ran over.

"Sir, we haven't found him but we are calling in a helicopter and more men are now canvassing the area."

Evangeline shook her head "Don't bother he's gone…"  
"The hell you say, he can't have gotten that far!"  
She looked at her new partner "John, he came from the trees. He knows what he's doing. He's toying with us."

John and the officer looked up into the trees. Evangeline touched her head. "Dammit, I didn't expect him to be in the damn tree"

Looking at her confused as she started to walk away he stopped her "Tell me what happened."

Evangeline told him about the cottage and how she followed him to the woods. How he laid in wait and then jumped on her. "If I hadn't fired that gun he would have taken me with him, I'm sure of that. He knew he had to escape before you guys converged"

"Why would he be so close?" John asked letting her go  
"It's a game to him. He thinks he's part of the investigation as well as the puppeteer of the terror. What I want to know is how he knew we were here. How he knew today was the day she would be found."

They both walked out of the woods. Evangeline still nursing a headache looked up to see a black helicopter swoop overhead. The Chief of police came over concerned. "Agent Williamson are you okay?"

Evangeline nodded. She looked over at John and he was smiling at her toughness. She surmised that he saw her as less than an equal when she refused to look at the corpse but gained a new found respect for her when she charged into the forest alone.

"What did you find on Donna Carlson" she said trying to regain control and focus.  
John looked at the house behind her and shook his head "There will have to be an autopsy performed to determine cause of death. But from my opinion she was tortured and maybe even starved to death. The condition of that mattress and things I've seen looks to me that once he tied her down she remained that way."

The chief nodded "My guys say that her closets were ransacked and her safe is empty. We are getting into contact with the office that manages her estate to determine all that was taken."

Evangeline turned and looked over her shoulder at the house. "Well chief as soon as you learn more please let us know. We will be leaving in the morning."

She turned to John "How about we talk to the neighbors."  
John saw her bruise darkening and thought about the pain she must be experiencing "Lets get you checked out first" he said grabbing her arm gently and pulling her away.

Evangeline walked with him still dragging her shaking her head "No…I don't need anything John, I'm fine"

He ignored her and took her to the rescue unit on sight. A EMT came over to examine her and he walked over to the officers for an update on the search. Craig Carlson was gone but they did find a goodie bag he dropped. It appeared Evangeline was right that he was luring her into the woods to take her. He didn't like the idea that he could now be fixated on her. She didn't fit the profile. Walking to the street he looked both ways wondering if they were followed. He didn't notice anything on the way here but he wasn't exactly paying attention. Looking back up the drive way he saw her sashaying down. In her standard navy blue suit with her gold shield on her hip with the wind blowing her hair across her now bandage head she was still enticing to him.

"Okay…now can we go!" she huffed.  
He smiled at her "You're the boss"

They went to several houses in the neighborhood asking for anything specific on their victim. The neighbors all agreed on one thing. Donna Carlson was a callous unfriendly recluse who never had a kind word or gesture for anyone. Most were unfazed about her death and more than one door was slammed in their face.

Giving up they finally agreed to go eat. Finding a Longhorn Restaurant off the interstate they sat down and compared notes of the day's events.

"I think we need to take a deeper look into where Craig Carlson has been hiding"  
Evangeline nodded cutting her steak "I know the task force has started with his last known job and co workers."

"Maybe we can find a ex-girlfriend" John said scooping food in his mouth.  
"I don't know how successful this creep would be in that area John" Evangeline said shivering.

"You never know, most of these killers leave normal unassuming lives"  
"Do we have a picture on him? Something from the DMV?" John asked not remembering seeing one other than his childhood pictures.

"Hadn't pulled up before we left but there might be one at the station now" she said eating  
"Do you remember anything distinctive about him?"

Evangeline looked and John and concentrated. Her head still ached some but the beer they drank made the pain lessen. "He was my build, not like you. Even in landing on me I was able to withstand the weight. And for him to scale a tree and hide on those weak branches he couldn't have been to big."

John nodded looking at the bandage somewhat shielded by her hair. The waitress came with the check and he paid suggesting they leave. Riding looking for a hotel he noticed how quiet she remained. Looking over to her he saw her watching the cars they passed on the street. "You sure you're okay?"

She looked over smiling. "Positive" 

Finding a Crown Plaza hotel he swerved in to the parking lot. She got out and they went inside to get room. The clerk informed them that the best she could offer was a two bedroom suite and Evangeline shrugged not caring. Her body was sore from the days events. She just wanted a shower.

Taking the key they went to their floor and as soon as they walked in she began to peel off her clothes. Taking off her suit jacket she slid her gun belt off with the gun still inside dropping them on the sofa. John watched her go to her room silently. He remembered the offer from the other night and wished it was still on the table. Assuming she was tired he plopped down and reached for the phone.

Calling the office he found that Craig had indeed had a girlfriend in Brooklyn New York and Antonio was off to interview her. They had a picture of him and were giving copies to the Banner to run at the next presses. John hung up satisfied that they were moving forward in the investigation.

"John"   
Turning he saw her standing in her shirt which was open revealing her bra and still wearing her pants.

He looked her up and down and she smiled "John…"  
Looking back up he tried to cover his embarrassment "Yea, sorry"  
"Can you look at this bandage and help me remove it." She asked.  
Rising he walked over to her. The tape bandage was over her left brow. She looked into his face as he approached "I'm a big sissy with snatching these things off. I tried but the adhesive hurts when I pull it"

"Why are you removing it?"  
"I want to scrub up. Besides I won't walk around a minute longer looking like a victim"

John frowned at her choice of words, but saw the determination on her face and relented. Leading her to the couch he turned her face upward and moved her hair from around the bandage. Holding her jaw with his hand he used the other to snatch off the bandage as she winced at the stinging pain it delivered.

"You okay?"  
"Yep" she said smiling  
He looked into her face and she stared into his eyes "You have the most remarkable blue eyes" she said

"Thanks" he said noticing her sly smile. He looked down at her exposed breast and the little bruising on her shoulder blade. Using his hand he moved her shirt off her right shoulder to get a better view of her bruise. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked concerned

She smiled "Why you want to make it all better?"  
He looked at her and saw the invitation in her eyes "I'd like to try..." he said in a low hoarse voice.

He touched her face and she closed her eyes at his touch waiting for a kiss. Before he moved in on her his cell phone buzzed on the table next to him. Opening her eyes she looked at him disappointed. He smiled and reached for the phone instead.

"McBain…"  
"Lt. This is Chief Jacobson"  
"Yes chief…." John said sitting up straight as she rose from the sofa.  
"I thought you should know that we didn't return any fingerprints on the estate or at the cottage that belonged to our guy. We did however get some things back from CSU that may be useful to you. Hair and blood samples from the bathroom that weren't the victims, I think there was some kind of struggle. The samples will be analyze for DNA extraction and everything will be sent to your Llanview office"

"Thanks so much Chief"  
"No problem! Let's get the freak off the streets"

John hung up to see Evangeline already gone. Hearing the shower running he rose and took off his suit jacket. Going to his room he put his gun on the table and snapped off his watch. He decided a shower would do him some good. Going to the bathroom he undressed and turned on the water.

Evangeline washed her hair with the hotel shampoo wanting to get rid of the grass and dirt that remained hidden in her long mane. Finishing her shower she stepped out to hear the other shower running in the other room.

Thinking about her sexy instructor she considered going to him. Drying herself she considered the risk of going to far with a man that she was secretly harboring a crush for. This could go nowhere and only complicate there working relationship

Tying the towel around her she went to her fogged up mirror and swiped it with the palm of her hand. Her relationship with Dennis ended painfully. She hadn't given into any desires for a man since it ended 2 years ago. Now she found herself openly flirting with a colleague, teasing him for her own amusement. She felt his insecurities around her and it made her want to push him even more. Smiling at her reflection she realized that she was healing and ready to move on.

She was her own woman and Dennis wasn't the only man she should allow access to her heart. Combing through her wet hair she thought about the killer. Remembering him coming down on her she got a sense of familiarity. Stopping she tried to recall his face but the blurred vision only showed black hair. No worries they had his DMV picture so she would know soon enough who he was.

Hearing a knock on her bathroom door she stopped combing her hair and looked at the door in the mirror "Yes"

"Are you okay?"  
She smiled at him checking on her. "Come in and see"

The door knob turned and he stepped in cautiously. She turned around looking at him her hair wet and stuck to her head. She saw his eyes travel from her ankles to the swell of her breast straining to break free of the towel that squeezed them together.

He was wearing his boxers and she admired his athletic legs.  
"I was going to call it a night, so I thought…."  
"You thought you'd check on your options before doing so?" she said chuckling  
John shook his head at her bluntness. "You are doing this on purpose."

She rose from the sink she leaned against and stepped to him. "Why are you so uncomfortable around me?"

He frowned "I'm not it's just that we are working together and…"  
"Nope…that was my excuse….try another one"

John smiled "I guess it's been a while since I've met someone like you Evangeline"   
"Finally a direct answer"  
"I'm always direct…" he said quickly  
"Sure you are" she said walking closer.

He looked at the way she stared at him. "John, I like you and I have no expectations" Raising her hand to the knot in her towel she freed it and let it drop to her feet. "Why don't you take a chance on something unexpected and see where it leads"

He looked her over silenced by her beauty then a sly smile curled up on his lips "Love too" he said pulling her to him and taking her breath away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Martini Dreams: JOVAN LOVE**

by tarskeewee08

Her skin was soft as cream and smooth as silk. As her tongue flicked in and out of his mouth he slid his hand up and down her backside eventually sliding to the round curve of her behind. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she held him closer rubbing her nipples across his bare chest.

The intensity of the kiss overwhelmed them both and their excitement of being able to finally touch each other took over. Lifting her she wrapped her bare legs around his waist as he carried her out of the bathroom to the bed. He trailed kisses from her mouth to her face and neck. Evangeline threw her head back and felt droplets from her wet hair fling on to her back. Lowering her to the bed she unlocked her legs as he climbed on with her. She smiled at his red lust ridden face and scooted backward on the bed at his approach.

"You are one dangerous woman" he said still absorbing her body  
"And you are one delicious man" she said reaching for him.

Coming onto the bed he lowered his head and ran his tongue up her thigh to her hip as she lay back against the pillows. Parting her legs he eased between them and let his tongue travel up her stomach stopping to give extra attention to her navel. 

Evangeline closed her eyes at the cool feeling of his tongue and gripped the sheets as the ecstasy rippling through her abdomen sent shivers across her body. Soon she felt his tongue on her breast circling her areola then flicking at her nipple.

"John…" she moaned as his mouth closed in on it taking it in sucking passionately. She felt his hand between her legs and when two of his fingers entered her she arched her back in response. His sexual tease was driving her to madness and she fought the urge to take over their love tangle and demand what her body craved. Feeling him let go of her breast soon his mouth was on hers as his fingers slid in and out of her. Kissing her deeply she shivered from his touch and exhaled under his kisses.

His fingers slid over her and she felt the head of his powerfully erect penis push through her. Clawing into his back under the pressure of his entry, they both felt the power of what was transpiring between them. Letting go of her kiss he buried his face in her neck and she heard him groaning as his thrusts made her body respond demanding more.

John shook under the warmth and tenderness of her. The more he drove himself into her the more he needed her. His need for her made his breath quicken and his head pound as the blood rushed to his temples.

Feeling her skin underneath his made his body hot with desire slipping his hands under her he held her tightly to his chest continuing to push his need for her further. She moaned keeping up with his pace, weakening from his demands of her.

Feeling his thundering climax coming on she gave into the urges to release that she held until he indicated he was ready. She wanted a simultaneous consummation of the explosive awakening they were experiencing in each others arms.

Both dripping sweat and clinging to each other after their combined orgasm they thought of how unexplainable this thing between them was. They barely knew each other, a killer loomed in the shadows, and still the desire they shared over powered anything and everything else. In each others arms is where they wanted to be and it's where they remained.

The next morning

Evangeline felt the sun through the blinds beaming on her bare back. Opening her eyes she found herself sprawled across his chest as their legs remained tangled in the sheets around them. She looked up into his face and saw how handsome he was in his sleep.

Last night they ravaged each other and her body ached from all the love spasms he forced from her. She had never had a man with such an insatiable appetite. Kissing his chest she felt him stir. His hand immediately went to her back and rubbed it tenderly.

"Morning beautiful" he said groggily  
"Morning" she said climbing further up his chest to his face. Kissing his lips softly she smiled into his face her hair hanging down causing her to scoop it backward. "We really need to get back to Llanview"

John opened his eyes and smiled "Like I said you're the boss, I've just been a long for the ride."

Frowning she reached and moved his hair from his face "Why would you say that?"  
John looked at her "You've been assisting with my case and in two days we have the name, address, motive, method, reason for carnage that has terrorized my city."

Evangeline raised up and looked at him. She heard a tinge of sarcasm in his voice "Are you upset with me?"

John shook his head "No, I'm upset with me. You were my student remember. You told me years ago that I saw everything parallel and to be affective I needed to see the whole picture. Well it's been my method for years. If I'd thought out of the box like you maybe some of those women would still be alive."

Evangeline sat up and put her back against the headboard covering her nakedness with the sheet. "You have no idea how hard this job is John."

John turned on his side and looked up at her "You make it look effortless"  
Closing her eyes she tried to keep his jabs in perspective. But her anger at his ignorance of her plight as a female profiler for the bureau was wrecking her nerves "Thinking like a killer is the most draining and emotionally altering experience you would ever have to undertake! I can't scrub myself clean of the depravity that I have to conjure up to catch these monsters."

John saw her shiver and was surprised. Confidence and strength were her strong suit. In this moment she looked like that scared cadet sitting in his class trying to make her argument but still seeking acceptance from her peers.

"It's hard for you now at the Bureau?" he asked  
She laughed "Hard? That's putting it mildly. You think I came to Llanview to taunt you and disrupt your case. Well truth be told I'm being pushed out of my job. My boss hopes I fail or that enough bodies pile up under my investigation that he can make a case for dismantling my division."

John sat up "What!"   
She looked at him with tears in her eyes "I can handle Simmons dislike of me, what I can't handle is another woman, man or child dying at the hands of a sadistic killer that I could prevent."

John shook his head "You can't save the world baby"  
"Maybe not, but I will do my part John, I'm haunted by the things I've seen. The last man that loved me had no idea how to deal with demons that I remain shrouded in. Each time I take on a new case I take on the darkness with it. It's changing my view of the world, my faith in the goodness of others."

Pulling her to his chest she laid on it comforted by his powerful arms around her. "I lost Caitlyn over that same darkness. Steve Haver's case pushed me beyond my limits. I projected that frustration on the one person that I needed the most. She didn't understand it and toward the end she didn't know me anymore. Hell I didn't know myself"

Evangeline slipped her arm around his waist "We make an interesting pair Lt."   
He smiled "Yes we do"

Several Hours Later LPD 

Evangeline and John walked into his office and he went immediately to his desk. The drive back was fun and they talked of everything that they carried with them. She was able to be free and unburden without judgment or fear of repulsion and contempt. Dennis, an attorney, was used to the depravity of his clients but she could never have had the discussions of what her job really was with him. Toward the end he fled her and her pain in search of some normalcy. 

John looked at the report on his desk and she sat in his chair. "What is it?" she asked seeing the color drain from his face.

Before he could speak his door flew open. "Thank god you're back John. I see you've found the report" Bo said distressed. Evangeline turned and looked at him confused. He stopped just taking notice of her.

"Agent Williamson, sorry I didn't…"  
"What's going on?"  
"Another victim" Johns said sadly

Evangeline got up. "What? When?" she said going to the desk and taking the folder.

We found her this morning in the parking lot dumpster of Ultra Violet. She was wearing a house dress and positioned like the others.

Evangeline thumbed through the brief report. "How long was she dead?"  
"The guys said at least three days, she had both rat and roach bites." Bo said sadly.

"But he was in Pittsburgh with us. Which meant after killing her he would have had to go straight back. How did he know we were going?"

John ran his hands through his hair "Because he followed us"  
Evangeline looked up disgusted "Oh God"  
Bo looked between them both. "What aren't you guys saying?"

John sighed "This killer is now watching our moves. He knew we were going to Pittsburgh and even tried to attack and take Evangeline. He's close Bo real close."

Bo shook his head "You guys decided to go to Pittsburgh on a whim, I mean he couldn't have known."

Evangeline began to pace "I caught his eye somehow, where I don't know. But he's changing his fixation. Trying to take me hostage is totally outside of his M.O. Since his last victim is three days old and he's watching I believe his next move is me."

John looked at her pacing "You say that like it's a good thing or something"  
She looked at him sadly "It wouldn't be the first time John, doing what I do I attract unwanted attention. We can use it to our advantage."

"No!" he snapped.  
Bo frowned "She has a point John"  
"NO!" he yelled slamming his fist on the desk.

Evangeline turned to Bo "Can you excuse us?"

Bo saw the tension between them and found it curious. Something intimate was going on between them and that was shocking for his brooding Lt. who never paid any of the ladies of Llanview any attention. Nodding he walked out looking back once more at John who was glaring at Evangeline. He was positive now, his friend was falling for the sexy agent.

Evangeline tuned on John as the door closed "Don't do this!"  
John stood up "I won't let you use yourself as bait"  
"Don't make this personal John"  
"Too late, you are already under my skin. I won't let you get hurt"  
She shook her head "This is what I'm talking about. This is why things like this never work" she said gesturing between them both.

Taking her hand trying to reason with her he looked lovingly into her face "We don't know if he's even fixated on you"

"You and I both know he's building up to something. He wants attention and by now knows I'm a Federal Agent. I would be his ultimate prize."

"This man is crazy!"  
"John their all crazy. This is what I do" she said touching his face  
"You are a profiler Evangeline, that doesn't equate to being bait for a psycho!"

She sighed and looked at him frustrated "You want another person to die? Do you! Right now as a team we could beat him. If you remain focused singularly on protecting me and trust me to see the big picture and pull him in we got this asshole!"

John shook his head. Everything about this was wrong and he had no idea how to convince her of it. Hearing a knock on the door Officer Ortega peaked his head through "Lt.?"

John glared at him "What do you want!" he snapped  
Evangeline saw his anger and though she knew it was because he cared it drove her nuts that he was being so protective of her so quick. She was no ones victim. She could handle herself.

"Sorry sir, but we have all the information from the Pittsburgh PD in regards to the DNA samples he said walking in and giving him the folder" John snatched the folder and the officer looked over at Evangeline who still had the scar on her forehead "You okay Ms. Williamson?"

Evangeline frowned "What?"  
"The bruise on your forehead" he said pointing at it.  
"Oh yes I'm fine!" she said turning back to John.

"That will be all…" John said dismissing him.  
Evangeline walked over to John who was going through the file. "Is his DMV picture in that file?" she asked

John reached in and pulled it out. Evangeline took the picture and saw the young mans face. He didn't look remotely familiar, except for the gray eyes and she knew she didn't see his eyes. She could barely remember the blur of his face.

"Does he look familiar?" John asked  
"No…except" she said straining trying to put something together that loomed in front of her.

"What?"  
"Never mind.." she said unable to zero in on her instinct.  
"I want you to stay at my place until we get a handle on this." John said  
She smiled "Don't you mean until you get a handle on me" she said moving closer to him  
He smiled back at her "It won't work Evangeline, I'm not sold on this idea of yours"

She slipped her hand around his waist and then downward squeezing his butt. "You don't know my powers of persuasion."

He threw the folder in his hand behind him and pulled her to him. Kissing her she smiled inside at the affections of a man that she was sure kept himself closed off. Pulling from him she looked him dead in the eye "We will do this John and we will catch him. Together"

John smirked "Like I said you're the boss"


	8. Chapter 8

**Martini Dreams: Hello Evangeline**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline walked into John's apartment and was immediately greeted by his dog Peaches. She knelt down and rubbed behind the ear of the golden retriever marveling at how shiny and thick her coat was. The dog was so happy for attention she licked and pushed at Evangeline almost forcing her to the floor.

John brought in her bags smiling at the scene of Van and peaches. Evangeline stood up as Peaches followed him around the apartment desperate for his attention more. "John you never told me you had a dog" she said smiling.

"Her name is Peaches and it's all I got in my divorce settlement."

Evangeline saw him drop her bags and then stroke the top of his companions head. "She's a good girl, aren't you peaches!" John cooed at her. The dog barked and they both laughed. Evangeline was desperate to escape the clothes she's worn for two days. Walking into his room where he dropped her bags she pulled off her suit jacket. Laying it on the bed, then grabbed her bag pulling out her pink satin robe.

They'd spent hours at the station going over the evidence. Antonio came in eventually telling them that the girlfriend was a dead end. She refused to talk about Craig. Even went as far as to say she would contact her lawyer for harassment if he didn't leave. Evangeline asked if she was brunette and Antonio immediately told her she was a redhead.

"I think I will take a shower" she said to John going to the bathroom  
"I'll order us some Chinese" he said going to the phone

Calling and ordering something to eat. He finished the order and decided to take Peaches out for a walk. The poor pouch was dying for relief. Walking her out the door he took the stairs with her to give her some exercise. Coming out the emergency exit he saw her run to the side fence and relieve herself.

Walking around the building to the front sidewalk he looked up at the setting sun. He was so excited to have someone finally in his life again. Looking toward the street he saw a black SUV with tinted windows illegally parked across from his building running. Watching the SUV it pulled from the curb and sped away suddenly.

John frowned but dismissed it, the parking for visitors was limited at his building due to the gated garage. Peaches ran up his side and he walked further up the sidewalk to give her a chance to stretch her legs.

Evangeline walked out of the bathroom and tied her robe tightly. Going over to her laptop bag, she pulled her computer free and plugged it up to connect to the network. Within minutes she was checking her emails. The team she left in Seattle still had no leads in the Bayside Slasher that was attacking unsuspecting women with knives at night. She saw an email from Agent Simmons and opened it sighing.

**  
Subject: Llanview, Pennsylvania SVC Report  
Date: 11/15/2005 11:34:55 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: Gordon.simmonsfed.gov  
To: Evangeline.williamsonfed.gov**

_  
Agent Williamson,_

The SVC units are now being considered for funding for the 2006 fiscal year. I need a full report from all your current cases detailing the status and estimated ETA on resolution. We will be submitting your current assignment as the case study for review by the board. I expect to receive a complete breakdown of the case, your current status and leads and what timeline you anticipate a resolution. Also include the crime units you've employed to further your investigation. This information should be sent to me no later than November 18, 2005.

Your Attention to this matter is required.

Special Agent Gordon Simmons  
Executive Director of Violent Crimes & Homeland Security  
456-232-3432 phone  
456-232-9343 cell  
456-232-2456 fax

Evangeline bit down on her lip and read the email again. This was it. She had to speed this along and get her people ready for battle. She wouldn't let this weasel destroy what she has fought too damn hard to build. Sending an email to her direct reports she looked up hearing John enter with peaches. She sent off the email quickly so she wouldn't have to explain herself. He may understand but if he knew her urgency for a success in this case was tied to her own need to keep her job he may interpret it the wrong way.

"Hey the food came while I was outside come and gets some."

Sending the final email she made a personal vow to start working on her report as soon as possible. Walking out of the room to the living area she saw peaches lounging by the patio door watching her and John set the table for the two of them

Sitting down she smiled "Wow this smells good"  
He grinned at her "Wait until you taste it"

Opening her chopsticks she began twirling noodles and scooping them in her mouth. John poured her wine and looked at her "Were you working? Checking in with your team?"

Evangeline almost choked on her food "What?"  
How did he know she was on the computer? John sat down and looked at her. "I heard you signing off."

"Oh, yeah just checking my emails and stuff"  
"Well as long as you aren't being pulled form the case" he said starting to eat  
She shrugged continuing to eat as well. They drank wine and talked about the killer again and his next move. She thought he wouldn't dare come for her here so she needed to go back to the Palace eventually. He agreed reluctantly saying that he would need to wire the room first and secure the rooms next to hers so they can get to her quickly.

She sighed relieved that he was coming around and started feeding him from her plate. Soon she found herself in his lap. Giving him wine out of his glass she smiled as his hand untied the belt to her robe sliding inside of it. She remained naked underneath and welcomed his touch. Feeding him more noodles she kissed his eyes and noses as he chewed then slipped her tongue into his ear. John closed his eyes and twirled her nipple between his fingers.

Her touch was his aphrodisiac and he couldn't contain himself much longer. "I want you now" he moaned

"Then take me" she whispered in his ear, rising from his lap.

Opening his eyes as she parted her robe and put her hands on her hips giving him full view of her body. He smirked at the sexy way she beckoned him and thanked god she was all his for the taking. Standing in front of her now he combed his fingers through her thick silky mane and rubbed his fingers together treasuring the texture of it.

Her eyes wide and expectant he saw the goodness in her encircled by the evilness she had to deal with for her job. To him she was perfect in her flaws and toughness. Finally he understood exactly what type of woman he would need by his side. She was standing in front of him. 

"I'm falling in love with you" he said softly  
"No you aren't John" she said smiling  
He frowned "I am Evangeline, you are real to me sweetie. I want you always"  
"Stop talking" she said rising on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss."

John kissed her back and ran his hands down both sides of her body. Sliding them upward he helped her from her robe as it floated from her and pulled her tighter into his embrace. She kissed him with a sense of urgency that made him dizzy. Lowering her to the floor he pulled his shirt off as she worked at his belt loop. Working him out of it he kicked his way free and entered her as soon as he could reach her.

Evangeline bit down on her lip and raised her hips to match his thrusts. The feeling of him sliding in and out of her made her temperature rise and vagina quiver. She clawed at his back and smiled at how liberating it was to be with him. Peaches raised her head from across the room at the way her master devoured his mistress and turned her head in embarrassment.

Before long Evangeline was crying out loudly and holding on tightly for the orgasm she felt him leading her too. The eruption between them was as powerful and as sweet as the first and both sighed in disappointment that their love dance ended. He kissed her face and neck repeating how much he wanted her and how he wouldn't let her go. She kept her eyes closed but lowered her legs from his hips listening to his pleas that she see them as more than a temporary thing.

She couldn't consider it. Her life was in DC her world didn't have room for love and romance. Although this was more than she could have ever hoped for, she was in no way willing to walk away from a career she fought so desperately to have. 

Finally sliding out of her he rose on his knees and reached for her to come off the floor. They walked hand in hand into the bedroom. Evangeline retrieved the laptop off the bed and slipped into her bag as John climbed under the covers. She quickly joined him snuggling close.

"I won't push you Evangeline, I know we've only been together for less than a week. I just wanted to let you know how I was feeling."

"I understand John..." is all she can say rubbing his chest. They drifted to sleep and before Evangeline finally settled with him she allowed herself to dream about the life they could have, in her dreams anything was possible.

The next Morning 

Evangeline watched him from the doorway while he slept. Tightening her robe she thought about last night. The food, wine and confession of possible love, a girl could really get used to John McBain. Yet this girl wasn't sure that love and all the wonders and pain that came along with it is what she wanted now. She tried that once and it didn't work. Although she was never even close to feeling for Dennis what she felt for him in this short time.

If there was a soul mate he would definitely qualify as it. Running her hands through her hair she thought about her career. What she did was important; it was now apart of who she was. She couldn't deny it or walk away from it. 

John rolled over feeling the coolness of the empty space next to him. Opening his eyes he found her gone and immediately rose up on his elbows to see her standing in the doorway in her satin robe. "Come here.." he said hoarsely

She smiled and walked over then climbed on the bed, crawling to him in a feline like maneuver. He looked at her approach sitting with his arm resting on raised knee. "Good morning handsome" she said kissing his nose. He immediately grabbed her and pulled her on top of him and she squealed in delight. His phone rang and he rolled his eyes. Reaching for it he frowned. Evangeline rolled off of him and looked up to the ceiling listening to his call.

"Hello"  
"John, its Bo…how soon can you get here?"  
John looked across the room and saw it was 7 am "A half hour what's wrong?"  
"The mayor will be here in a hour to talk to us about the case. I need you here ASAP"  
John sighed "Okay" he said hanging up.

"Something wrong?" Evangeline asked turning to look at him  
"Gotta get to a meeting with the Mayor. Get dressed he will definitely want to hear from you."

Evangeline bit her bottom lip "Can I skip it?"  
John now sitting up on the bed with his back to her turned and looked confused "Skip it? Why?"

Evangeline looked across the room at her laptop bag. She had to write up her case study and get in contact with her group. "I need to do some light work on our progress and report it to the bureau. You know how they can be." 

John nodded "I keep forgetting we have you on loaner" he said rising and walking away. She fell back on the pillow aware of the bitterness in that statement.

Watching him go to the shower she thought about joining him and making love again but felt it better to wait until they had a serious talk. He wanted something she wasn't prepared to give and he should know that. Rolling over and closing her eyes she drifted back to sleep smelling his scent on his pillows.

John came out of the bathroom and saw her sleeping she looked like an Angel. She still had a bruise her face and shoulder blade. Maybe it was best she took some time to regroup. He would send an officer over to watch her when he got to the station. Getting dressed he marveled at the time they spent together last night. She was someone that he found irresistible.

Putting his gun in the holster under his sleeve he went to the bed and kissed her forehead. She moaned and he walked out of the room. Stopping he refreshed Peaches water and food bowl. "You watch over our sleeping beauty okay"

Peaches tilted her head and john patted her leaving, satisfied that he would see her again soon.

Evangeline awoke to a knock at the door. Looking up she saw it was 9 am. Frowning she retrieved her robe from the foot of the bed and got up racing to the door that Peaches stood in front of barking. "Who is it?"

"Officer Wayne mam"  
Evangeline unlocked the door "Yes…"  
"Just wanted you to know that I will be outside your door if you need me."  
Evangeline smiled "Thanks officer, I will leave the door unlocked so you can get something to eat or drink if you like."  
"No problem mam" 

Closing the door she shook her head. John forgot she was an agent and could take care of herself. Walking into the bedroom she decided to take a shower first before starting on her report.

Evangeline took a hot soothing shower washing her hair as well. Stepping out she wrapped a towel around her head and body going to the mirror to brush her teeth. She thought about John and how sweet he was. She decided to call him now to see if there were any leads.

Opening the bathroom door smiling she stepped through and froze. She couldn't believe who was standing there glaring at her.

"Hello Evangeline…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Martini Dreams: Kidnapped**

by tarskeewee08

Opening the bathroom door smiling she stepped through and froze. She couldn't believe who was standing there glaring at her.

"Hello Evangeline…"

Evangeline froze shocked. She saw the gun leveled at her and tried to comprehend how things had taken such a dangerous turn for her so quickly.

"Guess you're surprised to see me, hunh?" she asked grinning

"Natalie why are you here?" Evangeline asked pulling the towel from her head and letting her wet hair to fall free to her shoulders.

"Why do you think Ms. Smarty pants? I mean you such hot shit figure it out!" Natalie hissed.

Evangeline knew she was hostile toward her but even now she couldn't imagine why. She had never had any dealings with her. Natalie saw the puzzled look on her face and found it amusing. She looked her up and down standing before her in a towel holding the one from her head in her hand. "Since you blew into town he can think of nothing else but you. What about me! What about my needs!" she shouted

Evangeline looked toward the bed. Could this be about John?

"Is this about John?" she asked confused

Natalie burst into laughter "Hell no! I don't want the Lt., god that would be like sleeping with my daddy!" she said in disgust

"I have no idea who you are talking about then…"  
"Oh you will and soon!" Natalie said releasing the safety with her thumb. Just then Peaches strolled in looking at them curious. Natalie turned to look at the dog and Evangeline went for her. Natalie spun around to see her approach and stepped back quickly leveling the gun to fire. "Try it Fed and you're dead! I swear it!"

Evangeline froze and glared at her "How did you get in here? Where is the officer?"  
Natalie laughed "I told Wayne to go back to the station, that the Lt. sent me. My man is ready for you and I was more than willing to help him. Now that's it for the question and answer session. Get dressed we are leaving." 

Evangeline looked at her then the gun. Her own gun was in the living room out of reach. Deciding to play along for now, she went to her suitcase to get dressed.

The Station 

John walked out of the Bo's office slamming the door. The Mayor was an arrogant asshole and he if he didn't love his job so much he would've punched him in his mouth. The pompous jerk had the nerve to call him incompetent. Fuming he headed straight for his office running into Officer Wayne. John looked up confused.

"What are you doing here?" he asked  
"Following orders sir..."  
"Your orders were to stay with Agent Williamson until she came to the station" John said glaring at him.  
"No sir, Natalie arrived and said you wanted me at the station, that she would bring Ms. Williamson in."

John looked at him confused and then alarmed "Get units to my place immediately" he said running past him out of the station.

Evangeline & Natalie 

Evangeline looked over to Natalie who was driving the black SUV south on the expressway. She steered with her right hand and kept the gun trained on her from her lap with her left. She wore a hideous grin as she sped up the expressway at over 90. Evangeline hoped the reckless driving would draw attention to them.

Thinking back to the day the left for Donna Carlsons's she remembered seeing Natalie in the parking garage talking to someone in a squad car. She saw the hateful stare from her and began to understand why the killer was at Donna Carlson before them. Someone was playing little red riding hood.

"Who is this person?" she asked

Natalie looked over to her "You are going to be so surprised when you see! If you weren't so caught up in sleeping with the Lt. you would have seen the true detective leading this investigation. He gave that clown of a boyfriend of yours clue after clue and he still couldn't put it together!"

Confirming what she thought earlier Craig Carlson knew about them because he was close. He must be working for the LPD. Oh god he was looking over their shoulder all the time. She was wrong in assuming he didn't get hired with the force. Or maybe she wasn't. Maybe Natalie was his key to all their objectives. Looking out the window as they left the city she knew she had to come up with something to gain her kidnappers trust.

"Why are you helping him? Can't you see that he is hurting people? That he has caused pain to others."

Natalie looked at her with pure hatred "What about his pain! To be a child forced to stab and kill your sisters and father by a wicked heartless mother who cheers you own and tells you that your new family is being reborn. Only to have her send you to your room while she burns down your house. He waited dutifully for her thinking she would come for him but as the black smoke curled from under his door he knew the truth. If it wasn't for that neighbor that found him after he tried unsuccessfully to escape he would be dead!"

Evangeline listened to the sick story and couldn't fathom a mother using her own child to execute such a heinous crime against her own family. "The women he's killing aren't his mother Natalie. Their victims too."

Natalie stared at the road. "That's his life work. And it was to be admired and studied by the best. He was very happy when you arrived. The Lt. and that band of idiots he leads couldn't follow a clue if it was written in neon lights. But in less than a week you take the case further than anyone could expect."

"So you're helping him?"

"I wish, my place is at his side. I don't get involve in the work he has to do. I just make sure he's taken care of."

Evangeline looked out the window to see they were approaching the town of Statesville near the prison. "Where are you taking me?"

"Reach inside the glove compartment and retrieve a blindfold. He isn't ready to reveal himself yet. He will be soon though. It will all be revealed soon." She said smiling confidently

Evangeline sees that they are now off the main road on the isolated highway toward the small prison town. She couldn't allow her to take her to him this way. If she didn't gain control now over the situation her chances of survival would be minimum. Slowly moving to open the glove compartment she saw Natalie release her finger hold of the gun. They both had on their seat belt so a quick move was all she had.

Digging through the compartment she pushed the papers around covering the black scarf from view. "It's not in here"

Natalie frowned "Of course it is stupid!"  
"I'm telling you it's not in here" Evangeline said frustrated.

Natalie let go of the gun with her left hand grabbing the steering wheel and then reached over with her right. Evangeline lunged as soon as she did grabbing the steering wheel and forced the car into a swerve. Natalie screamed trying to fight off the attack and grab for the steering wheel as the gun fell to the floor. Evangeline delivered an immediate blow to her face with her elbow before the truck that is now spinning flipped over into a roll. Both ladies screamed as the airbags exploded and the car flipped off the street into the side embankment slamming against a tree.

John's apartment

Racing up the hallway John had his gun drawn ready for anything. Finding the door to his apartment ajar he pushed it open to see Peaches standing in the middle of the living room surprised. The other officers filed inside and started going to the rooms. John looked around and saw everything was in order.

Within minutes he knew she was gone.  
"Sorry sir, she's gone."  
John ran his hands through his hair "Why would Natalie do this? Where did she take her!" he said loudly to no one in particular.

Statesville, PA

Opening her eyes she heard the hiss of the busted engine and smelled the strong aroma of gasoline. She was upside down and the airbag had her pinned awkwardly. Looking over she saw red hair and blood but couldn't tell if Natalie was alive. Reaching for the release she worked on the seatbelt and pushed the button several times. The belt had tightened against her chest and was cutting into her skin. It seemed stuck and she tried again to remove it. Pressing hard it still didn't give.

Tears rolled down her face in frustration. "God please help me" she said softly coughing because of the fumes from the gas. She smelled smoke and wondered if the truck would explode. Sucking in her breath she reached and pressed the button for release as hard as she could. Hearing it click the belt loosened and snapped away.

"Thank you god!"

Moving her hand to the door the automatic lock was jammed and being upside down she couldn't get a handle on the doorknob. Since the window was shattered she lifted her arms and grabbed the rim of the window. Pointy glass cut into her fingers and she winced but stayed the course pulling herself through. Half her body out the window she pushed against the outside of the window and kicked her legs to get out.

Coming out on her rear and sitting on shattered glass she sighed then decided to work the glass from her hands. Looking up she saw the smoke coming from the front of the truck and the gas spilling from the back.

She had to get help.  
Evangeline looked down at her chest and saw the purplish bruise from the seatbelt. Since she's been to this town her body has taken one hell of a beating. Standing straight and gaining her bearings she licked her lip and tasted blood. Her bottom lip was split.

Turning around she saw that the highway loomed above. Taking a step as glass crunched under her boot heel she heard a pop and looked to see flames sprout up from the front of the truck. Immediately she realized she needed to get Natalie out.

Evangeline races to her side of the car and kneels. She sees Natalie is unconscious with a really serious head wound. Reaching in she touches her neck and feels a faint pulse. "Thank god" The airbag prevents her reaching in further to free her from the seatbelt and the pungent smell of gas is strong. "Natalie….wake up! Wakeup!"

She slapped her face forcing her to open her eyes. Natalie moaned and then focused "What happened?"

"You have to get out of the car. Its on fire can you free yourself?"  
Frowning Natalie turned her head squinting at the pain. "What happened? Oh god…I'm stuck….I don't want to die! Please god!"

"Can you reach your seatbelt?" Evangeline asked sticking her hand in trying to help her.

"My legs! I can't feel my legs!" she moaned  
"Calm down Natalie" Before she could say more the flames shot up higher and sparks started popping. Evangeline saw the truck would explode soon and realized the situation was spiraling out of control. She didn't know what to do.

"Natalie try! Try to reach the belt"

"I can't!" she screamed crying.

Hearing the hiss of the engine grow louder Evangeline knew she had minutes to escape. Scooting back on her heels crying she turned and fled from the truck. Natalie screamed behind her, "No! Don't leave me! No! Help!"

Once Evangeline was a 100 feet away the car exploded throwing her another 50 feet and she blacked out.

John drove frantically in his car on the expressway. Witnesses said that the black SUV left heading south. "Hold on baby please"

Picking up the cb radio handle he tried to reach Antonio but couldn't locate him and his mind was racing a mile a minute. He couldn't think. Driving he worked to gain focus. "Think John….think like she would" he mumbled.

Evangeline said Natalie didn't like her. She said that they were followed. She said that someone knew their moves. She said that the killer wanted to be in law enforcement, that the killer was a puppeteer pulling their strings. Concentrating as he drove he thought outside of the box. The killer and Natalie worked together. Could he be someone on the force?"

Evangeline came too and smelled smoke. Turning over she saw the truck on fire. "Oh god no.." she moaned knowing that she had burned alive. Rising up from the ground she pulled herself out of the embankment. Her head hurt, hands bled and side ached. Coming to the street she saw a police cruiser coming. 

Evangeline stepped in the street holding her side. The lights flashed on the car and she smiled relieved that at least the first part of this nightmare was over. The car slowed down and she walked over to the side. "Oh god! Thank god its you!" she said smiling.

John heard the radio wire that a car has exploded off the side route 2 the highway that lead to the town of Statesville. Seeing the exit he took it immediately. Allowing his instincts to lead him. He had to find her!


	10. Chapter 10

**Martini Dreams: The Killer**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline raced around to the other side of the car and got in. Her hands hurt and the pain in her side intensified when she sat down. Sighing she leaned back in the seat trying to calm herself.

"What happened?"  
"I was kidnapped by Natalie and we had an accident. Call John and tell him to get over here quick. I think the killer is somewhere in Statesville."  
"You're right" 

Opening her eyes she looked over at Officer Ortega the desk sergeant. He smiled at her wickedly racing down the street. She saw his gray cool eyes sparkle and remembered them from the DMV picture. "Oh god!" she moaned

Ortega reached over and grabbed a fist full of her hair pulling it hard. "You try that shit with me and I will kill you!" he growled

Hitting at his hand with her wounded hands she screamed. He let her go and pushed her forcefully from him causing her to hit the side of her car door. Wincing she looked to see he now had a gun trained on her as he drove.

"You are Craig Carlson?"  
He grinned and she noticed all the extra teeth in his mouth "Damn right! I had plastic surgery and died my hair. Changing my identity and starting over got me into the LPD. Gave me a fresh start."

Evangeline was so weak from the accident and confused by the change of the events she worked hard to focus on a plan of action. "You won't get away with this" she said leaning on the car door as he raced down the road.

Ortega laughed "Really? You think the Lt. will find you? That asshole is more confused than poor Natalie."

Evangeline frowned and looked at the freak next to her "She's dead you monster! She died following your heinous instructions. You could at least pretend that it matters."

Ortega shot her a murderous look "Watch your tongue Agent Williamson, I don't take well to brassy women"

She looked at him and wondered how she missed it. She remembered the way he stared at her when she was at the station. How he always seemed to be around when she met with Bo and John. He was a front desk sergeant but she saw him in the bullpen more than the detective.

She hated when she missed details. The kind of details that could cost her, her life. Now this asshole was taking her off to do god knows what and she was growing weaker by the minute. The pain in her side throbbed and she blinked away the pounding headache she had since the explosion.

Looking out the window she saw the side road he turned off of. They were traveling deeper into a secluded area and she felt her situation going from bad to worse. Looking down at her sore hands she clenched them into fist to exercise the pain out of them.

The car drove up a drive way to a deserted looking house that had boards on most of the windows. Evangeline looked at Ortega and tried to get into his mind. What did he want from her?

"Why did you bring me here?"  
"You're the profiler so you tell me. Is it because of my dead bitch of a mother? Is it to lure your new boyfriend here for a showdown? Is it because of my need to show that police department of idiots what real detective work is like?"

Evangeline said nothing, she worked to gather her strength. The minute he tried to restrain her she would have to fight and she needed every ounce of strength to do so.

Ortega looked at her and frowned; he saw how she seemed to focused on something and didn't trust it. This agent was as smart as she beautiful and he was so intrigued at how quickly she was able to turn everything around. The clue with the bracelet was priceless! He started leaving his mother and sister calling cards at the scene. Taking his moms clothes and some things she kept of her daughters for god knows what purpose he planted them hoping that Lt would see the clues.

He didn't. He was all set to point them out innocently and become a part of the investigation when she strolled into town. Within a day she cracked his clues and had his name. Her methods astounded him. He still couldn't get over how intuitive she was. Listening at the door she heard her meeting where she called him a pathetic momma's boy. Her analysis of him pissed him off. She had the nerve to say he was fucking security guard. Now look at her hovering near the door scared.

Who was in control now? He'd showed her what a true adversary was and before he was done with her and that Lt. they'd understand and recognize him as their superior.

Parking the car on the side of house he turned it off and pulled out the key keeping his gun on her. "We are going to have fun now. I mean we're equals. You with your criminal mind and me with my criminal heart. We make a great team!"

Evangeline looked at him. "Again why did you bring me here?"  
"Soon my little Hershey kiss. First we need to get you cleaned up and dressed. Now get out!"

John parked and saw the fire rescue scaling down the embankment to the raging fire on the side of the road. His heart in his throat he got out of his car and raced to the side of the road. To his dismay the truck was engulfed in flames. A fireman screamed for the pressure to be increased in the hose and John turned to see the other fireman turning the large yellow wheel.

He put both his hands to his head as he watched in horror. He was sure that this was them and the thought of her burning to death had his entire body on fire with grief.

"Lt!"  
Not able to turn John remained frozen pulling at his hair watching the car burn  
"Lt!" the officer said touching his shoulder.  
John looked at him. "What..." he stammered in shock  
"I have detective Vega on the line in the car sir, he said it's important that he speak with you."

John lowered his hands and looked at the firemen working to extinguish the blaze. Trying to regain control of himself he turned and ran toward the squad car. Flinging open the door he got inside.

"McBain here over…"  
"John its Antonio, did you find her? Heard on the wire that Natalie took her…over?"  
"Yeah man…there's been an accident, don't know if we found them yet….over"  
"Okay here's the deal. I pulled everything on Natalie when I got word that she was responsible for this kidnapping. That's why you weren't able to reach me earlier. Anyways two months ago she rented an abandoned house not a mile from where you've been radioed in at" 

John sat up re-knew "Okay where….over?"

John reached in the glove compartment and retrieved a paper and pen to write down the address, telling Antonio to send more back up and a helicopter immediately. Signing off he got out of the car as a fireman was walking across the street, toward him.

"Lt."  
"What did you find?" John asked quickly  
"One burned body sir. To badly burned to identify but only one."  
John blew out a nervous breath "Okay" he said going to his car. There was a 50 chance she was still alive and he was determined to hold onto it.

Evangeline stumbled inside and tried to keep control but her pain and fatigue was wearing down on her. The sorness in her side was worse and she felt her fingers going numb from the cuts. He stood in front of her grinning. "Okay quick get undressed!" he said leveling the gun on her.

"What!" she snapped.  
"Get undressed now!"  
"No!"

Ortega walked toward her. "Listen to me your boyfriend should be on his way. I need you ready. Now get undressed or I go to Plan B" he said cocking his gun.

Evangeline stared down the barrel of the gun and knew he meant business. Taking off her shirt first she felt an intense flash of pain shoot through her side. She was sure of it now one of her ribs was cracked. Not able to move as quickly as Ortega liked he yelled at her. "Stop stalling dammit!"

She closed her eyes and dropped her pants standing before him in her panties and bra. He looked her up and down appreciatively. "Now put on the dress and shoes on the couch"

Evangeline turned and noticed the layout. This was all a part of his plan. He wanted to set up a showdown with her and John as his puppets. She just didn't know for what yet and she had to stall him to give John a chance to get here. She had to gain control. Unable to move swiftly and feeling weak she focused on him. "I won't do it…"

"What did you say?" he sneered taking a step toward her  
"I won't do it" she wheezed taking a step backward. Her leg came against the end table and she reached behind her.

Ortega glared at her. He needed her in position for when the cop came racing in. She was to be dressed like mom and it was going to all unfold here the right way. "It's not a request it's an order and if you resist it I will do it for you. Something I prefer anyway" he said licking his lips.

Feeling her fingers brush against the statue she prayed it was made of something hard enough to crack his skull. Ortega staring in her eyes lowered his gun and put it in the back of his pants. He saw how bruised and battered she was. He knew that in a physical fight she couldn't win.

Evangeline stood before him in her underwear, her hair tousled with a dark bruises on her chest and side from the accident. Her hands still caked with dried blood, and her lip swollen and split. She still had faint bruising on her forehead from his attack earlier. She watched him approach and braced herself. She focused all her energy onto her grip on the statue and prayed like hell that she hit a home run.

Ortega now in her face sniffed at her smiling evilly. Grabbing her left arm roughly she cried out from the pain to his delight and swung with her right bringing the statue across his face. The blow connected and he fell over. The power of her swing made her loose control and she almost fell over his body. Crying she knelt and pulled at the gun in the back of his pants. Retrieving it she felt a sense of relief wash over her as she held the cold steel in her hands. Listening she heard the sound of sirens. It was John. Oh god it was John. Backing up to the door she forgot she was in nothing but her bra and panties. All she wanted to do was escape to his arms. Turning she raced to the door.

Opening it she saw John jumping out his car racing to her. She had never been so glad to see anyone in her life. Still holding the gun she felt her hold body erupt in shakes and she leaned against the doorway afraid she would pass out.

John pulled in front of the house and saw a cruiser. He got out of the car and raced toward the door to see it open with Evangeline standing bruised holding a gun. She looked at him and her face crumbled. He got to her before she collapsed in his arms crying. Pulling her into his arms he smiled happy that she was alive. Taking off his suit jacket he put it around her.

"John…." She cried in his chest  
"Its okay.." he said trying to calm her.  
"No he's….Ortega"   
John looked in the house and saw nothing. He raised Evangeline's face "Ortega?" he said confused.  
"Yes, it was Ortega all alone. I hit him over the head, he's inside"  
John looked over her shoulder hugging her "Evangeline.."

Turning around she saw he was gone. "Oh god no!"  
"Where did he go Evangeline?" John asked releasing her  
"He was on the floor. I hit him hard, he was unconscious."  
John heard more squad cars coming and a helicopter over head. Pulling her out of the doorway he drew his gun and told her to remain outside. Walking in slowly he saw shadows everywhere. In the middle of the floor were her clothes and the statue she must have used to hit him with. He began to search the bottom level of the house careful to be aware of his surroundings. He had the feeling of being watched.

Evangeline pulled his jacket close to her and saw the officers racing toward her. She felt exposed but relieved that everyone was here. Holding the gun she leaned against the outer wall of the house on the porch trying to calm her racing heart.

"Where is he mam?" the first officer asked  
"It's Ortega and he's inside" she said exhausted

The officers nodded and proceeded inside. Slipping her arms through the jacket she digested all that transpired and felt sick to her stomach. To be touched and shown the evilness of man made her weak with dread. She hoped John killed the sick bastard.

John came walking out of the house to see her leaned against the wall. She looked over at him expectantly "Did you find him?"  
John shook his head no "He's not here…"

"That's not possible John….it was only minutes between you coming and me telling you he was inside" she said walking toward the door.

He tried to stop her but she pushed past him holding the gun. Immediately she turned around looking everywhere seeing officers coming from the stairway and out of the kitchen. "NO!" she shouted

John saw her coming apart and went to her. "Calm down"  
"NO!" she shouted angrier. "He was here dammit! He couldn't have gone far! Find him dammit! Find him do you hear me!" she screamed

John went to her and puller her to his arms. She burst into tears as he held her. Then everything came crashing down around her and she lost all control. He caught her and scooped her into his arms, carrying her out of the house and sighing that he got to her in time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Martini Dreams: Don't interfere in my life**

by tarskeewee08

Turning her head a sharp flash of pain cut through her temples making her squeeze her eyes shut. Suddenly every bruise, every cut, every pain that ripped through her body came into focus and she gasped opening her eyes. John got up and went to her bedside. 

"Evangleine…"  
Looking at him she focused and swallowed the knot in her throat. Her mouth was dry and sore and throat hurt ass if she'd swallowed nails. "John…" she said hoarsely

He smiled and went to sit next to her "Wow, you have been out of it for hours. I am so glad you're awake"

She frowned "Out of it?"  
"You collapsed and the paramedics gave you something, you had me really worried"  
She smiled lightly "You were worried about me?"  
He chuckled "Of course!" 

Evangeline closed her eyes and tried to lift and the pain in her side pierced through her causing the air in her lungs to escape. She moaned loudly.

John grabbed her hand and squeezed her bandaged hand lightly. And she winced to see they both were wrapped to cover the cuts. "You have a cracked rib that had to be set"  
"A cracked rib?" she asked surprise.

"You took a fierce beating in that accident."  
Evangeline concentrated on all the things that happened in the past hours and felt her stomach tighten with anger. That pervert homicidal maniac was free. Looking at John with tears in her eyes she saw the truth on his face. No one knew where Ortega was. "John you have to find him. He's fixated on me and he won't stop."

"Evangeline…every precinct within the state of Pennsylvania has Ortega picture and descroption. He won't escape and that's all because of you" he said smiling at her rubbing her hand.

"John you don't understand. He knew you were coming, he was trying to set something up."

"I know we found the clothes and other things in the basement that indicated he planned something nefarious but he didn't succeed and now he's running scared."

"That's just it John he isn't scared. He thinks this is some kind of test of wills between us. That stuff in that house was all a lure. He knew that you would trace it to him through Natalie. For him to escape he had a plan of action. Something worse is to come and I need to get out of this bed and be ready!" she snapped trying to rise. The pain hit her and she ignored it forcing herself up.

John grabbed her gently pushing her back down. "Listen to me. You are in no condition to do anything. I need you well and at your best. If what you say is true we got a lot of work to do, and we can't do it if you set your recovery back even further"

Evangeline saw the determined look on his face and was comforted by his need to protect her. "Thank you John but I can take care of myself"

"That may be true but you don't have too"

Before she could say more Michael came in smiling at her. "How's my patient"  
John turned and laughed "Cranky"  
Evangeline sucked her teeth "I need to be out of here. How long will I have to stay?"

"Evangeline, you've suffered some trauma to your ribs and your head. We need to keep you for observation for at least another 48 hours." 

Evangeline shook her head slowly "Nope….I have work to do. I need to get my report out."

John smiled "I already spoke to your boss and he said take all the time you need"  
"You did what!" she shouted  
John looked at her surprised "Agent Simmons, I updated him on the case and what happened to you"

"John, I don't need you interfering in my life like that! I can handle my own affairs!" she shouted.

John looked at her shocked. Michael stepped to the bed. "Evangeline calm down he said confused by her outburst and the rage on her face directed at his brother" 

Evangeline continued to glare at John. "Dr. McBain can you leave me and John alone so we can talk!"

Michael looked at John and saw him staring at Evangeline genuinely confused by her anger. "Fine, but guys don't overdo it. Evangeline you need to get your rest"

Neither acknowledged his comment and he turned away reluctantly then left. As soon as the door closed Evangeline hissed at him. "I don't want you interfering any further! This is my case and I will update the bureau on its status. You have no jurisdiction on this!"

John put his hands on his hips "Your case? What he hell does that mean? You were here to assist; this case belongs to the LPD! You don't tell me what I have jurisdiction over!"

"That's where you are wrong Lt. I am taking over this case. I've done all the work on it and I'm the one that will solve it!" she said narrowing her eyes to determined slits at him.

"You are kidding right? I'm supposed to believe that you'll work this case from your hospital bed? What the hell is wrong with you? Why are acting like this!" 

Evangeline realized how far she pushed it. The idea that Agent Simmons was conspiring with him to take her job made her crazy. She was projecting her fears onto him. Cutting her eyes away she tried to gain perspective. He didn't know what was really going on and now he has unknowingly put a noose around her neck.

John came to the bed and saw that her anger was actually fear. She was afraid of something and he couldn't tell if it's the killer now hunting her or her boss. "Evangeline, I'm sorry if I crossed the line but I was worried about you. Please don't fight me. We can do this together."

Looking at him with tears in her eyes she was determined not to cry. "You don't understand. If I don't solve this case I will loose my job."

"What?"  
"My division SVC, it's under review. The government may not fund it for the next year and I'm building a business case to keep my head afloat. John I needed this case. I needed to find him."  
"Well, we won't let that happen. We will find him together. But first you are going to heal"

She smiled at him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you"  
John laughed "It was our first fight and I kind of liked it. You are one tough cookie"  
She laughed too. "That's what my family calls me, 'cookie'."  
"Really? " he asked happy she shared something with him.

"Really" she said laying back down.

He looked at her and saw her fatigue mixed with determination. She had an agenda when she arrived and didn't communicate it with him. It hurt to know she didn't fully trust him, even though they've been together for only a week. He felt as if he's known her for years and his need to save and protect her has intensified since he carried her battered body out of that house of horrors.

She turned her head and looked at him. "I want some ice cream!"  
John raised an eyebrow amused "Are you sure?"  
"Positive….I want some ice cream and my laptop, if you get me those two things all is forgiven."

John went to the bed and leaned over it putting his face close. "And your forgiveness is motivation enough" he said staring in her eyes." Leaning closer to his face she kissed him softly on the lips. "I like you John McBain"

"The feeling is mutual cookie" he said smiling.

She blushed and raised her bandaged hand to his face. "Chocolate ice cream" she whispered seductively.

"Is there any other kind?" he laughed rising and turning to leave. She watched him go and waved by to him. He was more than she had hoped and she wished that there was room in her life to indulge in hope. Her focus however was proving her worth at the Bureau and saving her job.

Looking at her hand she saw how impossible typing would be with them bound like they were. She then bit into the wrappings to remove them. She had to get an email to Simmons and her reports. She wasn't going to let that asshole win.

2 Days Later 

John walked in to see Evangeline sitting in a side chair her hair in a ponytail, she was dressed in jeans and a turtleneck typing away at the laptop in her lap.

He shook his head. Since he brought her the computer she's been all over it. Her hands weren't even healed but she was determined to stay on top things. She was as stubborn and committed as she was beautiful.

"Hey sexy ready to go?" he asked  
"Sure am. Any leads on Ortega?" she asked closing the laptop.  
"Not yet. He's fallen off radar but every news station in the country is showing his image. We will catch him."

Evangeline walked over to her laptop bag shaking her head. "He's still in Llanview"  
"You think so?" John asked slipping his hands in his pocket.  
"Sure do, he's not done with us. Especially since he has the celebrity he wanted. We played into his hands by taking it public, he's attention needy."

John went and got her over night bag "I thought of that, but finding him was paramount. I didn't want another woman killed"

She turned and looked at him smiling. "I understand that. Are we going to the station?"  
"Not today….nothing we can do there anyway."  
"Did you find anything in his apartment or Natalie's?"  
"Evangeline…"

Walking toward the door she frowned and looked at him. "What?"  
"Can we stop this now please?"  
"Stop what"  
"Avoiding what's going on with us. For the past two days all you've talked about is this case and your plans to catch him. I want you to relax some."  
"I won't relax until he's caught"  
"That's not what I mean"   
"Then what do you mean?"  
"I mean, there is something of equal importance that you aren't giving any attention too"

Putting her laptop bag carefully on her shoulder to prevent aggravating her hands further she saw that familiar desire in his eyes and sighed. "What is it John?"

He walked to her holding her bag. Looking into her face he saw the bruise on her forehead had faded and the cut on her lip had healed. He knew her ribs were still wrapped but Mike said they were healing nicely. Still she seemed more fragile to him than ever. Remembering her saying she was stained by the touch of the killers she hunted, he wanted to wrap her in his arms and comfort her. But her strength and independence prevented her from being needy. She dealt with her trauma by pursuing the killer even more fiercely.

Staring into her chestnut brown eyes he saw what lied underneath. What he saw when he stepped into the bar and was given his martini dream. She was a beautiful strong woman capable of great passion. He wanted her to focus on them and these feelings that grew between them without effort on their parts. He wanted her.

"Us, Evangeline….our feelings for one another."

She stared at him and he saw different emotions flash over her face and the one that disappointed him most was dread. For some reason love was something she wouldn't indulge in. Before she spoke Mike walked into the room.

"Wow you two don't wait for anyone do you?" he said chuckling  
Evangeline and John held their gaze further and John knew it would take more effort on his part to pull her closer. He had a plan for that.

Turning her head she smiled at Michael "Can I go?"  
Michael nodded. "Just make sure you sign all your paperwork at the front desk.  
She nodded and walked out as Michael looked at John. John tried to follow but he blocked his way. "What is going on with you bro?"

John looked at him confused "What?"  
"Are you in love with her?"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know but I get the impression that she's….."  
"Not in love with me?"

Michael blew out a breath. "She seems to be in loved with that job of hers John. I mean the woman ripped off her bandages to send a freaking email"

John laughed "She's a handful I will admit that"  
"So are you in love with her?"  
"I am…"  
"Wow. You haven't even dated since Caitlyn and you hook up with her in a week you are in love?"

John smiled. "Yep, strange isn't it"  
"Dangerous….she will hurt you man"  
"You don't know that Mike"  
"I know that she isn't reciprocating and that this is your first time reaching out to another woman after your divorce. I know you may be vulnerable here and should step back and let her catch up"

John saw the sincerity on his brother's face and heard the concern in his voice. "Thanks Mike, but I have a plan for Evangeline….we will connect. I don't plan to push her."

"A plan?"  
"I will call you when we get there?"  
"Where are you going?"  
John winked "Take care of Peaches for me!" he said walking out. Evangeline turned to see him approaching and smiled. "I'm free" she said grinning.

"Come on baby" he said pulling her hand.

Mike watched them get into the elevator and his brother winked at him. He frowned worried about John and the possibility that he may end up really hurt in the end. "Wonder where the hell he's taking her?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Martini Dreams: Drive to Destiny**

by tarskeewee08

"We have to consider that Craig or Ortega whom ever he was has two years unaccounted for. I wonder what changed to make him adapt a new identity…"

"Are you hungry?" John asked driving focusing on the road ignoring her analysis on the case. She'd been going on an on about her latest theories and he just kept focused on their trip.

Evangeline looked up at the road. They'd been driving for over 20 minutes and it appeared they were heading north out of Llanview "Where are we going?" she asked confused.

"Oh so you finally noticed we are going somewhere?" he said chuckling  
Evangeline looked at him and frowned "John, seriously where are we going?"  
"Away for a couple of days to regroup"   
"Are you crazy!" she shouted glaring at him  
John looked at her and smiled "Maybe…because I am determined to protect and take care of someone that is just as determined to run herself in the ground"

"Cut it out John, we have work to do! We are in the middle of a big case and we can't very well just take off!" 

"Evangeline, whether we are in the station or somewhere secluded the case can be worked by us. I need to make sure you are safe."

Running her hands through her hair she blew out a frustrated breath. "Listen to me, this freak is not going to stop."  
"This freak is now hunting you! Do you get that!" John snapped  
Evangeline looked at him "Oh I see now…of course, so we are going somewhere to lure him to us..." she said smiling.

John driving looked over at her confused "What?"  
"That's your plan, we leave and he follows but we're waiting on him. It's brilliant!" she said smiling

John shook his head "No baby…."  
"Yes, he's watching I know it. If we act as if he's gone he will reappear. This is the only way to force his hand." she said turning in her seat and looking behind them. The roads were dark now and she saw several cars behind. She wondered if one could be him.

"When was the last time you did anything that didn't involve work?" John asked in a worried tone.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Are you obsessed with your job or what? What are you hiding from? Why can't you for a second focus on something other than a sick sociopath!"

His words cut at her heart. It sounded like Dennis all over again. Turning away from him she hid the fact that he hurt her feelings. John saw her reaction and felt like an ass for attacking her like that. Who was he to talk? His most relaxed moments where shared with a dog and a can of beer. Reaching for her hand he ran his across it affectionately. She didn't move it and gently he took it into his. He didn't want to make her feel bad for who she was. He just wanted her to stop before she lost herself to it all. "I'm sorry"

She looked back at him her eyes glistening with tears "Don't be, it's a valid question. I started something with you and I know that. I didn't want to but hey here we are"  
He smiled "That's right here we are"

Evangeline held his hand. "I wasn't always like this you know."  
John looked over at her "I know, when you were in my class you seemed more open and trusting than you are now."

She smiled "I was, and I actually fell in love."  
John turned his attention to the road "What happened?"  
"Ambition I guess. He was a good man to me and we shared something special. I was very intimidated when I joined the academy but his encouragement helped me find the confidence I needed to pursue my dreams. Soon after I graduated an opening for a profiler position came up. It was to work with a lead profiler in the Wisteria Lane murders."

John nodded "I remember those murders. Turned out some suicidal housewife killed a woman and her son turned into a serial killer afterwards"

Evangeline smiled slightly "I was just to observe but I actually solved the case. It brought my to the attention of the right people and my career in the bureau sky rocketed."

John thought about his devotion to the Steve Haver serial killings and how he treated his wife Caitlyn as that case consumed him. He heard the sadness in her voice and understood the rest of her tale. She let go of his hand ran it gently across her lap to exercise the soreness from the cuts. "Well I got the lead profiler position and I threw myself into it feet first, working 70 hour work weeks. The more involved in my career I became the less interested in my relationship I grew. He did things to try to pull me back in I mean we both were in law enforcement just different spectrums."

"What did he do?"  
"A defense attorney for a large firm based out of New York. He found himself commuting to DC between cases. His career was demanding too"  
"That must have been hard" John said looking at her  
Evangeline nodded "It was, but he tried I didn't and in the end he was very bitter over the split."

"You ended things?"  
"He told me to make a choice and I did. The last thing he told me was I would eventually become as sick as the people I hunted. He told me there was something perverse in what I did and he was beginning to think I enjoyed it."

John sighed and they drove in silence for awhile before he spoke again "Caitlyn was a school teacher and a very gentle woman. She could understand and forgive almost anything. I however tested those boundaries to the breaking point."

Evangeline looked at him watching his face as he spoke. John tightened his grip on the steering wheel remembering his pain. Talking about Caitlyn was hard and he rarely did it. "I always kept crazy hours or found myself commuting between our home and VA. But the Steve Haver case was something different. It consumed me."

"Weren't you caught in a big internal investigation with the death of your men?" Evangeline asked

John nodded "When Haver escaped on my guys watch he killed one of my closest friends. I held him while he bled to death in my arms. It pushed me over the edge, that kind of guilt and hatred changes a person. My behavior at home became hostile and aggressive. Caitlyn actually told me before she threw me out that she was afraid of me. To be honest I was afraid of me too." 

Evangeline reached over and touched his knee and squeezed it. "I'm sorry"  
John sucked in his breath and blew it out releasing some of his old heartache "That monster got in my head and destroyed a part of me Van, I actually let it spill over into my personal life. It's why I eventually left, because my relentless crusade against him was changing me into someone I didn't know." 

Evangeline nodded "Is that why you are taking me away. Forcing me to escape it all? Are you trying to save me John?"

John looked at her smiling at how smart and intuitive she was "Yes baby, I saw your panic and desperation in the hospital. The way you ripped at your bandages and insisted on working from your hospital bed, you were letting him in Van. I can't let you do that. I know your job is important and I will help you save it, but I won't sit back and let you become consumed by it."

"But why John? You barely know me? I mean you can't possibly feel that strongly for me in such a short time."

John laughed. Maybe she was right and it wasn't possible to fall quickly for a person you barely knew. But they were kindred spirits. He felt it so strongly now. "You have no idea how special you are. For the record I do know you because I was you years ago. I can't change what happened to me then, but I can help you now." He looked at her staring at him confused by his commitment toward her "Besides I have an ulterior motive too….I'm falling in love with you."

"That's a bad idea" she snapped  
"Too late"  
Reclining in her seat she looked at her hands. They were healing nicely but the cuts and scrapes made them look broken and scarred, which is how she felt inside. Dennis was what she considered the love of her life. When she chose her job over him she spent many a night crying over the loss of happiness in her life.

She replaced it all with the ugly cruelty that existed in every case and murder she witnessed. Soon her heart shriveled and coldness crept in. Now she was so used to the emptiness she remained confused by the reality that she might have more with this man. Looking at John she saw his strong jaw line and clear blue eyes. He was awakening something in her that she didn't even know was dead. Something even Dennis hadn't touched. Part of it may be the painful shared past between them or part could be the loneliness of their chosen careers. Whatever it was she wanted to experience it all with him.

They got each other on a primal level and she liked that. "Okay John I will give you three days in seclusion separate from the case if you promise me something." 

John looked at her surprised she was coming around and even more surprised she would do three days. "What is it?"  
"That we remain in constant contact with the station and if something concrete breaks we follow up on it. People lives are at stake."  
"That's reasonable"  
She sighed "Good"  
"You know I hope you are wrong." John said turning off the expressway to a one lane highway missing street lights.  
"About?"  
"About him being fixated on you, I'd hate to have to kill him on our little sabbatical"  
Evangeline laughed "Well we'll see, I suggest we remain alert and ready."

John nodded. "We both will"  
Evangeline saw the winding road taking them further into seclusion and wondered how long he'd been planning this? He was determined that they explore their feelings for one another and she just couldn't get over how convincing he was. No one could pull her away from a case. No one! Yet she barely put up a fight. Something was happening to her and god help her she liked it.

Looking into the night she watched as the trees that outlined the road zipped by. Suddenly a feeling a fear crept through her belly and the image of him leaping from a tree above her flashed into her mind. Falling and fighting him she recalled the terror and pain of his attack. Shivering under the memory she shut her tight and forced it where she filed all the other bad things she's experienced in the line of duty, slowly the panic attack subsided and she was able to breathe steady again.

"Are you okay?" he asked noting her eyes squeezed shut and her fist clenched.  
"I am now…" she said softly opening her eyes and wincing at the pain in her hands. She looked over at him to give him a reassuring smile.  
"You've been through a trauma you know, its okay to be a little shell shocked."  
"I'm fine."

John saw his turn and slowed down his speed. Bo and the Buchanan clan had a cabin out near Lantana Mountain and he asked if he could use it to debrief and unwind. Bo didn't like the idea of his Lt. taking a brief step away from this high profile case. John pointed out the media attention on the department now with Ortega being the perp.

After the media got wind of Evangeline's position with the FBI and her kidnapping they were all over the hospital waiting to get at her. He assured Bo some time away for her to recuperate could only bring about a good solution to finding this wacko. Eventually his argument won out and Bo agreed to support his little kidnap and rescue mission.

Driving up the winding road into the property he did notice how dark and isolated the cabin was. He checked to make sure that they weren't followed on their way to the cabin and he was pretty sure they were safe. Evangeline smiled at him and he knew that she was excited at the prospect of being alone with him too. She looked so fragile next to him wearing her ponytail and no makeup. Her bruise on her face and the scars on her hands reminded him of the danger she was in. All he wanted to do was protect her.

That encouraged him more. Parking in front of the place John turned off the car and looked at her smiling "You ready?"

She nodded and opened her door. John got out and met her as she came around the car. Taking her hand she led him around the path to the front of the cabin. He would come back for the luggage later. Reaching in his pocket he retrieved the key and opened the door, taking her hand he walked her inside of the dark cabin.

John went to the nearest light switch and flipped it on. Evangeline looked around and saw the masculine decorated cabin and smirked. The walls were the same dark log wood that framed the outside of the ranch style cabin. On the wall were mounted large deer's with massive antlers reaching the ceiling. A skinned bear rug in the middle of the floor in front of the fire place with the head of the bear still attached. A large gun rack in the far corner had several hunting and assault rifles. The large furniture was dark browns and leather blending in with the western décor.

"I like it!" she said going over to the couch and plopping down."  
John closed the door and looked at her smiling "I thought you would"

Pulling up to the road outside of the Buchanan Cabin with his lights off Ortega cut off his car. Reaching for his cell phone he checked and it had only a couple of bars. He hoped he got a signal.   
"Hello"  
"It's me…" Ortega said seeing the lights go on in different rooms of the cabin.  
"Where are they?"  
"At some cabin….I guess it's her spot to recover."  
"Interesting…"

Ortega laughed "I couldn't have asked for a better location"  
"Do you think it's a trap?"  
"Maybe"  
"Well you know what to do"  
"Can I have some fun!" Ortega said giggling. He didn't know killing would be so exciting. He was so anxious to feel that agent's skin under his hands. He still owed her for the concussion he was sure he had"

"Do not steer from the plan. You know what to do!"

The line went dead and Ortega threw the phone to the side. Reaching for his night binoculars He trained them on the cabin. John McBain came out the door going to the car to get their luggage. The Lt. never paid him any attention all those months on the force and talked to him as if he was a second class citizen. He wanted payback with him. But he owed a greater debt and it had to be paid. Besides the plans called for John's death eventually he'd get to have some fun after all.

Laughing to himself he lowered the binoculars and leaned into his seat. Let the games begin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Martini Dreams: Being Watched**

by tarskeewee08

"John my god I can do it..."  
"Stop fighting me!" he snapped trying to help her out of her shirt. Evangeline let him work her arms through. She had to admit the cracked rib was something that she couldn't easily get passed. It hurt terribly to lift her arms. But he was treating her like a china doll and it was driving her nuts. Watching him as he pulled her shirt gently over her head she smirked. "I guess you want me out of my pants most of all."

He looked up at her confused then smiled at the devilish look in her eyes "We can't very well delve into that tonight. You aren't ready."

"I can handle my own" she said challengingly. 

John shook his head and helped her up. Unbuttoning her pants he stared into her eyes as he unzipped them and then pulled them down her hips. Bending to pull her feet free Evangeline braced herself by placing her hand on his shoulders and stepped out of them. When he was done she stood before him in her bra and panties with a bandage wrapped around her torso.

"I hate that you've been so banged up since you got on this case" he said looking at her dark bruising on her chest.

"Comes with the job you know that." she said dismissively.  
He reached up to her ponytail and pulled the barrette loose to let her hair fall around her shoulders. "I prefer it this way"  
"I see" she said looking into his eyes longingly. She wanted him even in her state and if he made any advance on her she would work hard to give in.

Leading her to the bed he pulled back the covers and waited for her to climb underneath. She unhooked her bra in the front and let it fall from her shoulders and climbed inside with nothing on but her panties. 

Looking at him and smiling slyly he shook his head and pull the covers back over her. Opening the armoire in the room he took the remote and flipped on the TV. John kicked off his shoes as he put it on the local news. He got undressed and tossed her the remote. Evangeline turned up the TV to here the broadcaster.

_  
In other news….The LPD is still unable to find Craig Carlson aka Officer Joseph Ortega. Craig Carlson is being sought for the questioning in the murders of five women in Llanview and was labeled the 'Doll Man' for the macabre things he did with the victims. _

An image of Ortega was up on the screen next to the news caster. Evangeline looked at his face with the unassuming smile and felt her anger simmer. Why didn't she know those eyes when she saw his DMV picture. She should have connected the dots sooner.

_A spokesperson from the Mayors office released a statement confirming the investigation is moving along and the LPD hoped to be making an arrest soon._

John came over and got in the bed with her. Evangeline immediate snuggled under his arms. "Do you think he may have just left Pennsylvania?" she asked wishfully.

"No, I think you're right. He got what he wanted when we gave him the media exposure. I don't think he's done."

Evangeline moaned and shifted her body underneath him seeking more comfort. "I still feel that we missed something John. I mean what set him off?"

John feeling exhausted from the drive and the day rubbed her arm and allowed himself to drift off. Evangeline kept watching the news and eventually heard his light snore. Snuggling close to him she smiled and drifted to sleep as well. He wasn't in the mood to talk about work and that was fine with her.

Ortega got out of his car and walked up the path to the cabin. Everything was dark and silent. The lights to the front were off and he decided to circle the perimeter to get a good look at the way in and out of the place.

After walking several feet he saw a soft blue glow from a back window. Creeping silently to it he heard the murmur of a TV. Looking up into the window he saw them curled up in each other arms on the bed with the light of the TV washing over them. He couldn't really see her except for the top her head that rested on his chest and arm thrown across it.

How did the Lt. get someone like her? He wasn't half the man that he was. Jealousy crept into him and fought the urge to break up the little comforting embrace they shared. He had strict orders to handle things differently. He wasn't used to taking orders but the debt he owed made it impossible for him not to follow through with the plan already in motion.

He was able to kill his bitch of a mother and start his own masterpiece so the least he could do is deal with them. Smiling he lowered himself and stepped on a branch. Crouching he took off in the direction he came.  
Evangeline head popped up. She looked over at the window suspiciously. The tv was stil on and John was snoring but she got the errie feeling that something was wrong. Easing off his chest she slid out of bed. Walking over to the tv she turned it off and headed to the window. The room now dark except for the glow spilling in from the moon. She pulled back the curtain and looked into the night. The half moon hung in the sky the stars glistened all around. Looking into the forest she shivered. Her senses were heightened and she felt a cold feeling of dread creep through her. Hearing her him moan she looked back at the bed. He lay there chest exposed with tattoos on his arm and chest. He was a an amazing, friend, lover, partner and she was glad he was at her side. Walking back to the bed she eased back inside careful not to over exert herself.

Feeling her climb in he immediately reached for her and she gently laid across his chest. Relaxing she ignored the feeling that they were on borrowed time and fell into a blissful sleep in his arms.

The Next Day 

John felt Evangeline plop down on the bed and looked up to see her grinning in his shirt with a box in her lap. Rising on his elbow he frowned and reached for his watch. It's just 7 am. "What are you doing up? What is that you have?"

"You aren't much of a kidnapper." She said opening the box.  
"What do you mean?" John said wiping his eyes.  
"No food baby, except this..." she said pulling out a box of crackers and looking down at more canned gods. "I tried to surprise you for breakfast and this is all I found"

John laughed. He thought of quite a lot to get her here, but food was not it. "Well is there anything you can salvage?"

"Ha! You are kidding right? Pork & beans, potted meat, tuna, canned salmon and a box of a crackers is all we got." She said moving the box to the bed and wincing from the effort.

"Why are you carrying anything, you aren't well" he said frowning at her pain  
"Oh don't start" she said rising. John reached and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving. "Wait I'm sorry…"

She looked at him "No you aren't, you are just being you and I get that. But right now we need to come up with a plan to eat. I have to take my medicine on a full stomach. Besides I don't like tuna." She said smirking at him.

Jon got up from bed. "Then I will go to the store and get your breakfast."  
"I can stay here until you get back."   
"Absolutely not, I won't play that game with you we stick together."

Evangeline frowned as she watched him stretch and head to the bathroom. He gave her an I'm serious look "You coming?" he said standing at the door of the bathroom.

She smiled and followed him in. They could remove her bandage today according to Mike and she was in desperate need of a shower wit him. He patted her on the butt as she passed him by and closed the door. 

Ortega moved the car into the woods for cover and secured a spot at the top of the forested hill to watch the cabin. Looking through his binoculars he watched them walk out of the cabin laughing. She wore a green shirt and jeans and her hair blew in her face as the wind caught it. She swiped it away smiling and pranced to the car in what seemed like slow motion to him. Her gait was erotic and her laughter floated up to him in the forest.

They were kindred spirits.

When he first was told that he had work to do and that it was to bring about the closure he wanted from that bitch of a mother, he had no idea his life work would bring her him.

When he received the call that she was coming and to be on the ready, he thought it would be an easy task. Now he knew differently. She was a lot more fearless than he was used too when it came to women. The way she pursued him into the woods without backup, and that maneuver to knock him out when he held her captive. He had never met a woman so tough.

They pulled out of the driveway and Ortega lowered his binoculars. Getting up from his position he tossed them into his bag. Putting his gun into the back of his pants he scaled down the slope heading toward the cabin. He had to check out the cabin quick, he had no idea how long they would be gone.

John walked down the isle pushing the shopping cart behind her watching her shop. Every now and then she would pull something from the shelf and flash him a smile asking if he liked it. She had no idea how he could careless what she cooked as long as she was by his side.

Once they covered all bases and grabbed a couple of bottles of cheap wine, they rang up their stash and headed back to the cabin. John called into the station and was told that Ortega was still off radar and that the case was stalling. Evangeline tensed up and became quiet.

"You okay?"  
"I just don't like this. I mean it's not like him to not jostle for attention"  
"I know, I think our boy is laying in wait" John said driving down the isolated country road. The grocery store was 45 minutes away and they were another 20 minutes from the cabin.

"Do you think he's tracking us? I mean we are isolated and he does have a vendetta" she said thinking about the feeling she had last night of being watched.

"I don't know but I think until we decide our next move we need to be very alert and careful."  
"I agree" she said  
John looked over at her. Her bruise on her face was healed and he was grateful for that at least. When he took her bandage off her ribcage he noticed the dark bruises were beginning to fade. She was such a tough cookie. Smiling he reached and touched her hand "French Toast"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I want French Toast for breakfast…can you make it?"  
She laughed "Why didn't you tell me in the store. I could have gotten the bread for French Toast"

John frowned "We got bread"  
Evangeline shook he head "Not the kind for my famous French Toast"  
John laughed and kept driving. She held his hand and looked back out the window, maybe when this was all over she and him could have a future together. She warmed up more and more to what was happening to them. 

Ortega stuck a pair of her panties in his pocket as a souvenir. Walking out of the bedroom he headed toward the back door of the cabin. He stepped out and pulled out his cell phone. 

"Hello"  
"Hey, it's not a trap, I think their here for some rest or something"  
"Or something?"  
"You know what I mean, she's a hot broad so I'm sure he just wanted to get her alone."  
"Enough! I need you to focus Craig. Where are they now?"

Craig hawk spit the cold in chest and looked back at the cabin as he left it "I don't know probably went to breakfast or something. She looked okay when I saw her this morning and he was clueless as usual."

"Well the police have your picture all over. You can't come back to Llanview, I need you to get ready to move on them. I have a place for you to use but it's a 100 miles from where you are. I don't know how you will get there undetected."

Ortega laughed "I can handle it just give me the details. I will move on them tonight."

John and Evangeline unloaded the car and brought in the grocery. Once inside she said she would wash up before starting breakfast. John nodded and started to unpack the grocery as she turned and headed for the bedroom.  
Heading to the bathroom something peculiar caught her eye. Her bag lay on top of the bed unzipped. Turning she stared at it. That bag had her undergarments and she made sure to zip it up so she didn't have them hanging open for full view. She was particular about her things and she knew that she zipped it. 

Walking over to it she pulled the flap back and looked at her things. Instead of the neat folds that she usually had when packing and unpacking they were in disarray. John came to the door and saw her standing over her bag confused.

"Something wrong?"  
"Yes…" she said turning around looking at him  
"Evangeline?"

Walking to her other bag she unzipped it quick and found her gun. Pulling it out she popped the clip and checked for bullets.

"What's wrong?" he asked walking in and looking at the bag open and on the bed.

"He's been here!" she snapped pushing pass him heading from the living room.  
"What?" John asked following her out "Why do you think he's been here?"  
"My stuff, he's had his nasty hands all through my things!" she hissed going to a window and peering out of it holding her gun.

John looked back at her bag on the bed open "Are you sure?"  
"John! Please…I am telling you has been here!" he snapped  
John saw the anger in her eyes and heard the panic in her voice. Walking over to her he touched her arm. "Calm down baby"

She looked at him confused "Calm down…I told you he's been here! I should have known, last night something was off."

"What happened last night?"  
"Nothing, just a feeling I had" she said looking out of the window.

"Well we can call in some back up and have them search the area." John said going to his phone.

"Wait, what if I'm wrong and we waste the effort" Evangeline didn't want to be irrational, but something about this perp had her on edge. She lowered the gun and walked into his arms. Could she be wrong? Could she have left the bag open? John rubbed her back. "Are you sure that he was here?"

"No…" she said weakly  
"It's okay baby, like I said you have been through a trauma and its going to take sometime to get your bearings. Let me cook breakfast and you check everything out to see if anything else looks disturbed."

She nodded and lifted her head to kiss him. "Okay"  
He smiled down in her face "It really okay…." He said letting her go.

Ortega started the car and backed it out of the wooded hiding place he secured. He needed to get ready for tonight. Soon he will have everything he wanted and the pretty Evangeline Williamson was the key.


	14. Chapter 14

**Martini Dreams: A Plan**

by tarskeewee08

"So this thing with you and Agent Simmons?" John asked forking up some eggs and eating them.  
"What about it?"  
"Its personal because of you position? What is he a sexist? A racist?" John asked looking at her pushing her food around her plate.

"Neither he's my ex best friend." She said softly.  
"He's what?" John asked confused  
Evangeline looked up at him and saw his shock "He and Dennis went to West Point together. They are still really close and he's had a problem with me since I chose my job over him. I think the fact that I do my job well and receive more acclaim from his superiors doesn't help."

"Damn, baby it really must be tough for you, dealing with that and still maintaining what you do"  
"Not really John, Simmons doesn't get to me….but this…" she said looking up  
"You still thinking about Ortega?"  
"I think we should search the woods."  
"No…Van you aren't up for that"  
"Then I change my mind I want you to call it in. Get some men out here to search. I can't shake this feeling John. Something is wrong."

John nodded and got up. Walking over to the phone in the cabin he called the station. Evangeline listened to him as he spoke to Antonio advising to send some units out here. She hoped she was wrong but something told her that she needed to be sure. She didn't want another confrontation with that animal. She was afraid if she saw him again she would unload her gun into him before asking a single question.

John hung up and looked at her. "They are sending units up here and he is calling the Pohkie County sheriff's office to get them here as well.

Evangeline smiled "I could be wrong John but…"  
"Hey, listen to me" he said walking over to her and taking her hand. "So far your instincts have given, us a name and everything else in this case. If you say he's been in here then I believe you." He said kneeling over into her face while she remained in the chair.

Evangeline touched his face and kissed his lips. John slipped his tongue in her mouth and kissed her deeper. Breaking free he smiled at her. "I need you to get dressed sweetness. They should be here soon."

Evangeline got up and went to the bedroom to get dressed. John watched her go and swiped at the hair in his face. Maybe he shouldn't have brought her here. He just wanted sometime alone with her, he wanted to force her to deal with her demons, but that isn't something easily done.

Ortega walked into the small diner with his cap and shades on. He was growing in a beard so his face was scruffy and unshaven. Going to a booth he picked up a menu as a petite waitress came by.

"What'cha lookin for this morning sugah" she said popping gum at 10 in the morning  
Ortega looked up at the brunette and took an immediate dislike to her. Her eyes were gray like his and his mother and he felt his stomach tighten. Fighting to remain in control he swallowed hard and forced himself to speak "The Breakfast Special"

She smiled "Good choice, how about some coffee?"  
Ortega nodded hoping that she would leave his side before he grabbed the butter knife and plunged it in her chest.

The woman took his menu and walked away. He watched her leave, then scanned the bar. No one seemed to pay him much attention. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his list. He had crossed off most of it but the task at hand. Remembering when he was approached and told his destiny, he smiled to himself. Maybe he would take care of the brunette waitress before visiting them tonight.

She came back with the coffeepot and flipped over the coffee mug already on the table in its saucer. Pouring it Ortega stared into her face. She would have to be taught a lesson, just like the others. His bloodlust would not be denied. Smiling he thanked her and relaxed. This was his destiny.

Pohkie County police walked around the cabin and John stood on the porch talking to the sheriff.

"That's right he may be tracking us. I think we should be safe than sorry." he said looking out into the forest.  
"I can't believe that wacko could be here." The sheriff said spitting out tobacco.  
Evangeline came out of the cabin and looked at the sheriff. He smiled at her. "Morning miss…"

"Good Morning" she said nicely "Anything yet?"  
Before he could say more the LPD started pulling up with their lights flashing. John stepped off the porch as the cars came to a stop. Soon Antonio came out and approached.  
"Wsup Bro?" Antonio said with his Ray Ban shades on. He looked over to Evangeline next to the sheriff on the porch and waved.

"Nothing man, Evangeline feels he may be off radar because he's out here stalking us. It's a theory worth investigating"  
"Anything yet?" Antonio asked looking at the officers in the woods.  
"Not yet."

Evangeline turned to the sheriff. "How far back do these woods go?"  
The sheriff shrugged "My guess would be 500 acres"  
Evangeline nodded and folded her arms. "Is there any vantage point for someone that wants to observe this cabin or the neighboring ones?"

The sheriff walked off the porch and looked around. He saw the left side of the perimeter lifted into a hilly forested area. "I think there is a side road there" he said pointing.

Evangeline looked over and nodded. "Let's go" she said stepping off.

John watched her walk toward the forest with the sheriff. He considered stopping her but thought better of it. He would give her the freedom to do what she's good at. Antonio told his men to case the entire road and dispatched one of them to go into town and ride around to see if Ortega was stupid enough to crawl from under his rock. The men he brought were colleagues of Ortega and should recognize him despite the disguise.

John leaned against the car. If she was right and they found anything to indicate he was here then they would leave. He wouldn't have her in harms way. He'd send her back and wait for Ortega himself to appear.

Evangeline panted as they walked up the incline and when they approached the little break in the forest and dirt road she turned around looking back at the cabin. It was a perfect spot to be concealed. The sheriff went to the road noticing fresh tire tracks. "These look fairly recent"

Evangeline turned and walked over to him. On the ground next to the tracks were a couple of cigarette buds. Picking one up she sniffed and could tell they burned recent enough. Standing she smirked. She was right he was here.

Ortega ate his breakfast as a 6 foot tall lumber jack looking man with a grisly adams beard walked in. The brunette greeted him and most locals in the café said there hellos.

"Some action up on Rout 3" he said sitting at the counter.  
Ortega frowned and listened, as the brunette smiled "Really nothing but the Buchanan cabin up there."

"Yep Sheriff Warren is up there with Jack and them combing the woods. They think that freaky serial killer from Llanview is in town"

Ortega almost choked on his food. The 4 year old at the table next to him looked over at him coughing and smiled. Ortega reached for his water and swallowed it quick trying to stop the choking.

"Wow….how you know Tim?"  
"Coming down from the McCrae place I drove through a road block. Jack told me. Apparently they are blocking off the roads and coming as far into town to search for the wacko." 

Ortega fumed. "Who does he think he's calling a wacko" he mumbled under his breath.

Dammit this was all he needed. How did they know he'd been there? He bit down on his lip and recalled the little souvenir he took. He was such a fucking idiot. Now what would he do?

Dropping several bills on the table he got up and hastily left. The waitress and her lumberjack friend looked at him and he tried to remain inconspicuous but he needed to get out and quick. Walking out of the diner and up the sidewalk he saw an LPD cruiser coming up the road. Sticking his hands in his pockets and dropping his head he walked casually to his car. Not sure if the cruiser saw him or not, he climbed inside and started the car. 

"Shit!" he snapped pulling away.

John looked at Evangeline as she spoke in front of them. She was slipping back into her role and he didn't like watching her be overcome by this again. Pacing and tossing her hair over her shoulders her eyes were bright and alert and he saw that flame of determination burning through. This was personal for her and that wasn't good.

"He's been here but I'm not sure why he held off from hitting us last night." she said frowning. "Whatever the reason if he doesn't know you are here then he will be back. Pull the cops out immediately. We need to give him the opportunity to come back in."

John rubbed his jaw "I think you should go back with Antonio…"  
Evangeline shot him a confused look "What!"  
"Let me handle it from here. I don't want you involved"

The sheriff and his men looked at him and Antonio knew his buddy had just made a grave error. Evangeline narrowed her eyes on him. "Can I speak to you alone?"

John nodded and followed her out of the woods. Once they were at the bottom of the incline away from ear shot she turned on him. "Don't ever do that to me again!" she hissed  
"Do what?"  
"Undermine me when I'm working. I'm not your victim that needs protecting, I'm your partner. Treat me as such!"  
"Evangeline….."  
"No! Don't ever do that to me…I am heading up this investigation still. I got us this far so don't dismiss me like some hysterical woman."

"Stop it!" John hissed moving in closer to her "Don't you see that my motives are a lot simpler than that. I'm in love with you and don't want you hurt. You are still nursing a cracked rib."

Evangeline sighed. "I know but…"  
"No buts! I won't let that asshole within 50 feet of you!"  
"Fine…then protect me. But if we are right and he is after me, splitting up won't do it. We need to stay together." Turning she headed back to the officer and he grabbed her arm.

"I am serious I want you gone" he whispered preventing her from walking away.  
"I am serious when I tell you no!" she said snatching away.

John shook his head as she left him. Why did it always come out as him controlling her. All he wanted to do was protect her, wasn't there a difference. She went back to the officers and continued her rant while he watched with his heart in his throat. Fuck falling in love he was already in love and he wouldn't let her be hurt. Even if he had to throw her over his shoulder and drag her from here by force. 

"Hey its me we got a problem!" Ortega said panting and looking up in his rearview mirror to see the LPD cruiser running his plates. The cop hadn't flashed his lights yet but it was only a matter of minutes.

"Where are you?"  
"The police are all over the place, she made me."  
"Damn, Craig I told you to be careful"  
"I was dammit! That bitch is the reason, you should have told me how crafty she was!"

The phone got silent and the cop behind Ortega hit his lights.  
"Fuck!" Ortega hissed in the phone.  
"What is it?"  
"A cop…I am going to have to deal with him. If not its all over"  
"Can you handle it?"  
"I was born for shit like this!" he snapped closing his phone he pulled the car over to the side of the road. Looking in his rearview mirror he saw Clarence a guy he knew pretty well step out of his car. Clarence didn't have his gun drawn which meant that all he knew now is that the car was possibly stolen. Ortega reached into the glove compartment and got his gun. Maybe killing Clarence was exactly what he needed to get a handle on this situation.

John walked into the cabin to see Antonio and Evangeline looking over a map with the Sheriff trying to determine where Ortega could be held up. He spoke to the officers and everyone has checked in but Clarence. He wired in that he was doing a pullover on a stolen car but everything seemed fine.

Evangeline looked up at him still angry, but she was trying to put it aside "We think we know where we can set up a net to catch him John."

"He's not coming back here. He has to know that you made him by now."  
"Not true he could…"  
"No we are not going to catch him out here. I say we all head back to Llanview and pull him into familiar territory."

Evangeline ran her hands through her hair. "We can handle this if you just listen to me."  
"I am not discounting what you are saying Evangeline, I am just….."  
"You are just trying to control this situation and with this maniac control is the last thing you have. You have to let him do what he does. Give him the rope to hang himself."  
"You mean allow you to use yourself as bait!" he snapped

Antonio stood up "Can I interject?"  
They both turned and looked at Antonio totally forgetting he and the sheriff were in the room. Antonio smiled "She's right we have to let him do what he does. If we leave and you guys stay, he will be lulled into a false sense of security. He will think we believe he has moved on. I can position some men here for extra measure and then we let him do his thing."

Evangeline smiled "I like it"  
"I don't"  
"Well you are out voted!" Evangeline said smiling at him. John smiled in spite of himself. Softening toward her he winked. "Like I said you're the boss" he said throwing his hands up in defeat.

Ortega put the cop body in the trunk of his car. Going inside he radioed in to the LPD dispatch giving Clarence id saying that he was bringing in a car thief. The dispatch didn't notice it wasn't Clarence. He then changed the station to the correct frequency listening to the officer's state their next plan of action.

Ortega smiled, now he was back in the game. He would ditch the stolen car in the woods and use the cruiser to determine where the rest of the officers were. Either way he was in charge again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Martini Dreams: Help Is on the way!**

by tarskeewee08

Sitting by the fireplace John drinks his beer and Evangeline sips her martini as they wait. The men are strategically posted on the three specific corners of the property shield by the woods. Antonio wanted to leave more men but John felt that less and well hidden would be more of a lure. Since Ortega had no idea where the men were they had the advantage.

There is no way Ortega could get to them without being spotted. Evangeline looked into the fire and holding her martini glass thinking of all that's happened so far, and what was to come. She looked over at John seeing him sigh deeply and take a swig of his beer.

"You know once this is done, I have the strangest feeling that I will loose you" John said

Evangeline looked at him and smiled "I don't think so…"  
"I do, you want your career and that means you will return to it. Right?"  
Sipping her martini she says nothing and the liquid sooths her aching side. She didn't want to have this conversation and chose to ignore it.

John turns and looks at her. "I want to have the conversation with you to make my pitch to have you in my life, but somehow I think it's a dream, my martini dream. That no matter how much I desire and love you, eventually I will wake up to find you gone."

Evangeline blew out a frustrated breath "John, look…"

"Don't say it Evangeline, I know that our lives are different. I know that we want different things." Placing the beer on the table he turns to her and moves her hair from her shoulders "I also know that I haven't felt his alive in years. I love our fights, I love our talks, I love your smile, I love your frowns. I am in love with all the layers of you. I can't help it."

She looked at him in awe "I have never had a man so certain of his feelings for me."

"Then its past due. I lost a woman that meant a lot to me before because I was unwilling to do and say what it takes to let her know how important she was to me. I won't make that mistake again. If after all is said and done you choose to leave me, then I will let you go willingly. Until that moment arrives I will fight for what I think we could have."

"I never considered a life with love John, to be honest before I met you I was pretty sure I could live with out it."

"And now?"  
"Now I don't know. I see you and I see all the mysteries of my heart. The parts of my heart I don't understand. I'm a logical woman that deals with facts, but my desire for you so soon and so powerful defies logic. Something else burns inside of me whenever you're near"

John smiles "Then I'm not alone…"  
Smiling back at him she touches his face "You're not alone"

Ortega walks through the dark dense wooded area to Jacobs's location. According to his radioed check in he should be less than 100 feet from him. Pulling out his sharp hunting knife he grinned. Taking him out was just the beginning. Before the night was over he would accomplish the impossible and claim his prize.

Evangeline got up with her drink and went to the kitchen to fix another one. John frowned knowing it must be her anxiety over what was to go down tonight "Sweetie do you think you should?"

She looked at the vodka she was pouring and stopped "You're right"  
"Let me hold you for now" he said placing his gun on the side of him and opening his arm to her.  
She walked over and pulled her gun from the back of her pants and putting it on the coffee table in front of them. Sitting next to him she relaxed into his chest. Closing her eyes she tried to let go of the anger and fear she carried inside of her. If they could just deal with Ortega once and for all, she would be free of it. At least that's what she told herself.

"Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I hadn't chosen this John"  
Kissing the top of her forehead he smiles "I wonder that for myself too"  
"Kids, a minivan, PTA, country club….those things are so foreign to me"  
John kissed the top of her head "You would be a great mother."  
"I wonder"  
"Are you saying that you want kids Van?"  
She wrapped her arm around him "I'm saying I wonder about kids that's all."

He rubbed her arm and watched the flames in the fire. Hearing the clock strike at the top of the hour he looked up to see it was now 9 o'clock. He wondered when Ortega would strike.

Jacob Dawson was a simple man, that liked simple things. One thing he couldn't abide by was stakeouts. He hated getting assigned to them, his silent protest in the night was listening to his ipod player as he sat on the hood of the cruiser with his assault rifle, waiting on any sign of Ortega. Killing him was personal since he had the freak over to his house for dinner. He was even allowed him access to his three year old twin daughters. The idea of a homicidal maniac around his children infuriated him.

Rising from the cruiser he walked further to the opening of the dense forested area and using his night scope on his gun he trained it on the section of the house he was to cover. He didn't think Ortega would show up again but he prayed if he did he would be the first to see him. Well his prayer was somewhat answered.

A sharp piercing pain cut through his back and Jacob dropped is weapon gasping. The pain ripped through him as the large knife slid upward cutting through his insides like butter. Blinking several times before he died he realized that wishes do come true, and he should have made a better one….

Evangeline went to the window, immediately she became agitated at not seeing anything in the dark. John watched her silently. He knew that as the night progressed she would get more and more upset. "I was thinking about what you said in regards to the catalyst."

Evangeline turned and looked at him "Okay"  
"Is it possible that Ortega wasn't working alone?"  
Evangeline ran her hand through her hair. "He had Natalie…."  
"Exactly but Natalie was a love interest and just a tool to get further access to our investigation. I'm talking about a partner."  
"Partner?"  
"Yes, he lives his life in obscurity committing petty crimes and some arson. But then without warning undergoes some intensive plastic surgery and identity change….that requires money."

Evangeline went back over to the sofa and sat next to John "You're right the surgery alone is a small fortune and he looks nothing like himself."

"So is it possible he has an accomplice?"  
"Serial Killers rarely work in pairs. I mean the Hillside Stranglers were the most notorious and I've seen some husband and wife pairings. But Ortega?"  
"Maybe he's not a serial killer…..maybe he's just a murderer" John said drinking more of his beer.

"There isn't a difference John" Evangeline said chuckling "Besides he fits the profile of a serial killer, I mean his mother and what she did to him and the revenge he sought. The victims he chose and the manner of their death, it's all textbook"

John's eyes grew wide "That's it!" he said looking at Evangeline shocked "Textbook!"  
Evangeline frowned "What? I don't follow."  
"Everything was textbook, even your involvement and the way he led the crime. It's as if he is a profilers dream"

"But John, most of them are textbook, why not Ortega and his brutality?"  
"Because of his fixation on you, see I would follow everything but it keeps coming back to you. Something about that seems really suspicious to me."

Theo waited in his cruiser for any sign of Ortega. He was listening to the baseball game inside breaking all the rules. He couldn't help himself, it was the World Series and he was desperate for the Sox to take this baby home. He had the windows rolled down and the volume turned moderately low so he could still hear around him, in case of gunfire. Since he had to watch the back of the cabin he was pretty sure that Ortega would be spotted before he came this way.

Listening to the game he heard something suspicious to the left of the car. Turning down the radio he listened again and heard the crack of leaves and twigs as if being stepped on. Pulling his revolver out he turned off the overhead light in the car so when he opened the door no light fell inside giving off an unwanted view of himself.

Stepping out quietly Theo moved quickly for cover to the side of the car. Remaining in a crouched position he circled the car and listened. Not hearing anything further he rose up and slowly went to the dark forested area. Unhooking his small black flash light he flipped it on and swiped the beam across the woods, seeing nothing suspicious.

Ready to dismiss it he heard the noise again to his left and flipped the beam over that way quickly. He was shocked to see a baby deer eating the vegetation on that side of the forest.

The deer froze in the beam of his flashlight and he holstered his gun laughing lightly at his jumping to conclusions. Before he could turn off the flashlight Ortega grabbed his mouth and brought his blade across his throat. As he died he thought about the game, wondering if the Red Sox would finally bring this baby home.

"Well from what I can tell he wants to be the ultimate crime investigator. He fixated on you and your staff prior to my arrival, trying to infiltrate and give you a meaty case to work on. Its not surprising that he would direct that attention to a profiler"

"The surgery, and readapting into society….getting past the psyche exam to join the force?"

Evangeline chewed on her bottom lip "I will agree he's more sophisticated now. I think your idea may be worth investigating. I still think that he's working alone."

John nodded. What she was saying made sense, but he was a man that worked on instincts which is why profiling to him is a waste of time. Looking over at her he smiled. "You are really smart you know that?"  
"I've been told that before." She said batting her eyes at him.

Reaching over to her he stroked her cheek and then let his hand travel downward cupping her breast. She smiled at him. "Do you really think it's the appropriate time to make advances on me Lt?"

"I just want to feel you that's all" he said hoarsely  
Moving closer to him she allowed his exploration and kissed the side of his face "Feel me all you want. I like it" she whispered in his ear.

Turning his face he kissed her and tasted the martini on her tongue. It was all he could do not take her right there on the couch.

Ortega had a final kill according to the radioed conversations he listened too. He saved this one for last because he dreaded it the most. The officer was a rookie and shouldn't be on this assignment. Nice guy named Javier that was trying to help him get a position on the task force. He really liked Javier and felt it would be a shame to kill him.

Coming up the side of the forest where the cruiser was parked. Javier was ready and alert at his post. He paced back and forth keeping his eye on the cabin. Ortega saw that this rookie was eager to make his mark and was probably impatiently waiting on Ortega to appear.

Watching him he knew that he couldn't very well sneak on him with him moving back and forth the way he was. Smiling he decided to give Javier his first and last showdown. Make him feel like a cop.

"Hey!" Ortega called out walking out of the shadows.  
Javier jumped and turned around training his gun on him. "Put your hands up!" he shouted  
"Javee! What's up bro?"   
"Put your hands up and don't take another step, or I will shoot." Javier said his hands shaking and gripping the gun.

Ortega had his blood stained hunting knife in the back of his pants and the night scope assault rifle he left behind him leaned up against a tree. "Have you ever killed a man Javier?"

Javier picked up the radio handset and tried to reach Theo or Jacob holding the gun on Ortega.

Ortega laughed "Their dead"  
Javier looked at the blood on Ortega's shirt and pants instantly knowing that he was telling the truth. "Freeze or I will drop you!"  
"You didn't answer my question." Ortega said moving again toward him.  
"I mean it Ortega…I mean Craig…not another step." 

"Javier, killing a man is the most exhilarating thing you can experience. I remember my first kill. It was my sister and I did her while she stood in the kitchen making a grilled cheese. I was so scared. But when the knife went through her body I was rejuvenated. It made me whole. Pull the trigger, come on over to the dark side with me." Ortega said laughing the licked his lips.

Javier Juarez was a pacifist at heart. He didn't know it until now. He wanted to be a help to society and thought he could do what it takes to rid it of evil like this, even if it meant firing a gun. He struggled with using a gun all through the academy and he shared that with Ortega. Now Ortega was using it against him. His heart beat faster and he began to perspire as Ortega kept walking toward him. Holding the gun with both hands he squeezed his eyes shut and fired.

BAM

The bullet whizzed past Ortega's face and he didn't waste anytime charging Javier forcing his hands up in the air as Javier released rapid gunfire BAMBAMBAM

Ortega Punched him the stomach causing him to drop the gun and then quickly grabbed him by the throat. Even though Ortega was smaller than Javier, his fear of dieing at Ortega's hands made him weak and clumsy. Letting go of his neck with one hand he reached behind him grabbing his knife and began to take the young officers life.

John slid his hand under Evangeline's shirt to feel her bare skin kissing the inside of her neck when they heard the first gunshot. Both of them jumped and froze. Hearing the rapid fire that followed they leaped to their feet grabbing their guns.

"Stay close!" John snapped as he ran toward the door. They were sure that all the officers were converging and they wanted to be close. Running into the night they tried to decipher which direction the gunshots were coming from.

"John the squad car lets check the radio to see where the attack is." She said pointing to the car in the driveway several feet in front of them.

John looked back at her and nodded. They stepped off the porch and Evangeline heard a loud POP looking around confused she turned to see John lifted off his feet and blown to the grown. He was shot! Dropping to her feet and rolling she immediately fired in the direction of the gunfire but it was dark and she was sure that none of her shots made there mark. Hearing another POP she saw the dirt splatter next to John and realized that Ortega was trying to kill him not her.

She ran to him and grabbed him under his arms dragging him to the car for cover. The dirt next to her splattered and flew as rapid fire ensued toward them and she prayed that he wasn't shot again before she could get him to safety.

Looking at him she saw the blood on the top left corner of his shirt and realized he took the shot in his shoulder blade. Hiding him by the car she opened the car door and grabbed the cb radio.

"Officer down on Route 3 over!"  
Static Buzz " This is LPD…what's your copy"  
"This is Federal Agent Williamson, we are in Pohkie County at 23 Route 3….Officers are down and we need back Pohkie county police over!" she said looking at John who was still unconscious and bleeding heavily. Her eyes teared at the thought he was in pain and she felt her hand begin to shake.

"EVANGELINE!"

Evangeline froze as she heard her name being called from a bullhorn. The dispatch said something but she dropped the receiver. Going back to John who was loosing more blood she lifted his head and put it in her lap raising her gun. If Ortega came near them she would kill him before he laid one finger on John.

"EVANGELINE!" Ortega said grinning into the bullhorn. He had gotten it out of the squad car and was excited about it. "EVANGELINE! IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF NOW….THE NEXT SHOT IS THE GAS TANK OF THAT CRUISER AND YOU AND THE LT. WILL BE THE FOURTH OF JULY FIREWORKS IN GOOD OLD POHKIE COUNTY……YEEHAW! 

Evangeline cringed while rubbing John's face he was sweating but still unconscious. She put her hand to his wound and her heart leaped to her throat. Gently moving his head from her lap she quickly crawled over to his lower pants leg and pulled it up. He kept a small belt loop and pistol strapped there. Unhooking it she rolled up her jeans and strapped it on to her ankle.

"EVANGELINE YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF FIVE AND THEN I END THIS LITTLE STAND OFF. I JUST WANT YOU…..WE CAN LEAVE THE LT. BEHIND!"

Evangeline kissed John's lips "Don't worry baby….help is on the way."   
John moaned at the touch of her lips coming too. She smiled at him. "I'm falling in love with you too John, we are more than your martini dream." she said lowering his head. He heard her but was too weak to focus on her, it was as if it was a dream.

Evangeline rose and stepped from behind the car, holding the gun up in the air as a sign of surrender.

"VERY GOOD SEXY! NOW KEEP COMING TOWARD ME. KEEP HEADING STRAIGHT WITH THE GUN IN THE AIR AND DO IT QUICKLY. WE GOT A LONG DRIVE AHEAD OF US!" 

Evangeline swore that before the night was over she'd make him pay dearly for ever hurting the man she loved. She also said a silent prayer that the paramedics arrived quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Martini Dreams: Tell you that I love you!**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline stepped into the woods and immediately saw the brutally massacred body of a young officer. Looking up she saw Ortega/Craig Carlson standing with blood on his hands and clothes. The urge to vomit became so strong she puked before she knew it.

Ortega erupted into laughter and Evangeline gagged to control her senses. The sight of a murder scene always traumatized her, she could never get a handle on them surprisingly. It made the horrible reality of what she did to painfully clear.

"Hand me you gun sexy" Ortega said throwing the bullhorn over and leveling his rifle on her. 

Evangeline passed him the gun and tried to keep her eyes focused on his only. Ortega snatched it and stuck it in the back of his pants. "Now turn around and put your hands in the air. She did what she was told and he came behind her patting her down squeezing both her breast and touching her backside. She squeezed her eyes shut and winced at the numbing pain she still carried from her crack rib. Taking out handcuffs he quickly cuffed her and she began to struggle "I'm not armed don't cuff me!" she hissed

"I know you aren't armed but you weren't armed the last time you cracked me across my head and almost killed me. I don't trust you!" he snapped tightening the cuffs making her wince. Walking her over to the police cruiser he opened the door and bent her head forcing her inside. Once she was inside he closed the door and retrieved his rifle. Getting in the car he turned on the cb radio. He heard the buzz of units being dispatched this way and quickly backed out. 

Hitting the road he turned on his police lights and sped down the two lane highway. Police cars flew past him and a rescue unit. With his lights blaring they believed him to be another officer. Ortega relaxed for their drive happy that he would make good time in the stolen police car.

Evangeline saw the police cars fly past them and the sinking reality that no one knew she was with him took hold of her. Struggling with the handcuffs she winced at the tightness of them. She thought of John when she saw the rescue unit and smiled. The paramedics should make it to him in time. The feeling of relief from that made the predicament she was in less traumatic. 

Hearing the officers on the radio she heard them stating that they arrived to find Lt. McBain down and unconscious. She listened as it was reported he was on his way to receive medical attention. At that time they were searching for her body and the others.

"They are such fucking idiots!" Ortega laughed  
"And you're a genius right?" Evangeline said sarcastically  
Ortega looked up at her through his rear view mirror "I was able to catch you with more than four officers guarding you. I would say that makes me pretty smart."

Evangeline chewed on her bottom lip and cut her eyes. His truth was sick and perverse but it was real. It was her reality. "Where are you taking me?"  
"To meet a friend" Ortega said still watching her.  
"A friend?" Evangeline asked confused  
"Well actually maybe not a friend….but someone that definitely wants to see you."

She watched as he held his cell phone and punched in the numbers to his accomplice. Her eyes widen with the realization that John was right. He wasn't working alone.

"Hey it's me"  
"Do you have her?"  
"I sure do…I had so much fun getting her…I…"  
"Enough! Are you being followed?"

Ortega flinched at the dismissive way he was cut off. "No, those stupid cops are still searching the woods for us. We are on the 319 headed toward you." 

"Good….everything is ready. You did very well Craig; when you bring her to me consider your debt paid"

"I did do good didn't I!" Ortega said pleased with himself  
"You sure did!"  
"Okay we should see you in a hour. I have the address in the navigational system."  
"Fine..."'

The phone went dead and Ortega tossed it. "And now my masterpiece is complete Evangeline, everything comes full circle and you are my final work of art."

Evangeline stared at him trying to understand what was unfolding. This was always about her? Why? Who would go to these lengths to get to her? Was it a killer she worked on before…..but there were no killers on the loose. She apprehend or killed them all. She just didn't understand any of this.

"Who is the person that wants me Craig?"  
"Guess…"  
"Is it a colleague or criminal from my past that enlisted your help?"  
"Damn, I want to tell you so bad! It would spoil the surprise and I've been told not to clue you in. I'm surprised you didn't figure out I had an accomplice earlier. Looks like you aren't as smart as you think you are!"

Evangeline looked out the window and tried to think. For some reason she felt she knew the answer to this. It was right in front of her. Ortega watched her and smiled, he knew that she struggled with the knowledge and he wanted to push her over the edge to retrieve it.

"Do you think he will survive? Tell me Evangeline did I hit a major artery?"  
Looking back at him in disgust she clenched her fist behind her "Shut the fuck up!" she shouted.  
Ortega laughed "Looks like I a major artery of yours….your heart. Funny who knew you had one!"

Frowning at his statement she glared at him. "You don't know a damn thing about me!"  
"You'd be surprised at all I know" he said licking his lips at her and continuing to drive.  
"You'd be very surprised indeed."

John opened his eyes to feel oxygen filling his lungs by the mask over his mouth. He looked up to see a EMT on one side working his wound and hear another on the other side calling in his vitals. The ambulance bounced and shook them all around making him feel even more faint. He tried to focus. "Where….is….she" he mumbled.

Neither paramedic heard him and he weakly reached for his oxygen mask. The EMT on his left grabbed his hand to stop him. John shook his head feebly. "Where is she…." He choked out.

"You have lost a lot of blood….stay still" the EMT said into his face

John wanted to say more. Evangeline oh god she was at his side and then he was in here. She wasn't in the back of the ambulance. Was she okay? Please god let her be okay. He didn't want to loose her. He wouldn't survive it. Trying to rise the pain hit him so strong that as the EMT's forced him back down he blacked out from the intensity of it.

Evangeline saw that they were going deeper around Lantana Mountain and knew that she was being taken to another remote place, she smiled to herself. Earlier she heard that asshole say he programmed the address in the navigation system. Well his dumb ass didn't realize that the information was downloaded to the database at the station. When they realize that she's gone with him in this cruiser they will be able to find them.

She smiled at that knowledge. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late.

Antonio stepped out of his cruiser and walked over to the sheriff "What happened?"  
"Seems like the devil got his due. Your colleague is being rushed back to Llanview Hospital he was shot."

Antonio clenched his jaw in regret to hear that John was shot. "And Agent Williamson?"  
"We are trying to locate her. So far we have two of the officers dead."  
"Sheriff!" called out a police officer up the hill. Antonio and the sheriff looked up.  
The officer waved them over "We have another one!" he shouted

John felt himself being rushed down a white hallway with large florescent lights in rectangular bubs over his head. He heard people yelling and different faces peered down at him. A nurse shined a light into both his eyes, all he the while he kept repeating the same thing into his oxygen mask. "Where is she…."

Finally he saw his brother's face and he smiled lightly at the sight of him. "Mike…" he moaned. He saw that Mike didn't hear him as he heard him shout to get him to surgery quick and gave out his blood type.

"Don't worry bro…I will take car of you" Mike said tears in his eyes.  
He grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Mike understanding he wanted to speak leaned in as he walked quickly at his side while he was wheeled to surgery. Reaching up Mike pulled away his mask to hear him.

"Where is she…" he groaned.  
Mike frowned "Who? Evangeline?"  
John nodded feeling that he would pass out again.  
"They radioed in that everyone else was dead. I'm sorry John."  
The shock of the news cut through his heart as he found his voice screaming. "NO!"

His body thrashed and he kicked, Mike tried to put his mask back on his face but John tossed his head from side to side as tears came down his eyes. The exertion he put forth drained him of his energy and he passed out.

_  
"You know the first time I made love to you I knew that I would never let another man hold me the way you did. I knew then this was for me." she said laying in her lovers arms and basking in the after glow of their love making._

"You sure, had a funny way of showing it" he laughed

Evangeline rolled over into his arms and kissed his face "I was just scared, but when I was in that mountain fighting for my life all I thought of was you. I knew that if I made it back alive I would tell you"

"Tell me what?" John asked looking into her soulful brown eyes.  
"Tell you that I love you!" she said then kissed him. Her kiss and profession of love from her overwhelmed his senses and he struggled to breathe. She rolled on top of him straddling him with ease. Soon she was sliding down on his manhood and the feeling of being inside her caused him to cry out in ecstasy.

Evangeline looked down at his face contorted with passion and braced her hands against his chest as she drove them both to the place of know return. Rotating her hips she shuddered at the pleasure ripping through her belly. His hands on both sides of her ass forced her to quicken her pace and give him the release he so desperately sought. Throwing her head back she cried out and smiled as they climaxed together…… 

"Wake the fuck up!" Ortega screamed impatiently at her glaring through the gated divider that separated them

Evangeline opened her eyes disappointed that she was still in hell, and was only dreaming of heaven. The car was stopped and parked in front of a large ranch style home that sat on a hill. She looked at her Ortega and he grinned.

"What were you dreaming about that had you smiling like that?"  
"None of your damn business"  
His grin faded "I ought to teach your haughty ass a lesson. I may just get the opportunity tonight. He said looked at her breast. Evangeline glared at him.

"Are we getting out or what?" she hissed

Ortega laughed "Damn you sure are impatient. Okay…but here's the thing. You are to be blindfolded until the reveal. I suggest you be on your best behavior. He is extremely antsy about this meeting. You don't want to set him off. It could swing against you more than you know. Consider that a freebie."

"He?" Evangeline asked glaring at him  
Ortega smiled nodding "Its show time!" 

Getting out the car he opened her door with her gun trained on her. Evangeline still handcuffed threw her legs out and heaved herself out of the car. Ortega grabbed her and threw her roughly against the car bending her over . Her side hit the edge of the car and she hollered in pain. He kicked her legs apart like they do suspects and then pressed himself up against her. She fought the urge to vomit at the feel of his hardness between her legs. Grinding against her put the blindfold across her eyes and Evangeline tried to focus on the task of finding a way to kill him and the other man blocking out the violation being heaped upon her.

When he was done he leaned over into her ear pressing himself harder against her. "Was it good for you" he chuckled.

She felt tears in her eyes but refused to cry. The weight of him pressing her against the car bent over was killing her side making it hard to breathe. Finally without warning he released her and she gagged swallowing down her vomit from the pain of her ribs and his touch.

Grabbing her arm he pulled her off the car and she struggled to keep her bearings as he walked over to the ranch home.

"Four steps!" he barked and she lifted her foot to climb the steps.  
He pounded on the door and within minutes she felt the light from the door spill over her face. She tried to see through her blindfold who the person was but all she could make out was his silhouette.

"Where do you want her?" Ortega snipped.  
Evangeline listened for a voice and heard none. Ortega laughed "Still don't want her to know who you are! Fine I will take her down."

Without warning he dragged her as she struggled trying to turn back and look at her kidnapper "Who the fuck are you! You fucking bastard! Who are you!" she screamed.

Ortega laughed pulling her along "Shut up!"  
She felt herself being pushed against the wall as Ortega opened a door "Now we are going down the stairs into the basement. Watch your step because if you fall I let your ass fall!" 

Evangeline now crying tried to steady her breathing. She took the first step and then the next. Gaining perspective she descended the stairs glad he didn't trick or trip her. The pain from her bruised ribs was stronger now and she felt she may have hurt herself. 

Once at the bottom of the stairs Ortega worked on her handcuffs. When freed she brought her wrist to the front of her and massaged them. He took off her blindfold and she blinked trying to adjust to the dimly lit basement. Before she could make out her surroundings he shoved her harshly into the man made cell and closed the bars.

Turning around in her cell she saw the twin bed made out for her and flowers on the small table with a meal and martini waiting for her. None of that surprised her. What took her breath away were the walls.

Turning around in shock she looked at the walls that were aligned with pictures of her and Dennis. She put her hand to her mouth and looked at all the images of their life long ago. Pictures she forgot she took. She also saw ones he took of her in some of the most intimate of settings. Turning to look at Ortega she let tears fall "Dennis?"

Stepping from the shadows the so called love of her life appeared. "Hello Evangeline, I've missed you baby." he said smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

**Martini Dreams: You were stalking me!**

by tarskeewee08

John swallowed and his tongue felt like a brillo pad. His throat was so dry he gagged feeling as if he was choking. Opening his eyes he realized a ventilator was shoved down his throat breathing for him. His body was like lead and although he felt no pain he felt nothing else. Trying to move his fingers took extreme effort and he blinked away the tears in his eyes at the exertion. He thought about his Evangeline…the last thing he remembered was heading to the squad car and feeling something rip through him. The faint memory of her lips brush against his came into focus and he heard her voice….

_"I'm falling in love with you too John, we are more than your martini dream."_

He let tears roll down his face as the memory of her words pierced his heart. Hearing his name he moved his eyes to the right.

"John…you're awake" Michael said shining his pen light in his eyes. He reached and checked his pulse rate. John frowned and then looked over to see Antonio approaching the bed. Antonio smiled at him. "Hey bro…you gave us a scare"

John cut his eyes wishing he could speak, instead he just looked away indicating he could care less if he was alive if it mean that she was dead.

"I'll have the nurse come in and remove the ventilator since you are breathing okay. You lost a lot of blood, your heart stopped in surgery bro. You really need time to recover." Mike turned and left as Antonio approached the bed.

"John…"  
John looked at him with tears in his eyes.  
"I don't think she's dead bro."  
John eyes grew wide. He moved his hand slightly trying to find the strength to lift it and grab Antonio.

"Mike told me he told you she was dead. We didn't find her body and now we're searching for them."

John blinked several times and Antonio smiled "We won't give up John, you just get better. I have all my men on it. I will bring her back safe."

John felt a wave of relief come over him. To know that she was out there in need of him made him desperate. He wanted out of the bed. He wanted to find her. Antonio touched his shoulder gently and told him since it was just morning they would be searching the woods for clues. They believed they couldn't have gotten far.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" Dennis asked smiling. He stood about 6 foot 5 with a closely shaven head. He had a mustache that framed a goatee beard around the outline of his jaw. He wore a dark expensive suit and the diamond stud in his ear glistened in the dimly lit basement.

"You asshole…" she stammered still struggling with the fact that a man she thought she knew could be capable of this.

Dennis turned to Ortega "Leave us alone!"   
Ortega flashed Evangeline a evil grin and turned and left. 

Evangeline fought the urge to reach for the gun strapped to her ankle and open fire on them both. Squeezing her hands into tight fist she narrowed her eyes to slits and focused on Dennis. She would make him pay in a slow painful way for what he's done.

Dennis saw her rage and smiled sweetly at her. Walking over to the corner he got a chair and sat down crossing his long legs. "Well I guess I have some explaining to do"

"I will make you pay for this!" she hissed. She didn't care for his reasons and didn't want to hear them. All she wanted to hear was him begging for mercy like the pathetic chicken shit coward he was.

"You broke my heart…"  
"You're fucking crazy!" she shouted  
"If I am you drove me to insanity"  
"What? You blaming this on me! We both decided to end…"  
"NO! You decided to end it. You chose this….all of this…" he said pointing around "Over a normal happy healthy life with me!"

She shook her head and start laughing "Happy and healthy hunh Dennis? You are just as sick as Craig Carlson!"

Dennis smiled "I suggest you get over your smug indignation. This and all the lives lost since this started is your entire fault!"

Evangeline looked at him angry "My fault because I chose a life without you? Give me a break."

Dennis glared back. "You are still the same selfish bitch you always were. If you didn't walk around constantly trying to prove yourself you would have known who Craig Carlson was when you arrived to Llanview and prevented further murders."

Evangeline looked at him confused "What are you talking about?"

"Craig Carlson was my client. Remember two years ago when I took on that arson case. The one that kept me in New York. How I spoke of the sick kid named Craig that suffered under the tyranny of his brutal mother. Remember when I suggested you reopen his case because I think that the death of his family may be more than an accidental fire. Remember Craig Carlson?"

Evangeline glared at him. She vaguely remembered him having pro-bono work in New York and there being some scared kid that he took a liking too. As she recalled it was around the time of their breakup and he was consumed with the case. "So when we split you befriended a sociopath? Then you stand here and say it's my fault. Give me a break Dennis you can't be that twisted!"

"He'd lost a lot just like I did….I helped him get his life back. He knew of my pain over loosing you so he felt he owed me a great debt. We both decided the best way to reach a profilers heart is to give her….her hearts desire."

Evangeline sucked her teeth "I can't believe how perverse you are!"  
"I'm perverse? You dumped me to chase people like Craig Carlson all over the country. To wallow in misery and depravity at its deepest level and I'm perverse. Simmons told me how obsessive you were….and even now I can see it all over you."

"Simmons?" Evangeline said confused  
"He didn't know my master plan but I called in a favor and asked that you be reassigned to the Llanview murders. I told him that I would court you again and make you mine. I told him that before the month was out you would resign."

Evangeline just stared at Dennis. So much had happened tonight and the shock and grief inside of her made her struggle with need for revenge and retribution. She still didn't know how she could be so wrong about him. How she could give her heart to a man that was a narcissist like him.

"I initially wanted to reach you to get you to see how wrong this life was. I wanted you to fail at this profiling and then I would walk in and lift you up. You would see that life was more than hunting maniacs. You would see the love we share was what you really needed. My plan was perfect, except I had no idea you would whore yourself out to the Lt. of LPD. You waited two years after I had you, turning away men constantly. Then you come from that conference wet between your legs and it took only days before you were fucking him! Don't look at me like that I know the truth…I know because I watched you constantly…."

Evangeline looked back at the wall of pictures. She missed the most telling pictures. It wasn't just the ones she took with him but ones from the past two years, different cities and cases she worked. Walking over to the far left corner of the wall she saw one of her and John in the Red Bar at the Mandalay Bay Hotel in Vegas. She pealed it off the wall and looked at her laughing holding her martini. Turning to Dennis she looked at him disgusted. "You've been stalking me?"

"I would consider it more keeping tabs on you. Now answer my question. Why did you let that fucking cop touch you!" he shouted

She blinked at him surprised by his rage he just now displayed. "Are you serious?"  
"Damn right I'm serious….you said you wanted your career. Then why all of a sudden you start sleeping with him!"

Evangeline thought about the gun. If she drew it and killed him now it would bring Ortega down and being locked inside she needed to gain an advantage. She needed to gain Dennis trust.

"I don't know what came over me…" she said walking toward him.

Dennis looked at her confused by her response.  
She spoke quickly to distract him. "I was just so tired of it all Dennis. City after city, case after case….the loneliness was becoming too great. Somehow when I met him in Vegas we connected. I told him all about you and how I missed you."

"You did?"  
"Of course I did…I needed to find an escape form my pain Dennis….that's all."  
Dennis stared at her. "I've missed you Evangeline…this stuff got out of hand I just wanted you."

Evangeline smiled and hid her disgust "I know baby….I see what I've done to us and it makes me sick." She walks to the bars of her cell and extends her hand to him. "Can you forgive me?"

Dennis looks at her hand and then back into her pleading eyes. He doesn't know if he can trust her, but he desperately wants too.

Antonio rides in the helicopter scanning the Pohkie Country wooded terrain. When the pilot tells him there is a call on the radio for him. Adjusting the frequency in his headphone and pulling the mic closer to his mouth he answers.

"This is Vega what do you have over"  
"Detective we found Officer Clarence car…over"  
"So the only squad car unaccounted for is Officer Javier…over"  
"Yes sir..over"   
"Check the gps tracking system and see if we can get a read on it. It's a long shot…but radio in the moment you hear anything over."

Antonio looked out the helicopter into the forest below. His hunch told him that she was close and he would keep his promise to John and find her.

John pulled shifted on his bed swallowing trying to soothe his aching throat. Having the ventilator removed was a great relief to him. The door to his hospital room opened and Mike appeared. "Hey I hear you are feeling better."

"Yes..." John croaked out  
Mike nodded and came to the bed "Bro, I'm sorry about Evangeline….I thought she was gone…I shouldn't have told you that without being sure."  
"Its….okay" he stammered trying again to swallow. 

Mike walked over to the pitcher on the bed tray and fixed him some water. Putting a straw in it he brought it to his brother. John still unable to lift his arms had to have Mike hold it to his face while he sipped. He hated being an invalid most of all.

"When…" John asked looked down  
Mike smiled "Bro…you will need at least a week to recover before you can even think of getting out of this bed."

"A week….no…" he said hoarsely shaking his head.  
"John, please listen to me…you lost a lot of blood and you had major repair done to the main arteries to your heart. That bullet ripped a whole in you. Please you have to recover…" 

"No…" he said trying to lift himself up.  
"You can't help her if you relapse!"  
"Love…I love..."  
"You love her I know bro….but there is nothing you can do for her now. Trust that she can protect herself and that Antonio will find her in time. We just need to pray that she comes through it alive."

John looked at Mike and swallowed. He wanted to tell him that if she died he would too. He wanted to tell him that if there is anyway possible to find her he had to help. He just couldn't stomach her being left in the hands of that butcher. Instead he nodded and closed his eyes. 

"Rest now John….I promise you if you rest you will get better quicker."

Dennis reached for her hand and touched it. She smiled at him. He hadn't touched her in over two years and his body ached for her. Walking closer to the bars he leaned in. "I've missed you so much Van."

She smiled. "Come inside….show me."

He snatched his hand away "Don't play games with me Evangeline!" he hissed  
"Dennis…"  
"No! I'm not an idiot. You just found out that I had a sadistic killer on the loose to trap you and pull you from that job you love so much, now in the same moment you reach out to me?"

Evangeline saw the anger gleam in his eyes and knew she had to be convincing. Stepping back from he cell gate she pulled her shirt over her head keeping her eyes trained on him. Reaching behind her she undid her bra, smiling at him she let it fall from her shoulders.

His eyes grew wide at her bold move and she saw them travel her body. She hoped it was enough to lure him to her. She had to get that cell door open. "I have no weapons Dennis." She said throwing her hands up "All I want is for the pain to stop. I want you to make the pain go away."

Dennis couldn't believe that she was allowing him access to her. He couldn't believe that his plan though it got out of hand was actually working. Smiling he reached for the key and opened the cell door leaving it hanging from the outside lock. He stepped inside. Evangeline backed up to the twin bed and beckoned him to come closer.

Dennis saw the faded bruises on her chest and side, recalling the accident she was in. "I am so sorry you were hurt." He said pointing at her chest.

She looked down "I know you didn't want to hurt me" she said smiling.

He walked to her and pulled her to his arms kissing her forcefully. Evangeline allowed the kiss and winced at the pain of his hold on her. It hurt her more to have him touch her after his betrayal and murderous deeds.

She kissed him back and fought the urge to bite his tongue. He caressed her back and walked her to the bed. She pulled away. "My ribs are still bruised I need to be on top" she said seductively helping him out of his suit jacket. He smiled at her and helped himself undress. Taking off his shirt he laid down on the bed waiting for her.

Evangeline straddled him raining kisses on his face feeling is hands reaching for her bare breast. Kissing him she slid her hand backward to her bent leg and gripped the hem of her pants leg. He slid his hand down her back into the back opening of her jeans and she felt it slipping lower. Fighting for control she gripped the gun and pulled it free of the Velcro strap.

Sitting up she brought the gun to his face holding it with both hands. "Get your fucking hands out of my pants" she said through gritted teeth.

Dennis eyes grew wide as an owl with shock. "Evangeline…"  
She glared at him. "I want to pull this trigger so bad. I want to see your brains blown out of that sick head of yours. But true revenge will be letting your narcissistic butt rot in jail for the rest of your life." She said getting off of him. Holding the gun on him she went to the floor and got her shirt and bra. Rising she backed out of the cell.

"Baby wait…I love you"  
"You disgusting pig, you don't love anything but yourself" she hissed putting the gun in the back of her pants as she closed the cell door and locked it. She pulled the key out and put it in her pocket. Dennis sat up on the bed and glared at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

Evangeline put on her bra and then shirt saying nothing.  
Dennis stood up. "Without me Craig will kill you. I am the only hope you have of making it out of here alive!"

"If you scream…Dennis…or make any noise I will kill you." She said pulling the gun back out of the back of her pants and walking away.

"Evangeline!" he snapped.   
She ignored him and went up the stairs. She would let Dennis go to prison, but she and Craig Carlson had a score to settle.

"What do you have for me…over?"  
"We got a location on the vehicle and a address. It's a rental out behind Lantana Mountain..over"

Antonio wrote down the information feeling his adrenaline pumping. Telling the pilot where to take the helicopter they made a nose dive and turned around heading back to Lantana Mountain. They would find her and he prayed they found her alive.


	18. Chapter 18

**Martini Dreams: Goodbye**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline turned the knob to the door slowly. She was taking a big risk leaving Dennis untied and ungagged, but he knew what she faced with Craig Carlson….part of him no matter how sick cared. Pushing the door open she saw the light of the kitchen and heard the TV blaring in the other room.

She stepped into the kitchen cautiously. Walking around the island bar in the middle she stayed close to the wall with her gun raised. All she could hear was the Alex Tribec in his double jeopardy round. Leaning over slightly she looked into the living room and found the chair empty in front of the set. Frowning she walked around the corner tightening her hold her gun and breathing through her nose calmly.

Where the hell was he?

Slowly she crept into the living room scanning every possible hiding spot. The TV stand, sofa, coffee and end tables was all there was. Evangeline didn't like the unassuming calm atmosphere. Pulling back the safety on her gun she steadied her heartbeat preparing to fire on the slightest movement as she moved further into the room she didn't observe the upcoming hallway entrance to her left which was a grave error.

As soon as she passed the opening to the hallway a blow was delivered to the side of her face sending her across the room. Loosing control and falling to the ground the gun she held onto so fiercely slipped from her hands and slid away.

Anticipating what her fall could do to her bruised side Evangeline braced herself by giving into a roll as she landed onto the ground. Craig Carlson came screaming after her like a maniac. Flipping to her side she extended her left leg swiftly she kicked him in the groin as he lunged for her. The blow sent him flying backward howling. The pain in her side intensifying she crawled and got the gun. Rolling over to her back she raised it immediately and fired as he turned to run back to the hall. To her relief she saw the bullet rip a hole into his shoulder equal to the one he put into her beloved John.

He screamed grabbing his arm and falling into the safety of the hidden stairwell. Evangeline leaped to her feet and went after him. She reached the bottom of the stairs to see him just making it to the top. Opening fire on him she hit the wall just beyond his head. He fled around the corner.

Ignoring her own throbbing pain she ran up the stairs two at a time. Her rage at him hurting John and killing all those people had her blinded by revenge. Turning the corner she heard gunfire and the bullet zipped past her face snapping her to. Dropping to her knee she fired back hitting him at the end of the hall in the chest. He misfired toward the ceiling. Evangeline pulled the trigger over and over ripping him apart as she heard the door downstairs kick open and Antonio run in screaming her name.

She watched Craig Carlson falling backward dead before he even hit the ground. Antonio ran up the stairs to see Evangeline on a bended knee clicking an empty gun at her attacker. He walked over to her and knelt beside her lowering her arms. He saw she was in shock her eyes wide and wild with the trauma of it all.

"Its okay agent Williamson…he's dead"

Evangeline burst into tears and hugged Antonio. He held her stroking her head listening to her mumble something. Pulling her away from him to hear her he moved her hair from her face as she choked out her words "John…..is John alive…." She cried

"Yes…yes….he's fine and worried sick about you. Come on..." he said helping her off the floor. 

Evangeline rose from the floor and allowed Antonio help her down the stairs. Cops were everywhere. As they hit the bottom step an officer ran up about a man locked down in the basement. Evangeline still crying silently reached in her pocket and retrieved the key, telling him who Dennis was. Antonio looked at her shocked. She dropped her head and put her gun in the back of her pants walking out. All she wanted to do is see her man.

John tossed and turned under visions of Evangeline being hurt or tortured. He moaned as he felt a hand on his face moving his sweat soaked hair from his brow. "Evangeline" he moaned with his eyes closed.

"I'm here baby" she whispered

John opened his eyes and looked into her face. She looked pale and her eyes had dark circles underneath, but she was alive and she was with him.

"Evangeline…" he said weakly touching her face.  
She smiled and leaned into him kissing his lips. "You have been a bad boy, Mike told me you tried to get up."

He laughed softly "I thought…are you okay?"  
She nodded "Better than okay! Especially knowing that you're safe."  
John swallowed still finding it painful to talk "Ortega.."  
"He's dead John" she said quickly. She didn't want to talk about him or Dennis. She couldn't deal with it now.

"I love you" he said.  
She stood up straight smiling "I love you too John, more than anything. All I could do is think about getting to you and telling you that"

John nodded and drifted back into sleep. The medication won out and he couldn't hold on any longer. The fact that she was with him was all he needed.

Three Days Later 

John opened his eyes and felt better. The pain in his throat had subsided an the lethargic feeling of the drugs had worn off. Turning his head he saw her sleep in the chair next to him. She had her jacket thrown over her and her head tilted to the side as she slept. He smiled. Sitting up some on the bed he felt his strength returning to his body and winced some as the pain in his shoulder reminded him he wasn't a 100

Evangeline eyes opened at his slight moan and she looked at him. Slowly she lifted her head smiling at him as well.

"Hey sleeping beauty he said"  
"Hey"

"What day is it?" John asked  
Evangeline got up. "You've been out of it for three days now. You had a fever from an infection that set in and we were really worried about you" she said rising and coming to him.

John looked at her confused. "I've been out of it for three days?"  
Touching his forehead she smiled "And it seems that the worst is over" she said moving her hand. He reached for her it and brought it to his lips. Kissing it he rubbed it against his face. "You told me you loved me was that a hallucination?"

She laughed "No baby that was quite real, and I will say it again. I love you Lt."  
John squeezed her hand "I can't wait to get out of here."

Before she could respond Mike walked into the room. He looked shock that John was up and alert. Walking over to the edge of the bed he smiled "I had hoped your fever would break today. I see you are feeling better."

John nodded "Hungry but better."  
"Well I can fix that….let me go to the cafeteria and get you something."  
John pulled her hand back to him "Don't go…."  
Evangeline looked at him smiling "I will be right back I promise"  
Reluctantly he released her and watched her leave. Mike watched his fixation on her and smiled "You really are hooked aren't you bro?"

John nodded "How soon can I leave."  
"Whoa there! You just came too; we need to make sure the infection is gone first."  
"And if it is?"  
"If it is then you can look at leaving as early as tomorrow."  
"Good, because I'm ready to get out of here, I'm ready to resume my life"  
"What life is that John? I can tell you now you aren't ready to go back to work. I wouldn't say anything remotely strenuous for two weeks"

"My life with her is all I want at the moment. As long as I have her its all good"  
"Fine…let me examine you" Mike coming to the bed.

John leaned back and smiled. He couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and back with her. It's all he wanted.

Coming down the corridor Evangeline ran into Antonio in the lobby. Their eyes met and she walked to him holding the sandwich and soup she had in a bag for her man.

"Agent Williamson, how is he?"  
"He's up and alert" she said smiling "And I told you to call me Evangeline"  
"Sorry…that's great though.…have you told him?"  
Evangeline smile faded "No, he just woke up and I didn't want to upset him."

Antonio nodded. "How soon before you leave then?"  
Evangeline chewed on her bottom lip. Dennis had confessed immediately and kept screaming for her. She refused to see him of course and was just glad it was over. Agent Simmons was forced to resign and his job as soon as the news broke of Dennis arrest and his connection to it. She was offered his position back at the Bureau. She hadn't formally accepted and was torn over the new love she wanted and the old life she still needed. She was leaving at the end of the week to see her superiors.

The media and everyone were all over the arrest and killings. The stepping down of agent Simmons was big news and she was a temporary celebrity/heroine. Evangeline wanted to talk to John about their future and what they both expected. She first needed to make sure he was well.

"Have you decided?" Antonio asked slipping his hands in his pockets  
"All I know is that I love that man in there and want him well. Everything else I will figure out after he is home." She walked past him heading to the room. Antonio watched her walk into John's room and shook his head. He had a feeling she would break his friends heart soon and that saddened him.

Two Days Later 

"Here let me help you" Evangeline said taking his bag that he insisted on carrying with his free hand inside the apartment. His other arm was in a sling. Soon as they came into his place Peaches jumped all over him. John was so happy to see her he knelt hugging his dog. 

Evangeline had Mike bring her back for his homecoming. Closing the door behind them she walked into his bedroom with the bag. Before she could turn around he was behind her and as soon as they were face to face he kissed her passionately.

Evangeline touched his face and kissed him back. She missed his touch most of all. Breaking away she smiled at him. "You are a wonderful man, do you know that?"

"Not as wonderful as you" John said. Since he woke from his fever she'd been at his side. He watched the news in his room and heard of heroics. She turned the TV off or down when they spoke of her job and the bureau and John knew it was some kind of avoidance. He didn't push for an explanation.

She didn't want to talk to much about what happened between her and Dennis but he imagined it was really painful for her. He had no idea how sick and twisted the situation really was.

She told him that she killed Craig Carlson and it haunted her. John understood, killing a man will always haunt you no matter what the circumstance. 

"Are you hungry?" she asked  
"No I just want you naked and in my arms" he said lustfully  
"John you aren't ready for that"  
"I can manage with your help" he said smiling  
She laughed "Let me make you some lunch" she said walking out. He noticed a nervousness about her that gave him pause. Following her out of the room into the kitchen he watched her moving around to fix him something to eat. "What is it?"

She looked up at him confused "What is what?"  
"What's got you nervous…..something is up"  
"We can talk later" she said opening the refrigerator.  
"No we can talk now….tell me what it is!" he said his heart pumping. Something told him that he should be concerned.

Closing the refrigerator she looked at him. "I have to leave in the morning" she said softly

"Why?" he asked with a lump in his throat.  
"I've been offered the Executive Director job…..I need to meet…"  
"Are you saying you're leaving me for that job!" he snapped  
She looked at him hurt "I have a life back in DC John that I have to deal with"   
"So you aren't taking the job?"

She ran her hand through her hair. "I need to hear them out first" she mumbled  
John shook his head "I don't believe this" he said turning to go back into his room.

Evangeline went after him. "Wait! What do you expect form me? Do you expect me to just walk away from my career just like that!"

John glared at her "I expect you to care and need us as much as you need that career of yours!" he hissed  
"That's not fair…"  
"It isn't? Funny I think it is. See when you love someone they take priority!"   
"You selfish asshole!" she snapped.

John looked at her shocked "Why am I selfish?"  
She folded her arms "Exactly what do you give up for me John?"  
He frowned "What are you talking about"  
"You heard me….Are you leaving the force? Will you turn in your badge and spend your days feeding me grapes by the fireplace? What are you sacrificing?"

"That's not the issue Van!"  
"It is! Will you leave Llanview and come to DC for me? Can you walk away from your life to have me?" she asked stepping to him.

"I love you" he said avoiding the question  
"And I love you…just as much."  
"Then prove it! Chose love over your career for once!" he said wishing he hadn't. The pain that flashed across her face made him regret those words.  
"I do love you John, I love you so much it scares me. But I am who I am…you know that. I can't be anything more than me." She said her voice shaking.

"So what happens now?" he asked his chest burning from the truth sinking in. They both want different things…yet they both want the same things.  
"I wish knew John" she said sadly coming closer to him.  
"You're going to take that job aren't you" he asked his eyes tearing.

Evangeline went to him and he opened his arms. She hugged him lightly not to hurt his arm and shoulder. "All I know John is that I love you. I will remember that when I go back to DC. I swear it."

John stroked her hair and thought about the first time he saw her again, so strong and confident. It's what he loved about her. Dennis wanted to control her and tried to force her into staying with him. The outcome of his perverse obsession almost cost John her. He wouldn't force her into anything. If she wanted him and a life with him she would decide it. He had to admit the idea of leaving his life in Llanview and heading to DC never crossed his mind. If he hadn't considered following her how could he demand that she do it.

They ate lunch and watched TV. Peaches lounged at their feet and John savored every moment of normalcy with her. She talked more about what happened that day and he listened as she got it all out. He smiled at her craftiness and was glad he could take solace in knowing she was so strong. The jobs they had required that strength. He was saddened to hear that emptiness in her voice that familiar to him. It was the emptiness you feel after being exposed to the evil in men. He wished again he could protect her from it all.

The next morning as she dressed he watched her from his bed. He didn't know when he'd see her again and the pain of her leaving made him speechless. Eventually he got up and dressed and they left his place in silence.

The ride to the airport was full of tension. He thought of begging her to stay. The closer they got to the airport the more desperate his need for her became. Evangeline stared out the window avoiding his eyes. She was weakening by the minute. Twice she almost told him to turn the car around and she wouldn't leave. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was Dennis all over again except this time she stood to loose more. She needed to go home and decide what to do with her life and he had to let her go.

Pulling curbside at the airport he helped get her bags out of the car. The sky cap came over to check them in for her and she went to her man who was staring at her with tears in his eyes.

"This is not goodbye John…" she said kissing him lightly on the lips.  
"I know Van, I know you will come back to me" he said "I had another martini dream"  
She smiled "And how did it end?"

He pulled her in his arms "Like this" he said kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Hearing a car horn demanding they move it along. She released him smiling. "Bye John, I love you." she said turning to leave. 

He felt her slip from his arms and watched her walk away "I love you too" he mumbled.

Heartbroken he got back in his car and drove home praying that they didn't loose each other for good.


	19. Chapter 19

**Martini Dreams: Epilogue **

by tarskeewee08

A Month Later 

John sat in his office going over the cases currently being worked by his division. He had only been back to work for two weeks and for the most part he moved around his office like a zombie. When she left she called him every hour for the first couple of days. After a week the calls came less frequent. Then he got the call he dreaded. She decided to take the job.

She said they could commute and she would see him as often as possible. She asked that he come to DC and he declined. He was to bitter now to be reasonable. Her choosing that job over him hurt deeply.

Sitting on his roof drinking beer nightly he thought about all they went through those weeks. He could see her smile and hear her laughter. He just couldn't understand why love wasn't enough. He knew that if he quit his job and went to her she would take him with open arms. But his pride wouldn't allow him to do it. He wanted her to want him and a life with him. He hated to admit it but he wanted to be chosen over that damn career.

Sighing he closed the folder and leaned back in his chair chewing on the cap of his pen. Where did he go from here? His love for her wasn't something he could just turn off. He needed her now more than ever. Looking at the phone he thought of calling her. What would he say?

Change your mind? Come back to me? He wasn't even offering her something solid. He didn't even propose.

Throwing his pen across the desk he pushed up from his chair and went to the window. Looking out his blinds he watched the city of Llanview. Someone right now was being robbed, raped, maybe even murdered. He would jump in his bat mobile and rush to the rescue only to find another victim around the corner. He was beginning to wonder why he did this. What was the meaning of it all?

"A penny for your thoughts…"

John turned around and saw her standing in the doorway. He blinked several times confused, thinking he was still lost in the daydream. The daydreams that had her touch him in the middle of the night or smile at him from nowhere during the day.

"Evangeline?"

She walked in smiling mischievously wearing a gray pantsuit her hair swaying around her shoulders. "So I was thinking. I saved your life…you saved mine. Together we work apart we both run the risk of loosing it all."  
John stared at her stunned "What?"  
"Lt. We fit…we belong together and if that means that my life starts in Llanview…then it starts in Llanview." She said smiling.

"What about your job?" he asked walking around his desk slowly toward her.  
"I resigned. I just wanted to prove I could do it. I did that. I'm thinking of doing some consulting work, I may be even more useful that way."

"Is this real?" he said reaching for her.  
She laughed and went into his arms. "It's no longer a dream john. I know what I want and that's you."

He lifted her chin "I shouldn't have forced you into a choice"   
She frowned "You didn't….you let me walk away. It was the only way I could find myself and what I wanted. I needed you to trust me and in us. It saved us John"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I have missed you so much….I thought I lost you."

She smiled into his face "So what were you going to do about it? Pout?"  
He laughed "I don't know…I just…I just wanted you to want me as much I guess."  
She nodded "I understand that…" she said kissing him again. "Can you leave?"  
"Leave?" he asked confused.  
"Well it's been a month since I had my man in my arms and I was thinking…"  
"Say no more!" he said laughing grabbing her hand and pulling her out of his office. She laughed and he put his arm around her shoulder as she slipped hers around his waist.

"Now about this consulting work…"  
"Hey don't you start on me Mr. I can take care of myself"  
"There you go biting my head off again….I was thinking maybe we could go into partnership together….we fit remember!"  
She laughed walking out with him. "We sure do baby"


End file.
